The force wielder
by MandalorianMerc
Summary: A story between the clone wars and leading into Rebels. After Ahsoka leaves the Jedi order she meets a mysterious bounty hunter that leads her to the belief that everything she has fought for may not be what she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the star wars related characters or rights to the planets, species, systems mentioned in this story. Sadly they belonged to the great George Lucas and now the media giant Disney. I do not make any money from the solicitation of the characters, planets, species, or systems and while I still plan on making no money Alaran is an OC of mine. I have put a lot of hard work and much thought into this story so please favorite and leave reviews giving me your thoughts. Thank you and please enjoy.

IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY

"I'm just here to collect a bounty, Master Yoda." A man said dragging Embo the mercenary to the front steps of the senate building on Coruscant.

"Appreciated, your efforts are. Transferred to you, credits will be." Yoda said and signaled to a clone trooper to take the prisoner.

The man walked off his cloak nearly dragging the ground behind him as he passed Anakin and Ahsoka Tano on their way into the senate building, he bumped Anakin's shoulder and smirked at him as he passed earning a growl from the Jedi knight.

"Who was that master?" Ahsoka asked clearly seeing the exchange between the two.

"His name is Alaran Agassi, he is a bounty hunter." Anakin answered.

"He brought in Embo, he must be pretty good." Ahsoka said impressed and glanced back at the cloaked figure as he shrunk in the distance.

"He should be, he was trained by Master Plo Koon." Anakin said and kept walking causing Ahsoka's jaw to drop.

"He was a Jedi? He abandoned the order and has the gull to show up here like nothing happened? The nerve of him." Ahsoka said anger growing within her voice.

"Yes and No, He was removed from the order for practicing the ways of the Sith." Anakin answered her.

"He turned to the dark side and we just let him walk away?" Ahsoka asked confused about why he was allowed to get so close to the Jedi temple.

"That's the thing he never turned completely to the dark side and he doesn't break the law. Its not the Jedi way to imprison the innocent, but that doesn't make him any less of a traitor. Master Plo never let it show but it tore him apart to see his Padawan cast out." Anakin said frowning at the memory.

"So he is not an enemy, does that make him an ally?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, he is not to be trusted, its only a matter of time before the dark side consumes him." Anakin said before they walked in to meet the council for their next mission briefing.

* * *

**A year later**

"Alaran it is a pleasure to speak to you again." Chancellor Palpatine's hologram greeted him.

"Chancellor, what is it you need this time?" Alaran asked a sense of hesitance in his voice something in his gut always told him not to trust the Chancellor but he pays well and a man has to eat.

"A Jedi has committed an unspeakable crime, and while being held on trial, escaped from her holding cell." Palpatine said.

"And you want me to bring the Jedi in? That seems like a Jedi issue, why should I get involved?" Alaran asked.

"Would double your normal rate make you more agreeable?" Palpatine asked with a smirk knowing money speaks volumes to a bounty hunter.

"I suppose it would, send me the information and I will retrieve your Jedi." Alaran responded and shut off the hologram before another one popped up with the information he requested.

"Name: Ahsoka Tano, species: Togrutan, sex: female, height: 1.4 meters, orange blue and white coloration, fighting style: Reverse shien, commonly uses two lightsabers, guess we have something in common, wanted for terrorist action against the Jedi, first degree murder of a prisoner within the Temple and high treason. A padawan, Anakin's padawan to be exact, odd that the Jedi couldn't have brought her back in themselves, maybe they are busy with the war, oh well a payday is a payday I suppose." Alaran said to himself as he stepped out of the Motel he was staying in while on Coruscant.

Alaran walked out into the slums an looked into the sky just in time to see speeder bikes carrying clone troopers heading toward the train station.

"Idiots, she's trained as a Jedi and smart enough to escape the temple she wont be boarding a train at least not anytime soon." Alaran said to himself. "She needs some place to hide, somewhere no one would suspect, not even her master.

Alaran stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and closed his eyes to focus on the force. Two signatures one of the light and one of the dark, both well hidden and would be nearly impossible to spot for someone less in tune with the force.

"The industrial sector, nothing there this time of night but warehouses criminals and prostitutes, only a few blocks away I should be able to reach her pretty quickly this should be a rather easy payday."

Alaran made his way to the industrial sector moving from rooftop to rooftop when he heard a chase going on below. The two force signatures right on top of each other. He made his way to the edge of the roof to get a better view and saw both of the force wielders.

"Interesting the criminal is showing no signs of even leaning toward the dark side of the force. Perhaps I shouldn't intervene yet." Alaran said to himself as they stopped to make a call. "Don't do it, leave everyone behind, you are on your own now."

Alaran followed them for several more minutes and watched the two dispatch of a squad of clone troopers without ending a single life then the two parted ways. "Odd that a terrorist would ensure not to end the life of a clone, perhaps there is more going on here."

Ahsoka entered a warehouse on level 13-15 where her partner showed back up. They engaged in combat as Alaran watched on closely.

"The one with the dark side has changed her fighting style and is keeping her cloak up this time, its not her. Damn! The phone call, someone traced her communicator. She's innocent." Alaran said to himself as Ahsoka fell through the floor. The cloaked assailant disappeared and a clone squad busted in with Anakin Skywalker leading them. One of the clones fired a stun blast and subdued her.

Alaran leapt from the rafters in the warehouse and landed softly in front of Anakin. The clone troopers drew their blasters and aimed them at him.

"I mean you no harm, I merely want a word." Alaran said.

"Take Ahsoka to the transport. I will be with you shortly." Anakin informed them.

"Sir?" The clone leader questioned.

"It is ok, go." He said again and the Clones left hauling Ahsoka away.

"Your Padawan is innocent." Alaran informed him.

"I already know this so unless you have any proof then get out of my way." Anakin said angrily.

"I know you don't like me but as hard as it is to believe I am not your enemy." Alaran said placing his hand on anakins shoulder as he walked away.

Anakin drew his Lightsaber and swung backward, Alaran flipped backwards out of the way just in time and drew his own double blade lightsaber along with his second single blade lightsaber. Anakin took a fighting stance prepared to strike when Alaran then withdrew his blades.

"Look just look me up if you need anything. Oh and Anakin." Alaran said as Anakin began walking away again. Anakin said nothing but just stopped and listened.

"Does a woman strong with the dark side, thin, bald, and wielding two red lightsabers mean anything to you?" Alaran asked.

"Ventress." Anakin said angrily.

"Your padawan was with her, could be worth talking to her." Alaran said before walking away.

"Could you-" Anakin began to say.

"Your asking for my help?" Alaran asked surprised.

"Time could be an issue, and something tells me you already have a bead on ventress." Anakin said.

"Ill find her, let me know when you are ready to talk." Alaran said and finished walking away.

Alaran tracked down Ventress just as Anakin got in touch with him. Anakin met up with them and Ventress filled him in on their short time working together and gave him the name of the woman Ahsoka contacted and informed him that her lightsabers were stolen.

"Thank you Alaran for all your help." Anakin said and offered Alaran his hand. "If there is anything I can do to pay you back don't hesitate to ask."

"Her lightsabers, if you find them return them to her, that's all I ask." Alaran said and Ventress looked at him surprised.

"She is a separatist and a war criminal." Anakin countered.

"She helped out your padawan, and is no longer apprentice to Count Dooku. I think that has at least earned her a pass this once, if she doesn't fly straight and a bounty is placed on her I will bring her to you personally." Alaran said and Ventress remained silent.

"Very well I will hold you to it." Anakin said and hopped on his speeder bike and took off.

"Why would you return my lightsabers to me?" Ventress asked after Anakin was merely a speck in the distance.

"I believe in second chances. Besides when I constructed my Lightsaber my master told me that it is my life, I am returning your life to you, the way I see it you owe me and a favor from a warrior of your caliber may come in handy one day, provided you stay alive long enough for me to collect." Alaran said. "Don't worry about thanking me that doesn't really seem like something you would do." Alaran then remarked and walked away.

* * *

Alaran stood outside of the senate building awaiting the outcome of Ahsoka's trial when it was announced that she had been cleared of all charges against her. Alaran had a feeling that if anyone was able to prove her innocence it would be Anakin, the two never liked each other personally but there was a great deal of respect between them. Alaran had been monitoring Ahsoka's force signature when a great deal of sadness washed over her suddenly.

"What's going on now, she was just cleared of charges that she could have been put to death for she should be estatic." Alaran said to himself. He felt her force signature growing nearer and decided it was time for the two of them to meet.

"Ahsoka Tano." Alaran said as she walked past him with her head hung low.

"Not really in the mood to talk right now." She said and kept walking.

"They still expelled you from the order?" Alaran asked as he walked quickly to catch up with her.

"Did you not hear what I-" Ahsoka began to say as she turned and looked at him. "Wait I know you."

"Im afraid we have never met my name is Alaran Agassi." Alaran extended his hand which Ahsoka refused.

"I know who you are, my master told me you are not to be trusted." Ahsoka said and continued walking.

"Of course he did, where is Anakin? I would think the two of you would be celebrating the good news." Alaran remarked.

"I'm afraid we will not be celebrating anything anytime soon." She said.

"Well then how about you allow me to help you clear your mind, your force signature is extremely clouded right now." Alaran suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Ahsoka asked knowing she wasn't going to be rid of Alaran easily and that she could use some distraction.

"There is a very nice cantina on Mustafar, shall we go?" Alaran asked.

"I am still a youngling and not old enough to drink. Besides isn't Mustafar home to the black sun?" She asked.

"Who said anything about drinking, and yes it is home to the black sun."

* * *

"You really hang out at places like this?" Ahsoka asked disgustedly as she looked around the bar at the dingy place and the lowlifes that inhabited it.

"From time to time." Alaran answered before signaling for the bartender who approached nervously. "Pour me something tall and cold."

"You really shouldn't be here after what happened last time." The bartender said.

"What happened last time?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

"Uh oh." The bartender said and walked away.

"Alaran you are a fool for coming back here but its going to be a large payday for us." A member of the black sun said as he approached them with a dozen other members behind him.

"You sound awfully confident in yourself." Alaran said calmly without even bothering to turn around. Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber until Alaran shook his head at her.

"There are more than enough of us to take down an ordinary bounty hunter." The man said.

"I am far from an ordinary bounty hunter." Alaran chimed in and raised his hand force lifting the man off the ground and tossing him across the room and into a table. The other black sun members rushed them and Alaran and Ahsoka both jumped up and backflipped from their bar stools where they squared off with the men. Ahsoka pulled her lightsabers and prepared to attack.

"That's not necessary Ahsoka, we are more than enough to deal with these thugs." Alaran said and smiled at her and for the first time since they met she smiled back before putting her lightsaber away.

...

"Who is going to pay for this damage?" The bartender asked looking around at all of the damage done.

"Not my problem take it up with them." Alaran said waving at the unconscious bodies lying around the establishment. "Im taking this one with me." He then said and grabbed the one he threw into the table and lifted him to his feet before slapping cuffs on him and dragging him out of the bar.

"Who is this?" Ahsoka asked as she walked out with him, seeming much more relieved and clear headed after their brawl.

"One of the members of the black sun council there is a bounty out for his arrest. For each of them really and its not very much but enough to get us by for another few weeks." Alaran said as they made their way back to his cruiser.

"Us? Weeks?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yea from time to time I find myself in sticky situations and I could use someone qualified to watch my back for an equal share of course. Unless you have something better to do." Alaran offered.

"I don't know, I barely know you and you are a traitor to the Jedi order." Ahsoka said and suddenly remembered what Anakin had told her.

"I think you and I have a few things to discuss." Alaran said as they boarded his ship.

* * *

"So you said we should talk." Ahsoka suggested breaking the silence that fell between the two.

"Right, well you see me as a traitor to the Jedi order, but the fact is that they cast me out the same way as you yourself were cast out when they thought you were guilty, only my rank was never restored and I was never offered my place back." Alaran said and engaged the autopilot function.

"Its not the same at all. They cast me out because they thought I was guilty of high treason amongst other things, you were practicing the ways of the sith, huge difference." Ahsoka countered and Alaran merely shook his head.

"Not quite, I was practicing the ways of the force, all of them. The thing is when I was a youngling, becoming a Jedi was a great honor to me but as I grew in years the clone wars began and I became a padawan to the great master Plo koon. The more I saw the more I began to question the ways of the Jedi and when I asked my master he gave me the same answers I am sure Anakin gave you. All Jedi give similar answers when certain questions arise, it seems almost like a programmed response and that wasn't enough for me. I began sneaking into the holocron chamber in the Jedi temple and researching the ancient ways of the force long before their were Jedi or Sith there were force weilders. I realized that the Jedi see things in black and white they see no shades of grey no matter how subtle or blantant those shades may be, that's what I am a shade of grey, neither light or dark yet can weild the strengths of both, watch closely." Alaran said and raised his right hand, suddenly a crackling of electricity appeared from his fingertips and Ahsoka jumped back out of instinct. He then walked to the back of the cruiser and picked up a dagger removed from their prisoner before walking back to Ahsoka and handed her the blade. "Cut me."

"What I wont cut you!" Ahsoka said refusing to take the blade.

"Trust me and trust in the force." Alaran said placing it in her hand and closing her fingers around the handle.

Ahsoka slowly placed the blade on the exposed forearm Alaran extended to her and slowly pressed harder until she saw that she drew blood. Alran closed his eyes and Ahsoka withdrew the blade and watched intently as the small cut lit up brightly. Alaran opened his eyes and wiped the blood from his forearm revealing a healed wound, only a faint red line remaining.

"What? How? I mean I have seen the sith lightning but how did you?" Ahsoka asked amazed.

"Its the light side of the forces ability." Alaran answered her.

"Then how come Master Yoda or Master Windu cant do that?" She then asked.

"The dark side of the force comes much easier because those that practice often have evil within their hearts making it much easier to reach their full potential, giving them an edge over the Jedi. It is the Jedi's inability to fully understand the force that restricts their limitations, and that is why I was cast out, not because I am evil. I don't know if they were worried that I was intending to become a sith lord or if they were scared of the power I was gaining but whatever the reason it shook the Jedi and they took the only action they felt that they could. I am not angry with them, saddened slightly that I am no longer fighting alongside Master Plo he was truly an amazing Jedi and I hope he finds all the happiness he deserves." Alaran explained to her.

"You really care for him don't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I was taken to begin my training at a very young age like most force sensitive children, I have little to no memory of my family, my mother, my father, once I became apprentice to master Plo we became close he became like the father I never remembered." Alaran said and sat back in the pilot seat and laid his head back with a heavy sigh. "How is master Plo?"

"Well your Story explains a lot, I remember when I was a youngling and we had training with Master Plo. He was always the most centered Jedi apart from Master Yoda. Over the past several years however it seems from time to time he struggles with an inner pain, then he winds up getting a grip on it at least for a short period. You know maybe sometime we could happen to run across him on the battlefield." Ahsoka suggested.

"I have thought about that, but if he is going through an inner turmoil perhaps its best not to reopen old wounds." Alaran said.

"Maybe it would help to fully heal those wounds." Ahsoka countered.

"Perhaps, I will mull it over, but until I reach a decision does this mean that you will join me?" Alaran asked.

"Depends, can you teach me that healing power?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am not seeking an apprentice, merely a partner. And besides in order to teach you that you must also learn the sith lightning and I do not feel that you are ready to take that step, it would take you forgetting everything you learned from Anakin. I do not wish for you to walk in my footsteps it is very difficult to keep yourself in balance between the opposing forces. If you reach that point on your own I will be happy to teach you but until then remain who you are." Alaran said." For now what do you say we get some sleep on the way back to coruscant. This cruiser only sleeps one you take the bed I will remain here in case any complications arise, good night Ahsoka."

"Good night Alaran." Ahsoka said as she got up and made her way to the small room with the small bed. "Thankfully I'm relatively small."

"Looks like I will need to upgrade to a larger cruiser." Alaran said and leaned back into the uncomfortable chair and closed his eyes as the autopilot flew its course back to coruscant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I do not own the rights to star wars any of their characters planets or species nor do I profit from them. I am little more than a fan with a dream.

Before we get started I would like to apologize for the long wait between updates I recently changed my lifestyle rather abruptly and without gong into detail ill just say that it kept me from a computer for quite a while. I would also like to thank everyone who clicked the favorite buttons and most of all the two of you who left a review, I hope you keep them coming because it is really refreshing to have a bad day at work only to pull up my email and see that I got a positive review or someone else following my story. So again thank you all for your support and I will work much harder in the future to bring you updates without the long wait. Now without further adieu, on with the story.

* * *

"Where are we going Master Agassi?" Ahsoka asked as he charted a course from the pilot seat.

"Ahsoka what did I tell you about calling me master?" Alaran asked agitation in his voice. "Oh and don't be so formal, Alaran is fine."

"Sorry force of habit, I'm trying to break myself of it honest." She said before getting back to her initial question. "So... destination?"

"Florum." Alaran answered before prepping the jump to hyperspace.

"What? Florum why? You know whats on Florum don't you? Pirates." Ahsoka began rambling.

"Precisely, why else would we travel to such a horrible place." Alaran replied to her.

"Why would you deal with pirates Alaran?" She then asked.

"Not pirates, Just one. Goes by the name of Hondo." Alaran informed her.

"Hondo... Ugh I'm hating this more by the minute." Ahsoka said.

"You're familiar with Hondo?" Alaran inquired as the cruiser made the jump to hyperspace.

"You could say that. In our last encounter he held me captive and tried to sell me to the highest bidder after attacking a republic cruiser full of younglings in an attempt to steal their crystals. You could say we are not on good terms." Ahsoka replied as Alaran's ship came out of hyperspace with Florum in view.

"You have nothing to be worried about Ahsoka. Hondo will try nothing so long as you are with me, If I had another option I would gladly explore that particular route but this cruiser is built for one and I need to sleep in something more comfortable than this pilot seat and Hondo owes me a favor." Alaran explained as they entered Florum's atmosphere and sped toward the pirate stronghold.

The ship soon came to a stop. Alaran landed it and lowered the ramp. Alaran walked down the ramp to blasters being pointed at him. He placed his hands in the air as he continued advancing.

"Stop right there Jedi." One of the pirates said.

"I will not, I do not wish to harm any of you I am only here to see Hondo." Alaran responded and dropped his hands back to his side where Ahsoka joined him her hand at the lightsabers on her hips.

"Alaran it has been far too long. Oh and you brought Ahsoka my favorite Jedi." Sang Hondo's familiar voice as he exited the stronghold.

"Hondo, do you mind telling your men to stand down before I am forced to disarm them?" Alaran answered.

"As cocky as ever, you know there are only two of you. Even as Jedi you don't stand a chance against all my men." Hondo said.

"You seem pretty confident about that." Alaran replied with a smile and raised a whole group of the pirates off the ground using the force and tossed them into the wall of the stronghold.

"Ah ha ha ha. I love seeing the force in action. Come my boy lets share a drink and discuss business." Hondo laughed before turning and leading the way inside where drinks were poured for the three of them.

"Still drinking this swill I see." Alaran said and took a swig of the drink that was handed to him.

"Swill? First you make my men look like amateurs then you insult me?! Ha ha we will make a pirate out of you yet." Hondo laughed and raised his own glass. "Now down to business, what do you have for me this time? More spices I presume?"

"No I am actually in the starship market today, you see I need to upgrade and I thought that maybe you could help me out." Alaran said as ahsoka sat there quietly still unsure of dealing with Hondo given their past.

"Yes a starship, I can help you with that. I just came by a Radiant IX by the most legal of means recently that would be perfect for you." Hondo said and Alaran just shook his head.

"No. Radiants have problems with the electrical power couplings. What else do you have?" Alaran asked him.

"Hmm I do have an Ardent IV in storage but it is not one I would be willing to part with cheaply. I can give it to you for a half million Druggats." Hondo said.

"That's robbery even for you Hondo." Ahsoka chimed in.

"She has a point Hondo. The Ardent is a little larger than I was planning on but I will make a deal with you. 200,000 druggats and my current cruiser in trade provided The Ardent has cloaking capabilities."

"Of course it does but that costs extra lets say 300,000." Hondo countered.

"225,000 and not a penny more. You owe me Hondo, how many destroyed separatist ships have I given you the location to? Hoy many cargo holds full of spices have you looted thanks to my information. You can take my offer or the flow of said information can go elsewhere in the future." Alaran gave his final offer.

"You drive a hard bargain but I do so love to look forward to the future. Though these days it can be so fleeting." Hondo replied. "Well what do you say we get you to your new cruiser?" Hondo asked before finishing his drink.

"Whatever gets us out of here." Ahsoka replied leaving her full glass at the table when she got up.

The three made their way to a ship hangar full of several cruisers that had collected dust for quite some time. Hondo opened the door and Alaran approached the ship he had bought and wiped some dust from the hull causing him to cough.

"I don't suppose my money buys me a wash as well?" Alaran asked.

"I suppose I could order my men to clean this beauty for you for a price." Hondo replied.

"Ugh I will wash it myself when we get somewhere other than here." Ahsoka said ready to leave.

"I guess your men will not have to worry about it then. We will gather our belongings and be on our way. Its been a pleasure doing business with you Hondo." Alaran said and shook the pirates hand.

"The pleasure is all mine just remember to keep the seperatist ships coming." Hondo replied before leaving Ahsoka and Alaran alone.

* * *

The duo left Florum in their new cruiser and flew back to coruscant to furnish the new ship and make it liveable. After all was said and done They got a motel before planning for their next mission.

"So what's next master?" Ahsoka asked through a yawn after the long day.

"Ahsoka!" Alaran replied.

"Sorry Alaran. So where are we off to tomorrow?" She inquired.

"I thought I would let you choose. You seem to find something wrong with everything I choose." Alaran answered.

"Ok what about Hoth?" She asked.

"Hoth? There is nothing on Hoth except for Wampa and Tauntaun." Alaran asked confused.

"That's not all, not anymore. There is a base being constructed there that is supposed to be a secret but has been gaining the attention of the seperatists. We need to keep it a secret." She informed him.

"There is something more, something you are not telling me." Alaran replied.

"No thats it, look we may be members of the Jedi order no longer but if the past weeks prove anything its that we are still peace keepers and you as much as anyone do not want the seperatists to win this war." She answered.

Alaran could still sense deception from her but instead of getting upset he became intrigued as to what it is that she could be hiding.

"Fair enough you argued your case well, to Hoth it is we will leave at first light. Alaran said as he got up from the sofa in the motel room and began heading for the shower.

"Save me some hot Water." Ahsoka said.

Alaran waved her comment off as he shut the door behind himself. Ahsoka yawned deeply before heading to her room to gather a change of clothes for when the shower was free. On the way she passed Alaran's room and noticed his lightsabers on the nightstand next to his bed and they intrigued her. She had only heard of one other force wielder with a double blade saber and he was a sith with red blades an enemy to the jedi but most of all master Obi wan. Come to think of it Count dooku uses a red saber and so does ventress and other members of the dark side she had come across in her studies, Alaran practiced the ways of the sith what if his are red? After all she had yet to even see him ignite his sabers. everytime they experienced trouble she reached for hers but he is so confident in his abilities that he doesn't even bother and he has yet to take a life. Ahsoka began to become more and more curious. She knew it was probably a bad idea but curiosity got the better of her. She ignited the double saber and found the blades were a purple like Master Windu's she then picked up the single blade light saber and ignited it, a white blade emerged and she let loose a breath of relief upon not seeing red. How beautiful she thought looking at the two and picturing the show that Alaran could put on if he were use them in tandem.

"What if they had been red?" Alaran asked shirtless from the doorway.

"Master oh I I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have... What I mean is I should have asked... Or minded my own business." Ahsoka began rambling unsure of what to say.

"You still don't trust me." Alaran responded.

"Its not that... Its just that..." Ahsoka was still stuttering.

"If I had intended to hurt you I could have done so at any time I wanted." Alaran responded and force pushed Ahsoka into the wall hard enough to create a crack through it from floor to ceiling. "Is this what you want?"

"Master what are you doing?" She asked feeling Alarans force presence darken until it was almost unbearable.

"Attack me Ahsoka!" Alarans voice raised.

"I wont." Ahsoka replied force in her voice this time knowing that if he keeps pushing she will not have a choice.

"Then I will leave you no choice." Alaran said in a calm menacing tone this time before using the force to rip his white saber from her grip, He ignited it and crossed the room in one stride swinging it for her neck.

Ahsoka ignited the double blade and raised it just in time to block his strike.

"Master stop this!" Ahsoka pleaded before alaran pulled back and swung again.

Ahsoka began blocking attack after attack before launching her own attack. She swung at Alaran's legs, he lifted his leg to avoid the attack and stepped on the hilt of the lightsaber between Ahsokas hand placement knocking it from her grip. Ahsoka backflip kicked Alaran in the face knocking him back then used the forced to bring the lightsaber back to her. Alaran kicked to his feet then rolled forward to avoid another swing of the blade. Upon rolling back to his feet he raised his blade just in time to block another strike. Alaran swept ahsokas leg tripping her to the ground, she reached for the lightsaber until the weight of Alaran's foot on her wrist pinned her to the ground, a split second later and she felt the heat from his lightsaber at the back of her neck.

"Not bad." Alaran said before powering down his lightsaber he then picked up his purple lightsaber and placed them both back on his nightstand.

"You attacked me." She said angrily refusing the hand he offered.

"First time wielding a double blade lightsaber?" Alaran asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"No you were actually much better than I thought but you did leave yourself vulnerable to one death blow and two limb dismemberments I could have taken." Alaran informed her.

"But you didn't." She responded confused.

"Because I never had any intention to. I am not the first Jedi to walk the line between both light and dark sides Ahsoka nor the first to operate outside of the jedi code. Master Windu was also once like myself, he still has some of those qualities. His fighting style for instance involves him using emotion to increase his strength. Not exactly the way of the Jedi yet he serves on the council. Whether it was due to distrust or curiosity all you have to do is ask and I will tell you anything you wish to know." Alaran informed her.

"But why did you attack me?" She asked.

"Seemed like the right thing to do. You see giving in to impulse is not a direct route to the dark side. Long before it was decided that jedi Should forgo emotional attachments there were still good and evil, while I do not disagree that it is a good way to keep force wielders on the light side it is not absolutely necessary. Maintining who you are is simply about finding an equal balance within the force and within yourself. It is by no means an easy task, for years I teeter tottered on the edge nearly succumbing to the dark side, the longer it continued the more I continued my studies and more I grew with the force. I began to tust not only in the force but in myself as well and it soon seemed that the tightrope began to get a lot less shaky. I do not expect you to understand but I do have an idea." Alaran explained to the young force wielder.

"Which is?" Ahsoka asked.

"If we survive Hoth tomorrow you will meditate with me. I can take you on the journey I went through years ago and you can experience what I went through first hand. You will feel the pull to the darkside, you will feel the conflict I went through in both my mind and my heart and most of all you will experience my true feelings towards my place in this war. That should be enough to convince you that I am no threat, to you or the Jedi. For now I hope that you can at least trust me enough to sleep, if we face seperatists tomorrow you may need it. I know I could use at least 6 hours so if you don't mind." Alaran said.

"Of course, goodnight master... Uh Alaran." She said before walking from his room.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." Alaran said as he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can already tell she is going to be a handful."

"Wow that fight was so much more intense than any other training or sparring that I have experienced. Alaran attacks so swiftly yet calm and efficient, his comment about having been able to kill or dismember me was more than just a boast. Upon going over the events afterward in my head he was right he saw every weakness I presented and had every opportunity to capitalize on it but chose not to. There is something about him that I can not quite pinpoint although I do believe he was honest about not being a threat. I suppose he did offer to allow me to join him in meditation to experience his memories I suppose that merits some trust, besides what will one more day hurt." Ahsoka said to herself before getting a shower and calling it a night herself.

* * *

"R-7 put the ship down at the rendezvous point we discussed we will proceed from here on foot." Alaran told his astromech as he stood at the open door as his cruiser sped along above the ice planets surface. "Am I safe in assuming you have jumped from a cruiser before?" He then asked ahsoka as she stood next to him in her parka.

"You are." She informed him.

"Ok lets go." Alaran then said and leapt from the cruiser with Ahsoka following suit behind him.

They used the force to slow their descent before landing softly on the planets surface.

"Where exactly is this base?" Alaran asked.

"I'm not sure." Ahsoka answered.

"Ok." Alaran said before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, a calm aura washed over him as he began feeling for signs of the force. "Just over that next ridge to the west there is a strong force signature, a Jedi along with a battalion of clones."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asked and began running at a full sprint.

"Ahsoka wait." Alara said causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What is it master... Uh Alaran?" She asked.

"Group of Wampa. Remember Ahsoka the force resides in all living things you must feel for it. We will head north then double back and head for the base to give them a wide berth. Wampa are dangerous creatures and I would rather avoid any complications while we can.

The two headed north and doubled back for the base. Ahsokas teeth chattered loudly and Alaran laughed at her. She made a snowball and threw it at him hitting him in the back.

"Is that all you got?" He asked before raising his hands and using the force to pick up a large mound of snow before dumping the pile on her almost completely burying her underneath of it.

Ahsoka pulled herself from the snow and prepared to respond in kind when a troop transport ship flew overhead.

"Droids." Alaran said. "Guess you were right, the base is gaining separatist attention."

"We have to hurry." Ahsoka said and took off at a sprint.

"Ahsoka wait." Alaran shouted.

"Alaran the base is in trouble, we don't have the time to wait." Ahsoka said after stopping once again.

"Ahsoka relax, take a deep breath and think. That was only one transport ship, its clearly a recon squadron if they report that there are three jedi at the base they will unload every droid they have at their disposal. The clones clan handle a single recon squad." Alaran explained.

"So our haste will only make things worse, got it." She said and let out a deep sigh.

Alaran and ahsoka continued their normal pace until they reached the ridge only a few hundred yards from a base built into a mountain where a small battle was taking place. Droids firing at clones and the clones firing back at the small squad from cover. Another large transport ship flew in, came to a stop and began unloading more droids.

"That's our cue." Ahsoka said and prepared to leap from the ridge.

"Patience Ahsoka." Alaran said.

"I am tired of waiting they need our help." Ahsoka chimed in angrily.

"And they will get it, be patient." Alaran said calmly and took a deep breath as the ship lowered the last of the droids. Alaran closed his eyes and held out his hand the ship prepared to take off when its thrusters exploded and the ship fell from the air crashing down onto the droids it dropped destroying them all in a fiery explosion.

"Did you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes lets go." Alaran then said and leapt from the ridge landing in the snow at the bottom.

The two leapt over the fiery wreckage of the ship and made a beeline for the base. Alaran ignited his white lightsaber and began slicing through droids from behind as they made their way through what remained of the first droid squadron. Ahsoka followed suit and began dismantling droids.

"Hold your fire." Commander Cody shouted from as Alaran used the force to crush the head of the last remaining droid. "I didn't know we were expecting reinforcements but its damn good to see you sir." He said as Alaran approached him. "Ahsoka?" He then questioned when she pulled the hood of her parka down.

"Its good to see you Cody." She said and smiled before putting her lightsaber back on her waist.

"Should you be here sir?" He asked her knowing she was no longer a Jedi.

"Would you prefer we left?" Alaran asked. "There will be more droids on the way."

"No we will take all the help we can get. I didn't get your name sir." He responded to Alaran.

"Alaran Agassi. I am sorry to inform you that the republic did not send us however. You can think Ahsoka for that Commander." Alaran responded and shook cody's hand.

"We always were able to count on you for a fight sir." He smiled at her.

"Well Well it is good to see you little Soka." A familiar voice rang out from the entrance to the base and Alaran froze in his spot.

"Master Plo how are you?" Ahsoka said and approached Master Plo Koon. "Oh there is someone with me I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Soka, perhaps you should introduce me to your friend." He said and placed his hand on her shoulder as they turned around and headed back out of the base.

"Actually you already know him." She said as they exited the base and saw Alaran with his back to them with his cloak up as if he could hide himself.

"Master." Alaran said as he turned to face the man who taught him the ways of the force.

"Padawan Agassi, its has been a long time." Master Plo said as shocked as Alaran was. "How did the two of you become acquaintances?" He asked them.

"Alaran helped me find a place for myself in the universe after I left the jedi order." Ahsoka explained.

"I am glad to hear that Ahsoka." Master Plo said to her. "Perhaps we should head inside and prepare for the battle to come."

"Lead the way master." Alaran said and followed his former master inside.

"I am no longer your master Alaran." Plo Koon said as they headed inside.

"See its a hard habit to break." Ahsoka joked with Alaran who was not amused.

"Yeah your right I am no longer your apprentice you made sure of that!" Alaran responded angrily.

"I do not believe this is the best time for this particular conversation." Master Plo responded and kept walking.

"I don't believe there is a best time for this conversation." Alaran said eager to get it out of the way now that he is faced with his past.

"I agree but maybe we should form a plan off attack for when the droid reinforcements arrive." Plo Koon said.

"Master Plo is right." Ahsoka said after placing her hand on Alarans shoulder.

"Ok, well they only have one way to come from and we have the secured location. Now that we know they are coming we can set up an outer perimeter. Lets set up heavy gunners here, here, and here." Alaran said pointing to locations on a holo map of the base that Commander Cody pulled up. "We can place sharp shooters on the mountain here and here."

"I am afraid the mountain is too steep to climb." Commander Cody responded.

"Ahsoka and I can help with that." Alaran said.

"Very well, we can place perimeter mines at these locations here." Master Plo said.

"No time." Cody said as a transmission came over his radio.

"Hmm I thought we had more time, I guess they really want this base. Lets go." Alaran said and they took off for the entrance again.

"For old times sake?" Master Plo asked causing Alaran to smirk.

"For old times sake." Alaran responded and stopped where he was at.

Master plo ran to the door opening and lowered his hands. Alaran took off at a full sprint, he reached Master Plo placed his foot in his hand and Master Plo used the force to launch Alaran toward the advancing droids. Alaran ignited his sabers mid air and sliced through two super battle droids before rolling forward and rising to his feet with a spin separating 4 battle droids from their heads, he lifted his hands and raised all of the droids within a 15 yard radius off the ground before squeezing his hands and crushing them.

Ahsoka ran forward and ignited both of her lightsabers reflecting blasts as she ran master Plo with his lightsaber out to the right of her. The three Jedi made short work of the droids with the support of the colon troops behind them. Just as Alaran decapitated the last droid three more ships flew over dropping hundreds of droids.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alaran ground out.

"Calm yourself Alaran, frustration and anger are not the Jedi way." Master Plo stated calmly.

"I am no longer a Jedi." Alran responded causing Master Plo to shake his head.

The three went back to work without another word when one last ship flew in dropping a squad of commando droids accompanied by General grievous.

"Grievous!" All three of the Jedi shouted.

Alaran began dismantling droid after droid making his way to the droid General. He picked up a super battle droid and force threw him clearing out a path for him to follow through deflecting blasts from commando droids as he approached.

"Grievous, quit cowering behind your droids. Face me, face your fate." Alaran shout and Grievous shoved some droids out of his way before lighting two of his Lightsabers he had removed from fallen Jedi.

"Eager to die are you? Your Lightsabers will be excellent additions to my collection." Grievous said as he walked forward slowly.

When grievous became within striking distance alaran attacked using his double saber with one hand to block while swinging and slashing with his white blade. Grievous spun the top half of his body with his blades extended causing Alaran to bend backwards to avoid the attack. Alaran dug one end of his purple saber into the ground while the other stopped grievous from spinning alarn stood back up and grievous spun in the opposite direction. Alaran blocked with his white saber with his back to grievous and used his free hand after releasing the purple saber to grab Grievous from over his shoulder and throw him. Alaran leapt for the downed Grievous and force pulled his purple saber to him and crossed both his sabers aiming for grievous' neck. Grievous reignited his sabers blocking Alaran's attack before extending his other two arms with two more lightsabers. Alaran back flipped away from grievous ready to resume the fight.

"Alaran we have to retreat our forces are being overrun." Plo Koon shouted over the battlefield.

Alaran looked back and realized Master Plo was right and he sighed deeply knowing he would have to wait to kill Grievous.

"Running away Jedi?" Grievous asked.

"Until next time Droid." Alaran said and force pushed Grievous back through his troops before he took off running back toward the base cutting down droids along the way.

Alaran made his way back to the entrance and he and Master Plo blocked blasts with their lightsaber until the last of the clones were inside. They then entered and shut the door before destroying the console locking them inside.

"Commander Cody how bad is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"19 troops lost sir another 11 injured 6 of them critically." He responded.

"Get the survivors to the med bay and get that checked out while you are there." Alaran said looking at his shoulder where a droid blast hit him.

"Ill be fine sir its just a flesh wound." He responded.

"All the same Commander get the wound looked at by the medical droid." Master Plo said.

"Right away sir." Cody responded before saluting the three force wielders.

"Master Plo, maybe you should contact the temple and request reinforcements." Alaran suggested.

"It would seem Grievous is blocking our transmissions." Plo responded.

"That door will not hold them forever." Ahsoka said.

"I agree little Soka we must formulate a plan." Master Plo said and headed for the war room.

"What do we have as far as weapons go?" Alaran asked.

"Various blasters, small explosives, grenades, and mines mostly. This base was supposed to be a secret we are ill prepared for a battle of this magnitude." Master Plo responded.

"That's not going to be enough." Alaran informed them although they were already aware of the fact.

"Guys." Ahsoka said.

"What about flammable liquids." Alaran asked.

"We have jet fuel in the Hangar." Master Plo answered.

"Guys!" Ahsoka shouted.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Alaran asked.

"Grievous is getting through." She said and pointed torward a monitor showing his lightsabers cutting through the door.

"Guess we don't have a choice the three of us in the narrow hallway will have an advantage." Master Plo said.

"Not against that many blasters, we need more time. If no one else has an idea I think I can buy some time." Alaran informed them.

"Whatever you do you must do it fast." Master plo said.

Alaran sat on the floor with his legs crossed and closed his eyes. The base began to shake and Ahsoka looked around nervously.

"Uh Master?" She asked.

"Quiet Ahsoka." Master Plo said.

The shaking continued for few more moments before coming to a stop. Alaran stood back up and took a deep breath.

"Ok we have more time." Alaran smiled.

"What was that Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"He bought us some time Soka." Master Plo told her.

"Would you mind explaining that to me?" She asked.

"Not only did he buy us time but severely thinned the droids numbers as well brilliant idea Alaran." Master Plo praised. "The force has grown immensely within you."

"Will someone tell me what happened?" Ahsoka asked again.

"I buried them." Alaran said and Ahsoka looked at the monitors that show the outside of the base only to see the camera was no longer functioning.

"No." She said.

"Yes." Alaran responded.

"You caused an avalanche? How is that a good idea? You were right you bought us time, you buried us as well." She shouted

"Your right I did but we are still alive for now."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the star wars universe including characters, races, species, planets, moons, or systems. If Disney were to grant me those rights I promise them I would do amazing work for them, sadly that is merely a dream. To the great George Lucas, even though you sold out to Disney you are still a legend in my eyes and you will forever hold a place in my heart, may the force be with you.

Before I get started with this next chapter I would like to explain a few things. Before my last chapter I said that I made a lifestyle change that kept me from my laptop and that Is true and I know that technically I do not owe anyone an explanation I feel like I should, you see I was worried about how people would think of me if I told them what that lifestyle change was but then I realized it is a change to improve myself and regardless of what others may think I am extremely proud of myself, so here it is and it may not seem like a big deal to you but I recently gave up smoking cigarettes and I knew that if I were to do nothing but sit in front of a computer and type these chapters out that I would not be able to resist the nicotine cravings so I stayed away and stayed active and took on activities that kept my mind away from such thoughts. I now feel confident that while I continue this fight every day that I am better able to control the cravings that my past has ingrained within me. Again I apologize for the wait but I am back, new and improved, better than ever and I am now dedicating myself to this story so I hope that you enjoy it. Please rate and review. This is a bit of a long one so bare with me.

Note: Bold writing is Alaran explaining things within his meditation.

Now without further adieu, on with chapter 3.

* * *

"So any bright ideas as to how we are going to get out of here now that you buried us under a hundred tons of snow and ice Alaran?" Ahsoka asked frustrated at the feeling of being helpless within the base.

"Yes?" He answered. "Have the uninjured clones grab anything they can to start chipping away at ice by the entrance. Shovels, ice picks, I wouldn't be opposed to grenades or flame throwers if they can manage it safely."

"So that's it? You bury us in only for us to tunnel out?" Ahsoka asked getting more and more frustrated.

"No I buried us to destroy half of the droids forces outside of the base and to give the injured clones time to see the medical droids. Relax Ahsoka my decision was not made lightly, you must realize that not all battles are won by brute force or by rushing in without thinking." Alaran informed her.

"Patience little Soka, one thing I learned in my time with Alaran is that he is just as efficient with his mind as his lightsaber." Master Plo stated.

"I apologize Alaran its just that this is not the first time I have been buried alive, I guess it just makes me a little uncomfortable." She said and sighed heavily.

"Its understandable Ahsoka, and there is no need to apologize, however you must realize that we have life support systems, recycled oxygen, and stores of food, even if we were to be stuck here for an extended period we could survive for many cycles, plenty of enough time for us to be rescued." Alaran comforted in an attempt to ease her troubled mind.

"Master Plo is there anywhere here that I could meditate undisturbed?" Alaran then asked Master Plo Koon.

"You can use the communications room, its seem with our transmissions being blocked it is of little use to us at the moment." He stated and Alaran nodded before walking away.

"He does not seem to be very upset with they way your relationship ended, at least he is able to be civil." Ahsoka said to Master Plo after Alaran left.

"On the surface he is calm although his inner struggle is very turbulent. Our bond grew strong during his apprenticeship and when the ties were severed he refused to let it show but he was deeply hurt and in many ways he never fully recovered from that." Master Plo explained.

"One could say he was not the only one." Ahsoka said sadly sensing the pain those old memories brought back for Master Plo.

"You would be correct. As jedi we are taught to forgo emotional attachment but it is much easier said than done. The most we are able to do is realize that the decision that was made was for the greater good. Now I Believe we should take a page from Alaran's book and prepare ourselves mentally for the inevitable battle ahead." Master Plo said and placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Yes master." She agreed.

* * *

"General Plo, we are able to see light filtering through the ice." Commander Cody said entering the war room interrupting Master Plo's meditation.

"Very well commander, could you gather our guests and meet me back at the entrance." Master Plo commanded.

"Right away sir." Cody saluted and left the room.

"Mr. Agassi sir, we are nearly through the ice." Cody said after finding Alaran in his meditative state. "General Plo and Commander Tano are already awaiting your presence."

"Thank you Cody. Lets go." Alaran said after force pulling his lightsabers to him and placing them on his hips.

"Are we all ready?" Alaran asked as he approached the clone troops and the other two force sensitives.

"Always sir, lets dismantle some clankers." One of the clones answered and followed by cheers from the others.

Alaran, Plo Koon, and Ahsoka all stood at the remainder of the ice wall and placed their hands out. The wall exploded outward sending shards of ice and Droids flying.  
The three force wielders ignited their sabers and ran out deflecting blasts from the droids that were still standing while the clones followed them out taking out the less fortunate droids on the ground.

"The avalanche worked, their numbers are thinned, lets take em boys." Commander Cody shouted igniting a fire in the hearts of his fellow soldiers.

"Shall we pick up where we left off Grievous?" Alaran shouted over the battle to the Droid standing behind the wave of other battle droids.

"It would be (cough) my pleasure Jedi." He stated and shoved two droids out of his way.

Alaran walked through the battle field calmly slicing droids into pieces as he did so.

"You don't remember me do you droid?" Alaran asked him as he approached.

"Should I jedi? I have killed many of you over the years." Grievous stated as he lit his Lightsabers.

"I was nearly one of your victims years ago." Alaran informed him.

"And you came here to allow me to finish the job. How kind of you Jedi." Grievous said as the two circled each other.

"You left me for dead with a hole in my chest on the floor of your warship before you fled to your escape pod, but not before you took my lightsaber. I am going to reclaim it today along with the arm that wields it." Alaran threatened before swinging his white lightsaber only for it to be blocked by two of grievous' sabers.

"And which one might that be?" Grievous asked extending his other two arms and the lightsabers they held.

Alaran just smiled as he jumped back to avoid Grievous' strikes as he immediately recognized his first lightsaber from so many years ago. Alaran went on the defensive as grievous attacked ferociously with all four blades. Grievous swung all four down and alarain raised his to block the strike. He used his free hand to force push grievous back he then vaulted and rolled forward swinging upward removing Grievous' lower left arm. He then force pulled the saber to himself and ignited the familiar green blade.

"I warned you Grievous, next I will take your head." Alaran smiled confidently.

"Good luck Jedi." Grievous responded.

'Grievous your forces are being overwhelmed, it is time for you to retreat.' Count Dooku's voice came over Grievous com.

"I can kill the Jedi." Grievous told him angrily.

'If you continue to disobey orders the Jedi will be the last of your worries.' Dooku threatened.

Master plo made his way to the fight and he and Alaran went on the offensive. They attacked confidently getting the upper hand. Grievous struggled to defend when suddenly his ship flew in over head. Grievous jumped up and landed on top of the ship making his escape from the battle.

"I see your lightsaber is back in its rightful place." Master Plo said as they watched grievous fly off into the sky.

"After all these years." Alaran said and looked at the blade in his hand.

"It would seem you are amassing quite the collection." Master Plo stated looking at the three lightsaber handles Alaran now carried. "Lets see if you can still handle it as well as you used to." Master Plo said looking back at the few remaining droids.

"Is that a challenge?" Alaran asked.

"In fact it is." Master Plo stated and the two worked their way through the battlefield fighting to see who could destroy more of the remaining droids.

Alaran made quick work of the remaining droids approaching the final battle droid when a blast hit it in the head.

"It would seem we have a tie." Master Plo stated as he walked back to Alaran.

"Only because Cody shot the last droid." Alaran said disappointed that he was unable to best his former master.

"You were always so competitive. Although I seem to recall that you have never once even tied me, you have grown much since our departure." Master plo commended.

"Thank you Master." Alaran said.

"Remember Alaran I am no longer your master. Speaking of the subject perhaps it is time you and I had our talk." Master Plo stated and walked back toward the base. "Commander Cody I would like a full breakdown after you have surveyed our battle." He then said to Cody.

"Yes sir." Cody saluted.

"So you wanted to clear the air between us, I am afraid it will not be that easy." Alaran said after they entered the base again.

"As I was sure it would not be if we had ever met again." Plo said. "However I feel that I owe you at least a conversation. You must know Alaran that expelling you from the order was not my decision."

"I believe you, it comes down to a council decision I know, but you have pull within the council you mean to tell me that there was nothing you could have done?" Alaran asked his anger beginning to grow.

"I did fight for you Alaran however to the rest of the council you were too great a threat. With your power and your ideals it was decided that trying to force the Jedi code on you would eventually turn you against them. The risk was too great." Master Plo stated as they sat across from each other at a table in the mess hall.

"So they thought they could just kick me out and we would become allies?" Alaran asked him.

"Not at all The council's plan was that the jedi code was too structured for you to accept and you would have a better chance of straying from the dark side if you were to forge your own path instead of following in ours. It would seem that the council was right." Master Plo said.

"What if they hadn't been? What if you pushing me away pushed me to the dark side?" Alaran asked.

"The topic did arise, but it was ultimately decided that you were too much of an independent soul to follow a code whether it be light or dark. Breaking our Master-Apprentice bond was not an easy thing to do, you were an excellent apprentice, the greatest I had ever taken but your curiosity was too great, you began breaking the rules at a young age by studying ancient forbidden Holocrons, by studying the dark side of the force. I tried to guide you down a path but as an apprentice you knew more about the ancient ways of the force than I do myself. It became difficult to answer your questions and still be truthful. You have made quite the name for yourself after leaving the order and as much as I regretted it, it would seem the right choice was made. My only hope now is that one day you are able to forgive me." Master Plo said and looked into Alaran's eyes.

"I guess since you put it that way the council was right I am aware that the order and myself would have never worked. I guess the pain of losing my master was just too much for me to handle at the time, it nearly pushed me to the dark side but the strength you instilled in me kept me balanced. I will continue to forge my own path and I hope that one day we shall meet again. Oh but before I go." Alaran then said and removed his green lightsaber from his belt and handed it to his former Master.

"Alaran I'm afraid I can not." Master Plo said shocked at Alaran's offer.

"When I constructed my Lightsaber you told me that this weapon is my life. You saved my life after Grievous nearly killed me, I owe you this." Alaran said and pushed it closer to him.

"This is a great honor Alaran I will wield it as you would yourself." Master Plo said accepting the lightsaber.

"I know you will, now Ahsoka and I should go before republic reinforcements arrive and have some questions." Alaran said and stood up from the table.

"I shall see you off my former Padawan." Plo said and walked back outside with him.

"Are you ready to go Ahsoka?" Alaran asked as he walked outside too find her helping to survey the battlefield.

"Almost Master, but I have a question." She said.

"Go ahead Ahsoka oh and stop calling me Master." Alaran gave the go ahead.

"What is this?" She asked pulling out a bright blue crystal.

"Oh wow, where did you find that Ahsoka?" Alaran asked her.

"I found it on the battlefield. It must have been stuck in the ice and became freed when we broke through the barrier. What is it?" She asked again.

"Its called a permafrost crystal, found only here on hoth, very rare. It is a crystal imbued with the force they can be used to power lightsabers." Alaran informed her. "I have been looking for one for quite a while."

"I did not know that other crystals can be attuned with the force. I thought it was only the kyber crystals on illum. Well here take this one." Ahsoka said and extended it to him.

"No I can not take that Ahsoka. It is yours I think its time for you to create your first non Jedi issued Lightsaber." Alaran said excited to see a permafrost infused Lightsaber.

"I think that is an excellent idea little Soka." Master Plo stated.

"Yea maybe I should." She agreed and looked down at the crystal again.

"Well It looks as if our time on Hoth is coming to an end. It was good seing you Master Plo, until we meet again." Alaran said.

"Bye Master Plo it's been fun." Ahsoka said giving the man a hug.

"You have a strange definition of fun little one. Good luck with your travels and may the force be with you, both of you." Master plo said.

"You as well Master." Alaran stated and they began walking toward the rendezvous point where Alaran's cruiser awaited.

"So it seems you and Master Plo buried the hatchet." Ahsoka said.

"We did, thank you Ahsoka, although you did mislead me into coming here." Alaran stated although he was not angry.

"I did not I just told you the base was gaining separatist attention. I admit I left out some details but I would not call that misleading." She defended.

"You knew Master Plo would be there, after you told me you were not hiding anything." Alaran said.

"I did not know he would be there, at the exact moment we arrived." She said and smiled at him.

"Either way that was exactly what I needed so thanks again." Alan thanked her again.

"Your welcome, now you said I should create my first non Jedi Issued Lightsaber, does that mean yours were not created with the crystals found on illum?" She asked.

"How many Jedi have you known without the standard green or blue?" Alaran asked her.

"Very few, I just thought the other crystals were rare on Illum." She said.

"Other colors do not appear on Illum but they are the most easily accessible, that is why the Jedi harvest them. They are imbued with the force others require a jedi to imbue them with their own force abilities altering the strength of the lightsaber and some offer added effects to the Lightsaber such as the permafrost crystal you hold." Alaran informed her. "In fact I have several lightsabers other than these two." Alaran informed her.

"How many?" She asked.

"A dozen. You see while collecting bounties I also began collecting crystals from different places throughout the galaxy. Take over the controls for a moment will you?" Alaran asked as he got up from the pilot seat of the ship.

Alaran returned several moments later with an armored case. He unlocked it and showed Ahsoka the varying lightsabers. He ignited them one by one showing her the various colors of the blades.

"I acquired the Krayt dragon pearl that powers this one after slaying a krayt dragon on tatooine. It is the sign of a true warrior amongst the Tusken Raiders. He said and Ignited the pearl white blade he carries with him. "This one is powered by a durindfire gem That I acquired as a bounty I collected. This one is powered by a gem called sunriders destiny I had to attune my own force signature to this crystal myself which means that I am the only one able to ignite it." He explained showing off a teal colored lightsaber. "This one was found when venturing through the Qixoni system." Alaran said and Ignited a blood red blade much darker than the ones Sith carry. "The remainder are all blue and green powered by different crystals."

"Wow that's amazing. When we get back to Coruscant you can get started on fashioning your permafrost blade." Alaran said excited to see the finished product.

"I cant wait. So you mentioned allowing me to join you in a meditation, something you wanted to show me." She reminded him.

"You still do not trust me?" Alaran asked.

"No that's not it, actually after today I saw another side of you, but I am actually rather curious. If you would prefer not to that's ok." She said puffing out her bottom lip.

"No its quite alright." He assured her. "R-7 take over the controls. Oh and do not disturb us unless an emergency arises." He then told his astromech. "Ahsoka follow me." He then said and led her to his bedroom.

Alaran sat cross legged on the floor as Ahsoka sat in front of him in the same style.

"Take my hands." He said stretching them outright. "Before we begin I must warn you, you will feel everything I went through as if you were experiencing it firsthand. You will feel the pull to the dark side and how tempting it can be." He warned sure that she is strong enough of mind to handle it but still wanted to make sure she was prepared mentally.

"I can handle it." She said sounding sure of herself.

"I am serious Ahsoka, do not get cocky. If I am going to do this I need you to take it seriously." He said and she just nodded her head before lowering it, closing her eyes and placing her hands in his.

Before long it was as if Ahsoka was being pulled into Alaran's mind. Suddenly she could see Alaran barely old enough to be a padawan, he was on a troop transport ship as it came to a landing at a droid base.

**My first command. A limited time frame forced Master Plo and myself to divide our forces.**

"Remember Alaran we only have 25 minutes to set our charges and get to the roof any longer and the Anti aircraft guns will be back online." Master Plo koon said over his com device.

"Got it master, Bravo team and I will already be waiting when you arrive." Alaran replied jokingly.

"Alright team. We have to descend three floors, locate the central control room, set our charges and get to the roof with lightning speed. I have all the faith in the world in you guys lets go." Alaran said to his team as they leapt from the transport and made their way to the front entrance.

"We should be heading to the west hangar entrance sir." Commander Glyph said knowing they would meet heavy resistance kicking in the front door.

"Change of plans, we don't have the time to scale the building then work our way down even further." Alaran responded.

"But sir the plan was..." Commander glyph began.

"As I said change of plans. Master Plo put me in charge and I plan on completing my mission in the time required. Now do any of you have a problem with destroying a few droids?" Alaran asked.

"No sir." The team responded.

"And are any of you afraid of droids?" He then asked.

"No sir." They responded once again.

"Then why don't we get our hands dirty?" He then asked and smirked at his team.

They all rushed the entrance where droids were waiting for them. The clones immediately began opening fire and taking cover while alaran smiled and began deflecting blasts with his lightsaber. He ran forward slicing super battle droids before two destroyer droids rolled out. Alaran took cover and loked to Commander glyph who nodded. Alaran used the force and lifted Commander glyph over top of the battle field before placing him directly behind the destroyer droids. Commander Glyph slowly put his blaster through the shields and took them out one at a time. Just then three commando droids ran out of the base. Commander glyph turned and aimed his blaster before it was ripped from him.

"No!" Alaran shouted and flipped over his cover igniting his saber just in time to see the commando droid place its blaster it Glyphs chest and fire a shot.

An enraged Alaran ran forward slicing the droids hand off before it could aim his blaster at him before slicing a second of the droids in half and then removing the head of the one who shot Glyph. The third droid leapt on him knocking him to the gound, it aimed its blaster at his head just before a volley of blasts knocking it off of Alaran.

"Commander?" Alaran asked as he rushed to Glyphs side. "This is all my fault." Alaran said and an extreme anger welled up within him.

"No sir, I was created to fight for the republic with my last breath its an honor to die for my brothers, that includes you sir. Finish the mission sir." Glyph said with his last breath.

Alaran Closed Glyphs eyes and stood back to his feet the anger within him growing immensely.

* * *

"Im sorry, I wasn't ready for that." Ahsoka said, beads of sweating beating down her forehead.

"Lets give it a rest for now. I do not wish to overwhelm you." Alaran suggested.

"No I just... I mean you warned me but wow that was intense. I wasn't prepared, I am ready now." She assured before placing her hands back in his.

* * *

Alaran walked into the base lightsabers on his hips with a previously unfelt connection to the force, using the force to crush any droid that dare stand in his way, using a force wave to send entire droid troops crashing into the walls hard enough to shatter them into pieces. The clones refusing to say a word as he walked through the hallways deflecting blasts with a force barrier he placed around himself. He walked calmly through the shield of another destroyer droid before force ripping its guns off and destroying its shield before allowing the clones to finish it off.

"Three levels below, directly underneath of us." Alaran said igniting his saber cutting a hole in the floor then the following two. They jumped down from floor to floor.

"Place the explosives then we must go." Alaran commanded and the troops followed orders.

...

"What's troubling you young padawan?" Master Plo asked as they were back aboard their escape ship just before the factory blew up in the distance.

"Nothing now." Alaran answered seeing the explosion knowing that Commander Glyphs death could have been avoidable but wasn't for nothing. He held the anger deep within him trying not to let it show.

"This is a war Alaran, lives will be lost but you did well for your command, many more clones will live because of the work we have done here. Commander Glyph would have gladly given his life for such a cause." Master Plo said but Alaran remained Silent.

**Commander Glyph was one of the first clones I met as a youngling going through my battle formation training. We worked with them at the temple to help prepare us for when we one day fought alongside them. I was always a bit of a loner and as a result had few friends at the temple. Commander Glyph was nice to me so to fight alongside him when I became an apprentice was very refreshing to me. If only I had followed the plan he may still be alive. My insecurities were strong that day but not nearly as strong as my pride and because of my inability to set my pride aside I lost a friend. I nearly lost myself that day.**

The meditation continued showing Alaran often waiting in the library at the temple until a Jedi master that had access had left the Holocron chamber and he would sneak in before the door shut. He began accessing Holocrons of ancient texts containing different ancient cultures and their different understandings of the force including both the Jedi and the sith. He began studying into the living force, the cosmic force, the unifying force and the physical force.

Alaran would often sneak out of the temple to practice the force powers he was learning as his greater understanding of the force allowed him to access it on a deeper level and gain far greater power. With his power growth, the tempting pull to the dark side became greater as well. Alaran became almost a different person when the temptation to go to the dark side grew within him. He often got an attitude and snapped at fellow Jedi and superiors. He learned to suppress his dark presence so others could not sense it but that didn't change his personality. Ahsoka witnessed years of memories passing by Alaran growing both physically and with the force to an unbelievable degree, She witnessed it becoming more and more difficult for Alaran to control he spent most of his days meditating to keep his mind clear. The inner struggle was extremely great.

The memories of him being expelled from the order followed soon after and she witnessed the despair he felt when Master Plo ended his apprenticeship.

* * *

"That's enough for now." Alaran said ending their session.

"Alaran, I am so sorry I had no idea how hard all of that was for you. That would have ripped a lesser Jedi apart." She said.

"There are no lesser Jedi only those of lesser mind. One of the things I learned is that very few jedi have ever come close to reaching their full potential within the force. You see the midichlorian count that many use as a scale to measure the strength of a jedi merely measures their potential connection to the force but without the right state of mind many will never access even a quarter of their potential. With a greater understanding comes a greater opportunity to make a difference in the Galaxy so I will continue to study and to strengthen the force within myself." He explained.

"I had no idea the force was that deep." She replied.

"I still have much to learn myself and much to show you but we will save that for another day."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the star wars universe including characters, races, species, planets, moons, or systems. If Disney were to grant me those rights I promise them I would do amazing work for them, sadly that is merely a dream. To the great George Lucas, even though you sold out to Disney you are still a legend in my eyes and you will forever hold a place in my heart, may the force be with you.

I am on a bit of a hot streak right now so here is another one for you. Enjoy.

* * *

Beep beep beep. Incoming transmission.

"Alaran it is good to see you again." A holographic face familiar to Alaran greeted him.

"Cham Syndullah, its been a while, how are you?" Alaran asked glad to see a friendly face.

"I have been better, sorry to say this is not a social call. Ryloth needs your help Alaran." Cham said solemnly.

"Of course Cham, The Twilek people have been good to me. What is it that I can do do to repay the kindness?" Alaran asked.

"Rancor have been destroying our villages, killing and eating our people, we do not have the means, or the experience in dealing with such creatures to deal with them." Cham answered.

"You said Rancor, and not a Rancor. How many are we talking?" Alaran asked.

"Two that we are aware of. Although there is evidence pointing to a third." Cham answered.

"That's not good. Have you contacted the Jedi for help? I know they helped when you had the separatist invasion." Alaran inquired as he signaled for R-7 to prep the jump to hyperspace.

"They are unable to provide forces." He said.

"I'm on my way. Hold tight and get as many of your people as you can to a secure location." Alaran said.

"Thank you Alaran. Please hurry." Cham said and ended the transmission.

"Rancor?" Ahsoka asked as she walked to the cockpit of the ship after hearing Alaran talking.

"Carnivorous reptomammals. Giant beasts with sharp claws, and even sharper teeth. Dealt with one once on Corulag. I received help in killing it from a group of Wookies." Alaran informed her.

"Wookies are a strong force. I met one once named Chewbacca. So I guess this not going to be an easy task?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not by any means." Alaran answered her.

"You know I am always up for a challenge, but can we get one day where we can relax?" Ahsoka asked.

"No rest for the weary I'm afraid." Alaran smirked at her. "I promise, lets deal with this and we will take a meditative retreat somewhere nice. We will ditch the ship, communicators, even R-7 for a few cycles on a planet with a slow rotation." Alaran said and smiled as Ahsoka's eyes lit up.

"That sounds amazing Alaran." She said.

"I thought you might like that but you don't get your desert until you finish the main course." He said as the ship entered Ryloth's atmosphere.

"Alaran look over there." Ahsoka said pointing out of the window to the left at a crashed starship as they flew across the planets surface.

"Ill take her down. Lets get a better look." Alaran's interest peaked as he saw the wreckage.

The two landed and exited their cruiser before approaching the ship, or what was left of it. They began walking around the ship trying to piece together what caused the ship to crash.

"Over here Alaran." Ahsoka said as she made it to the cargo hold.

"What is it Ahsoka?" Alaran asked.

"Some type of prison cells or..." She began to say.

"Or a containment cage for an animal." Alaran finished for her upon seeing a dead Rancor that did not survive the crash. "I think you just found out what happened Ahsoka."

"Emergency landing by the looks of it. The ship did not nose dive, instead it skidded in by the looks of the trail it left." She suggested.

"Yes by an amateur pilot. The Rancor must have broken free and damaged something vital. Most likely the stabilizing engines. The crew has more than likely been eaten. Easy meal for such beasts." Alaran explained.

"Alaran. I am glad you are here. There are several vicious beasts native to Ryloth, but nothing compared to these monsters." Cham said as he rode up on his own beast. "And you brought back up. She appears to be a formidable ally." He said upon noticing Ahsoka.

"That she is. One of the most formidable I have ever had the pleasure to encounter. This is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka meet freedom fighter Cham Syndullah." Alaran introduced the two earning him an unfamiliar smile from Ahsoka.

"Its an honor to meet you." Cham greeted.

"Likewise." She said and bowed to the prominent Twilek.

"At least this one didn't make it." Alaran said pointing to the dead Rancor.

"Unfortunately the other three did not suffer the same fate and my people are being tormented because of it." Cham said.

"Right we will rectify that shortly. I sense two of them to the northwest." Alaran said.

"The third we were able to injure and have not seen since. We believe it succumbed to its injuries." Cham said.

"It seems you do not need our help after all." Ahsoka said.

"On the contrary. The creature killed many of our best warriors in the fight." Cham hung his head.

"We will take it from here. Get back to your people." Alaran said.

"I will accompany you. The creature took out nearly a dozen of my warriors. You can use my help." Cham argued.

"Your people need your help now more than ever. They are frightened, and need to be assured that the problem is being dealt with. Ahsoka and I are very capable. Should the need arise we will contact you." Alaran said and placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"You are right." Cham said before jumping back onto his beast and riding off to the east.

"So, you got a plan Alaran?" Ahsoka asked.

"No plan. The Rancor are not smart enough to need a plan. There is no need to mislead them, as they do not think the way droids or many other species do. Their only thoughts are of food and death. Its a fight they want and a fight we will give them." He said and closed his eyes before running toward the last location he sensed of the Rancor.

"I like it, so much easier this way." Ahsoka smirked as she ran beside him. "But why refuse the help of the Twi'lek people?" She then asked.

"The Twi'lek are accomplished warriors but when it comes to rampaging rancor they would be in the way. I prefer to avoid collateral damage when possible." Alaran explained.

The two stopped when they came to a village that the Rancor had obviously been to. Homes destroyed, half eaten bodies of Twileks littered the ground blood staining the dirt.

"No! These poor people." Ahsoka said as her eyes grew wide upon seeing the destruction in the wake of the vile beasts. Just then her eyes fell upon the upper half of a Twilek youngling and her knees nearly gave out.

Alaran pulled her into his chest shielding her from seeing any more. His square jaw tensed, teeth clenched together at the devastatingly awful sight. Alaran walked through the village avoiding the littered bodies until they passed the village and he let Ahsoka go.

"These monsters must be stopped master." She said. Alaran thought to correct her but she had just seen one of the most horrific things she will ever see so if calling him master made her feel more comfortable then he wasn't going to stop her, not this time.

"We will stop them Ahsoka. Do not let your emotions cloud you. I need you level headed. If you let it the grief will consume you." He said as he grabbed her hands and faced her looking into her eyes. "This is why we picked up lightsabers Ahsoka. To put an end to situations like this."

"Ok, so where to Master?" She asked.

"You tell me Ahsoka. Call on the force. Sense the dangerous path and we will walk it." Alaran said hoping that giving her a task would help to distract her at least temporarily.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and began to feel the force. She opened her eyes and looked toward a cave a short distance away.

"There." She said and took off running.

The two stopped at the entrance of the dark cave and ignited their lightsabers both to light the cave and to face the monster. They walked nearly two hundred yards in when a loud roar echoed throughout the rock walls causing Ahsoka to flinch. Alaran continued to lead the way when a terrible smell greeted them. The stench of death. Dead flesh rotting in the teeth of the Rancor. Alaran could recognize that awful scent anywhere. He would never forget that smell.

"Power down your lightsaber Ahsoka." Alaran whispered.

"What? No way!" She whispered back.

"The light will alert them, we do not need to see. Let the force guide you." Alaran said and powered down his light saber.

Ahsoka followed suit and closed her eyes sensing her path. She followed closely behind Alaran as he walked so steadily through the blackness. She wondered how he could be so calm in a situation like this. The situation reminded her of the scary stories the younglings used to tell at the temple. The smell grew stronger as they reached the lower depths of the cavern. Alaran stopped suddenly and Ahsoka bumped into him. A loud roar rang out from nearly right in front of them. Alaran lit his saber and flipped forward slashing downward only for him to be grabbed by a clawed hand. Ahsoka froze in fear as she caught her first glimpse of the creature from the glow of Alarans lightsaber. She snapped out of it quickly and lit her Lightsaber. Ahsoka rushed forward only to be knocked back down as the Rancor threw Alaran at her. It stepped forward saliva dripping from the rotting pit of its mouth. Alaran rolled off of Ahsoka and jumped back to his feet. The Rancor reached for him only for it to pull back as he slashed and removed its claws. Ahsoka got to her feet and rolled under its legs only to jump on its back. The Rancor reached back trying to grab her only its arms wouldn't reach and it began stampeding around the cave.

"Anytime master." Ahsoka said struggling to hold onto the beast.

Just as Alaran was preparing to make his attack he was grabbed from behind by a second Rancor. This one much larger. It began pulling him towards its open mouth. Alaran waited until it was ready to bite him in half before pulling his second saber from his waist placing it in the rancor's mouth and igniting it sending the blades through the top of its skull and its lower jaw. The rancor fell dead landing on top of Alaran.

Ahsoka slashed at the creature as she was unable to hold on and backflipped off of it. Her lightsaber cut its back but did little more than anger the beast. The foul creature turned and advanced on her backing her into a wall.

"I could really use your help master." She said more to herself than him.

Alaran struggled under the weight of the dead giant before gathering the strength of the force and using it to lift the monster off of him. He raised it into the air and threw it at the one attacking Ahsoka hitting it and knocking it to the ground.

"My lightsaber barely did anything Master." She said confused as she had seen lightsabers cut through steel easily.

"Its a bull rancor. Smaller but armored." Alaran explained.

"Great, could it get any worse?" She asked.

"There could still be a third somewhere." Alaran joked and smirked at her.

"So smart guy how do we stop this one?" She asked.

"The inside of its joints are weak. Insides of its arms and legs. Ff you can see enough to get a clear shot you can dig in under its armor plating." Alaran explained as the Rancor got to its feet and growled loudly. "Come get me monster." Alaran shouted and side stepped leading it away from Ahsoka.

The two fought the beast for what seemed like an eternity. Every time they saw a vulnerable opening to attack a weak spot the beast would turn or advance on the causing them trouble in attacking the weakness. Alaran took the left side of it while Ahsoka continued attacking the right. The Rancor backhanded Alaran sending him flying into the cave wall. He got to his feet slowly to see Ahsoka dealing with the monster one on one. He struggled to his feet catching his breath through pained breaths. The beast clawed at her knocking her light saber from her grasp, it then swung its other claw at her catching her side with its razor sharp claws.

"Ahsoka no!" Alaran shouted getting the beasts attention. He rushed the monster avoiding one claw before sliding under its legs. Alaran grabbed ahsoka's limp bleeding body and rolled into a narrow crevice with her. The Rancor swiped at the crevice trying to get to them but unable to fit in the narrow passage.

"Ahhh Master it hurts." Ahsoka said pained as Alaran sat up against the cave wall and pulled her in close.

"I need to see how bad it is Ahsoka please remain calm." Alaran said calmly trying to ease her nerves and held her head in his lap. He force pulled her lightsaber to him and ignited it illuminating the narrow crevice.

"Master what are you?..." She asked as he began to pull her shirt up.

"Remain calm Ahsoka." Alaran informed her again and pulled her shirt up further reveaing the extent of the injury.

"Guess Im not the padawan you hoped for huh?" She asked weakly.

"Never hoped for a padwan Ahsoka but if I did it would be for one with half your ability, your potential, your focus, your strength." Alaran said calmly and placed one hand on her face and the other hovering just over her injury.

"Your too kind master." She said as her breath grew more shallow.

"Ahsoka, shut up, save your strength." Alaran said and began gathering the force within him.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you master." She said and Alaran grabbed her Montral.

"I said shut up, I need to focus." Alaran said more sternly.

Alaran scared but determined closed his eyes and began to feel the force of every living thing around him from the rancor to the few forms of plant life that grew on Ryloth. He placed his hand over the bleeding wound than ran from Ahsoka's midsection up to her shoulder. Alaran's hand began to light up and he focused heavily on Ahsoka's body. Her wound began to knit back together slowly from the ends of the otherwise life threatening scratch. His strength began to weaken as beads of sweat began to form on his forhead from the concentration he had to rely on. Ahsoka lost consciousness and Alaran silently thanked the fact that she could no longer affect his concentration, the two had only been together for a short time but he had grown accustomed to having her around and it was nice having someone to question his choices and keep him on a correct path. Her wound fully healed, Ahsoka breathed soft silent breaths into Alarans chest as he held her close to him.

Hours passed and the Rancor still had not given up its attempt to get to them in the narrow crevice of the cave.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka save your strength. We may need it." Alaran said as she lifted her head slightly.

"How am I alive? I felt myself rejoining the force." She asked softly and ran her hand along her side where the wound was inflicted.

"It doesn't matter you are still with me." Alaran informed her.

"But the Rancor?" She said.

"Its still trying to get to us, we are safe for now." Alaran said.

"But but..." She stuttered.

"But nothing, you are alive that's all that matters." Alaran said glad that he didn't have to deal with the rancor Alone and deal with Ahsoka's burial rights in the Togruta fashion.

"How are we going to get out of here?" She asked after sitting up.

"I have a plan for that but it will take some time, for now neither of us is strong enough to deal with the beast out there." Alaran answered.

"The force does feel unusually weak within you master." She said.

"It takes a lot to heal someone." Alaran said and leaned his head back against the cave wall.

"You could have destroyed that monster. Why didn't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Helping you was more important." Alaran answered.

"But the Jedi way is to..." She began.

"To accomplish the task at hand. Your life was important in helping to accomplish said task." Alaran said.

"No I was going to say the Jedi way is to forgo emotional attachment." She said and smiled at him.

"About our plan." Alaran said changing the subject and pushing a button on the communicator on his wrist.

"Alaran. I hoped to never hear from you again." Asajj ventress said over the communicator when she saw his face appear.

"And I had hoped to not call in this favor so soon however it seems I have little to no choice." Alaran said.

"What is it, I am a very busy bounty hunter?" She asked angrily.

"You hail from Dathomir do you not?" Alaran asked her.

"I left Dathomir at a young age but yes. Why do you ask?" She asked him.

"So you know of Rancor. They flourish in your swamps. If I am not mistaken your people are the only ones to tame them." Alaran said.

"Using magic to do so. I am no witch although I am familiar with the beasts." She said.

"Good get to Ryloth as soon as possible and follow the signal from my communicator. I am trapped by such a beast." Alaran informed her.

"What makes you think I would help you?" She asked.

"Because as much as you like to appear to be cruel you are also honorable and you owe me." Alaran said.

"I do not own a starship. Ryloth will take some time. I will be there in the morning if you are still alive by then I will consider us even." Ventress stated.

"Got it, thanks." Alaran said.

"Do not thank me I am repaying a debt not doing a favor." She said and ended the transmission.

"Is it just me or is it getting cold?" Ahsoka asked as she sat up against the wall of the cave.

"That's Ryloth. Hot days and cold nights." Alaran answered.

"If I knew that I would have dressed warmer." Ahsoka said as her hands began trembling.

"If I knew we would have been spending the night I would have told you." Alaran said softly.

"Is there no other way out of here?" She asked.

"Not until tomorrow." Alaran said and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Ahsoka still weak tucked herself tightly into the crook of Alaran's shoulder and lay her head against him. Alaran tightened his hold on her using the warmth of her body to warm him as well him warming her in return.

"Master?" She asked.

"Yes Ahsoka." he answered.

"Now that you no longer follow the ways of the Jedi have you ever formed an emotional attachment?" She asked.

"I have encountered those I have come to call friends that I would hate to see pass but I also encountered the same as a Jedi. Why do you ask?" He asked her.

"I once developed an emotional attachment for a boy named Lux bonterri, I was wondering now that you can pursue an attachment do you?" She asked.

"Oh well I... I have once pursued attachment." Alaran admitted to the young Togruta. "I think you should go with what you feel in your heart is right regardless of the consequences that may result from it and just hope the other feels the same way." Alaran answered. "Perhaps we should get some rest now Ahsoka we need our strength."

"I understand, goodnight Master." She replied and cuddled up closer to him in an attempt to stop her shivering.

* * *

"Master, wake up." Ahsoka shook him jarring him from his sleep.

"Ahsoka what is it?" Alaran asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"There is a disturbance in the force." Ahsoka said hand on her lightsaber.

"Good." He replied. "Ventress is repaying her debt after all." He then reminded Ahsoka.

"Oh wow. I never thought I would be glad to see her again." Ahsoka said.

"Don't be so quick to judge her as a bad person Ahsoka. She did help both you, myself, and Anakin to prove your innocence." Alaran reminded her.

A familiar red glow caught the attention of the Rancor that had calmed through the night.

"That's our cue. Are you ok to fight?" Alaran asked Ahsoka.

"Always master." Ahsoka smirked and grabbed her lightsaber.

Alaran and Ahsoka crept from the narrow passageway behind the Rancor that began to head back toward the exit of the cave toward the red glow. Alaran Ignited his ligtsaber causing the rancor to turn back toward him. As Alaran got its attention Asajj ventress crept behind it and leapt for it in an attempt to pluge her sabers in its back only for it be stopped by the armor.

"I thought you said we were dealing with a Rancor." Assaj asked after flipping off of its back.

"Different breed than the ones commonly found on your planet." Alaran answered.

"That would have been good to know before hand." Asajj said as the rancor advanced on her.

"I got a plan, are you ready Ahsoka?" Alaran asked as she ignited her green sabers.

"Of course master what do you have in mind?" She asked in return.

"Remember the force throw Master Plo used with me on Hoth?" He asked her and she nodded. "Assaj, over under." Alaran then shouted to asajj.

"Over here monster!" Alaran shouted getting the beasts attention.

Ahsoka got back and ran for alaran who force threw her into the air over the head of the Rancor as Assaj ran and slid between its legs. Ahsoka landed behind the beast slashing backwards behind its legs and assaj jammed her lightsaber upward through the Rancor's lower jaw killing the beast instantly.

"This is what you called me out here for? Pathetic." Asajj said as she looked down at the slain beast. "You wasted my time Alaran."

"Thank you Asajj, you are free from the debt that you owed me." Alaran said as he walked beside her back toward the exit of the cave. "Where are you headed? Ahsoka and I can give you a lift." Alaran then informed her.

"I have a ride. Let this be the last time we meet." She said and picked up her pace to get ahead of them.

"Ventress!" Ahsoka said causing her to stop.

"Your not as bad as you would like us to believe, if you should ever need our help do not hesitate." Ahsoka said causing Ventress to take a deep breath before continuing her exit from the cave without saying another word.

"So where to next Master?" Ahsoka then asked Alaran.

"Back to see Cham Syndullah. We need to find out where the third Rancor headed off to after the Twi'lek warriors injured it." Alaran answered and then began heading back to the East.

* * *

Alaran and Ahsoka reached the Encampment where Cham and the rest of the Twi'leks were holding up. Alaran made his way in to the sound of cheering Twi'lek.

"Alaran, please tell me the Rancor have been dealt with." Cham said as he approached the pair.

"Two of them yes, although we came to seek information regarding the third." Alaran informed the Twi'lek leader.

"The third yes it would seem it did not seem too injured to continue to kill and it came here last night. It was weak and slow and in its state was killed by my men. It would seem our problem is now resolved. As a result you must stay and celebrate with us." Cham offered.

"I apologize but I must..." Alaran began.

"We would love to." Ahsoka answered for him.

"What about our meditative retreat?" Alaran asked her.

"It can wait a little while longer." She said and smiled.

* * *

Time passed and Ryloth's star began to fall behind the rocky backdrop to the west. The temperature began to drop and the elder Twi'lek put the younglings to bed for the night to come. A large fire was built in the center of the encampment and music began to play. Many of the Twi'lek women began to dance as other gathered around the fire for drinks and food.

"Looks like a fun celebration lets go master." Ahsoka said and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the fire.

"The mighty beast fell the bloodlust in its eyes gone. It's rotting breath to assault the senses no longer." One of the male warriors recounted the tale of the Rancor they killed.

They then handed cups to Alaran and Ahsoka and raised them to toast the warriors who fell during the encounter.

"Tell us foreign warriors how did you come to slay such beasts." One of the Twi'lek asked.

"Ok I guess we got to hear your heroic tale." Alaran said following the mood of the rest of the group. "My assistant and I..." He then began.

"Umm Assistant?" Ahsoka scowled.

"My partner and I tracked the foul beast where we came across a cave dark as a moonless night. Our blades..." He said igniting his lightsaber next to his face. "The only glow to lead our paths through the damp hole."

"Overselling it a little aren't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Its a heroic tale Ahsoka. Embellishment is expected." He smirked at her.

He recounted the tale in the most epic story telling voice he could and earned cheers from the Twi'lek people upon its completion. He and ahsoka were handed food to eat and a hungry Alaran dug in.

"This is delicious what is it?" Alaran asked after he dug in.

"The rancor we defeated." Cham informed him.

"What?" Ahsoka asked in disgust as she almost took a bite.

"What is the problem Ahsoka?" Rancor is considered a delicacy on some planets." Alaran said before taking another bite.

"Master they eat people think about it." Ahsoka said disgusted and then laughed as realization hit him and his face nearly turned green and he spit out the bite he was currently chewing.

"Come dance with us warrior." One of two Twi'lek girls said and grabbed Alaran's hand and pulled him from his seat.

"Ok ladies let me show you the Agility that's comes along with the force." Alaran said and put one of eah of his arms around each of the girls.

"Oh geez." Ahsoka said and shook her head as he walked off with the ladies.

"Perhaps you can let us show you just how grateful we are?" One of the girls whispered into Alarans ear.

"The dance was thanks enough ladies. While I do appreciate the offer I am afraid I am going to have to pass." Alaran replied and turned back toward the fire.

"Are you sure? We can be very thankful." The other Twi'lwk girl stated.

"Sorry ladies but he is spoken for." Ahsoka said and walked up planting a kiss on Alaran that nearly made him faint and caused the girls to shrug their shoulders and walk away.

"Ahsoka... I uh..." Alaran stammered to find words.

"I was just saving you master don't read too much into it." She said before turning away from him and walked back to the fire.

'Uh yeah saving me.' Alaran thought as his hand raised to his lips where Ahsoka kissed him just seconds ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the star wars universe including characters, races, species, planets, moons, or systems. If Disney were to grant me those rights I promise them I would do amazing work for them, sadly that is merely a dream. To the great George Lucas, even though you sold out to Disney you are still a legend in my eyes and you will forever hold a place in my heart, may the force be with you.

Before I start I would like to thank Mesnakesta, Clonefreak212, Shadow3636, Sliceshadow, and un unnamed guest for your reviews. I personally love reviews whether they are good or contain critiscism as it lets me know where I can improve so please keep them coming. Now on to chapter 5.

* * *

"Why are we on Essowyn?" Ahsoka asked as Alaran flew into the planets atmosphere.

"Our meditative retreat." Alaran answered.

"You made it sound like we would be going somewhere relaxing, not a mining world." She said and sighed.

"Its not only a mining world. There are hundreds of small islands Ahsoka. You have earned some down time and I plan on giving it to you although it will not be all relaxation." Alaran explained.

"You found a criminal hiding out here didn't you?" She asked.

"No nothing like that. No fighting, no blasters, no mercenaries, no bounties, and hopefully no monsters." Alaran said as he flew across the planets surface.

"R-7 take the controls and then some time off, you deserve a rest as much as we do." Alaran said walking toward the back of the Ship and lowering the stairs.

Alaran and Ahsoka leapt from the ship and force landed on the shore of a small island. Alaran dropped his pack and took a deep sigh of relief breathing in the fresh unpolluted air.

"First things first Ahsoka lets get the work out of the way before we relax. We need a shelter there are frequent storms here. I chose this island because of its thick dense forest so lets bring down a few trees." Alaran said and looked at the trees just off the sandy shores.

"No problem." She said and pulled her lightsaber.

"Not like that Ahsoka. Seeing as how you insist on calling me master I am going to continue training you where Anakin left off. Congratulations you are a learner again." Alaran smirked at her. "So bring down a few trees."

"Um without my lightsaber?" She asked.

"Use the force." Alaran said and Ahsoka looked up at the large thick trees.

"Trees that large are rooted deep into the ground its impossible." She said.

Alaran lifted his hands to chest height before focusing on the force and uprooting a large tree before laying it down on the beach.

"But how?" She asked.

"Focus Ahsoka." Alaran answered. "Trust in the force."

Ahsoka closed her eyes and focused on tree nearly the size of the one Alaran plucked as if it were a flower. She began straining and the tree began to shake slightly a few branches broke and fell at the base of the tree. Beads of sweat began to form on Ahsoka's head as she struggled.

"I can not do it master." She said and released her hold on the tree.

"As long as you continue to doubt yourself you will never be able to do it." Alaran informed her. "Take a second to clear your head and focus on the force."

"The force is strong on this planet." Ahsoka said after following his instruction.

"Another reason I chose this planet. While the force here is not as strong here as say Dagobah, Moraband, or Mortis, it should be enough. You have seen me meditate before battle not only does it clear your mind you can also use meditation to call on the force for a boost to not only your speed and reflexes but your strength with the force as well. The force resides in all living things, focus on the force in the plants, the animals in the forest, the birds flying above and even the fish in the ocean call on it and lift the tree." Alaran said and began slicing branches off of the tree he brought down to build supports for his shelter.

"Nearly an hour and two more trees later Alaran finished his shelter. He walked up the stairs and inside of it where he unloaded his pack containing his mat to sleep on. He walked back out and sat on the steps.

"How you doing out there Ahsoka?" Alaran asked frustrating her even more.

"Agh." Ahsoka said to herself before coming up with a way to relieve some tension. "That's a nice shelter master but that close to the beach it could be taken out by a wave." She said and used the force to creating a large wave and sent it crashing straight for Alaran's shelter.

Alaran smirked as it neared him and with a wave of his hand redirected it drenching Ahsoka.

"Get back to work Ahsoka." Alaran said and removed his shirt deciding to soak up the sun.

"Shouldn't teaching come with some direction master?" A dripping Ahsoka asked.

"I suppose it should." Alaran said and walked over to where she stood and faced her. Alaran placed his hands out and a second later Ahsoka's eyes grew wide.

"Oh wow how did you do that? I feel so strong." She said and looked at her hands.

"Its called a force transfer Ahsoka. Another Ability you will learn in time. I transferred my own force energy into you. Feel it course through you feel the increased connection to the force and lift the tree." Alaran commanded.

With a renewed confidence Ahsoka again began focusing on the tree she had been trying to uproot. The large tree began shaking violently and lifted a few inches out of the soil. Knowing now that she was able to accomplish the task she gave one last pull of the force ripping the entire tree out of the ground. She laid it down and opened her eyes.

"Congratulations Ahsoka I knew you had it in you." Alaran said impressed.

"Only after you gave me the strength master." She said disappointed in herself.

"Actually I manipulated you Ahsoka. I never transferred my force to you. Instead I opened your mind allowing you to feel the strength you have within yourself. The problem is the Jedi only teach you so much whether its because they don't know how far the force extends themselves or because they feel power can be addicting and lead to the dark side. Master Plo once told me 'A poor man wants to be rich. A rich man wants to be king, and a king just worries about being dethroned. I am not sure of what he was trying to teach me but what I took from it is power gained through greed is dangerous but power earned through hard work and determination is empowering. While I do not want you to forget the teachings of the Jedi you must also learn to walk your own path." Alaran informed her.

"So I had the strength all along?" She asked excited again looking down at the tree.

"You could outclass your former master, Obi Wan, potentially even Yoda one day. Do not sell yourself short Ahsoka the force is strong with you." Alaran complimented. "Now I believe you will need more than one tree to construct a proper shelter."

Ahsoka struggled but after some time uprooted three more trees and began constructing a shelter even larger than her new masters. She neared completion just to put the roof on it when the sky began to grow dark, thunder boomed loudly and lightning streaked across the sky. Rain began to fall and Ahsoka stood on the beach in the downpour when Alaran looked out of his door to see her progress. He created a force barrier around himself and walked out beside her. He extended the barrier outward shielding her from the rain as she finished putting her roof on.

"Thank you master." She said and began looking around for the pack she brought.

"Its in my shelter. I sensed the storm coming when the wind picked up I do not know what you have in it but figured it should stay dry." Alaran said after realizing what she was looking around for.

Ahsoka walked to his shelter with him and began rummaging through her pack.

"Looking for the supply rations you brought?" Alaran asked.

"Yes, I am hungry all of that training took a lot out of me." She said.

"Good idea." Alaran said and walked back out of his shelter.

"Where are you going master?" She asked.

"To catch some food, I didn't bring any rations." He said.

Alaran stepped into the ocean and before long disappeared beneath the waves. Ahsoka shook her head watching noticing his head pop up every few minutes for some air. Suddenly a large splash appeared a few hundred yards out as a giant serpent emerged from the water with Alaran on its back. The beast dove back below the water and Ahsoka jumped to her feet running to the edge of the water just as the monster emerged once more unmoving this time. The beast lifted completely out of the water with Alaran standing on top of it. Alaran floated back toward the shore on the back of the slain creature before it dropped down onto the shore.

"Master are you crazy? That monster could have killed you." She said angrily that he would attempt such a task without his lightsaber.

"It certainly tried." He said short of breath.

"Question?" She asked.

"Sure Ahsoka." He replied.

"How do you plan on cooking this monster? You do know that fire and rain don't mix right?" She asked smirking at him.

"I don't plan on cooking it, not in the traditional sense anyway. The trick is to skin and filet it with your lightsaber. The meat is prepared and cooked at the same time." He informed her. "You pick up a few tricks when you are not eating military ration bars on a regular basis."

"It doesn't look very tasty." She said looking at the scaly beast.

"Don't judge a holocron by its exterior Ahsoka. The knowledge held within is often vast." He said and began and began gutting and cleaning the serpent tossing everything he wasn't planning to eat back into the ocean.

"If its all the same I think I will pass." She said and wiped the rain from her face before walking back to grab her pack before she headed to her shelter to get changed into dry clothes.

After changing Ahsoka found her supply rations and was preparing to eat when she began to smell the serpent cooking. Her mouth began to water from the smell and she looked at her rations and thought about the bland taste. She looked outside and noticed that the rain had stopped. She walked to his shelter and knocked on the wall.

"What can I do for you Ahsoka?" Alaran asked.

"Im ready to open the holocron." She answered.

"That didn't take long." Alaran smirked. "Come there is plenty to go around." He said and handed her a serpent filet.

The two ate slowly enjoying their meal. They made small talk and Ahsoka even admitted to how delicious the serpent was. Alaran took credit to it being his cooking ability that made it so delicious. Essowyn's star went down and the two relaxed after their the meal. They decided to call it a night and went to their own respective shelters. Alaran sat up in his shelter meditating on the force when he felt a wave of confusion coming from Ahsoka reached him. He thought to walk to her shelter and see what had her thoughts clouded but in the end decided she needed to work out her confusion on her own. After some time he was able to put the clouded force signature from his mind and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Ahsoka. Did you sleep well?" Alaran asked reaching out to Ahsoka through the force.

"Not really." She replied and yawned.

"That's a shame. To the right of you is breakfast. I procured you some fresh fruit that grows naturally on the island. After you eat your training begins." Alaran said.

"Master?" She asked.

"I have hidden myself on the island and suppressed my force signature It will be your mission to find me. Alaran explained.

"This island has got to be three miles wide it could be many cycles before I find you." She said.

"Then you better hurry up and get started." He stated.

"ugh could he be more of a pain?" She asked herself.

"I am still here Ahsoka." Alaran informed her.

"I know." She replied and smirked to herself. "Now leave me alone and let me eat."

Ahsoka ate her fill and got dressed for the jungle. She left her shelter and began her trek into the jungle. The further she got the thicker the forest became until she had to pull her lightsaber and began cutting her own path.

_'Ok master. Where are you?'_ She thought to herself. _'He wouldn't have made it impossible to find him. Think Ahsoka think.'_

She began racking her brain as she slashed her way through the growth. _'How would he make this a training exercise? He has been helping to strengthen my connection to the force. That's it he suppressed his force its not gone altogether. Ok master lets see how good you are.'  
_  
Ahsoka cleared her mind and began sensing for the force. She felt the force all around her from the plants and small critters that litter the jungle floor the birds in the trees above. She picked up on several force signature slightly stronger than the rest.

_'Ok, at least I narrowed it down. Now which one is are you master?'_ She asked herself.

_'Lets see four to the north, that would give me the highest possibility but Alaran wouldn't make it that easy. Ok so two to the east and one to the west. He would make sure he wasn't the single signature so east it is'_ She thought to herself and turned east.

After half an hour she felt one of the two signatures nearly right on top of her. She dropped to the ground just in time as a large feline creature leapt for her its claws extended sporting a set of large very sharp teeth. It flew over her head from behind and she got a good look at it as it turned to face her. She readied her lightsaber.

"Ahsoka wait." Alaran said from the trees before jumping down beside her. "Good job. It did not take you nearly as long as you thought that it would to find me. Merely hours as opposed to many cycles."

"Is this really the best time to congratulate me?" She said refusing to take her eyes off of the giant cat.

"Relax Ahsoka." Alaran said and approached it with his hand out. The cat lowered its head and Alaran patted the top of its head.

"Its friendly? Didn't seem that way a minute ago." She said.

"It can be. You must project a level of calmness Ahsoka and you can calm other creatures even sentient beings if strong enough to do so." He said.

"So you calmed the beast enough to show it you are not a threat? I have seen Anakin do similar." She said.

"And in time you will as well. For now there is something else I would like to show you." Alaran said and began walking north.

"Are there many creatures such as the one back there master?" Ahsoka asked.

"They are the apex predators here. But unfortunately there are not many left, it is a small island and their food sources have grown thin." Alaran explained.

The two walked and Ahsoka began to hear the sound of running water. Before long the two came to a small lake with a waterfall at the other end of it. Alaran removed his shirt and dropped it as his feet. He removed his boots and walked into the water before diving in.

"Come on Ahsoka." Alaran said after emerging from the water.

"Im not exactly prepared for swimming." She replied.

"Sometimes you have to face things you are not prepared for." He replied. "Now come on in."

Ahsoka removed her cloak and her belt holding her lightsaber in her hand. She dove into the water and followed Alaran as he swam for the waterfall. As the water got too strong for them to swim through Alaran dove under the water and swam to the other side. The duo reemerged in a cave on the other side dark but illuminated by the a faint glow from inside the cave. The water became shallow enough for them to standand they then climbed out onto the rocky surface.

"Wow its beautiful master." She said as the walked deeper into the cave and saw what illuminated it.

"I thought you might like it." Alaran said.

"Are these lightsaber crystals?" She asked.

"They are I sensed the strength of the force when I was choosing a spot to hide in the forest." He explained and dug a crystal from the wall. "They have their own force signature so you don't attune them with our own but they are extremely strong They only glow when near someone with a strong force signature. My original plan was to hide here but when I suppressed my force signature the crystals dimmed. I have never seen anything quite like it."

"I bet they make for a powerful lightsaber." She said and picked one from the wall herself. "Wow its warm." She said and held the crystal in her hand.

"There is only one way to find out just how strong they are." He smiled and she dug a second crystal from the cave wall.

The two walked back to their shelters on the beach as the star began to go down. Alaran lit a fire and they sat in the sand finally getting a chance to relax.

"This is nice master." Ahsoka said as she leaned back and put her hands in the sand.

"Yeah a vacation was definitely needed. I didn't realize how stressful life can be until I met you." Alaran smirked causing Ahsoka to throw a handful of san at him. "Really Ahsoka? Do you have any idea how long it will take to get this sand out of my hair?"

"Longer now." She smiled and threw another handful of sand at him.

"So do you want to tell me what has been bothering you?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair shaking out what he could.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Im perfectly fine."

"Do not lie to me Ahsoka. I can sense your confusion." Alaran said.

"Of course, sometimes I hate the force." She said and took on a more serious tone. "I suppose it would be easier to relax if I got things off my chest. I guess I just have problems with how you seem to have so many doubts regarding the Jedi code. I mean how is it so easy for you? On multiple occasions you have told me that I should disregard things I have been taught but it is all I have ever known." She asked him.

"The Jedi are not the great galactic peacekeeping organization they once were. The Jedi code itself is not what it once was. It may be different for you because you were brought in as the war had started. I was already trained to sense the force and I witnessed the change first hand. Tell me something Ahsoka, why did you leave the Jedi order after you were invited back in with a Jedi knight ranking instead of as a padawan?" Alaran asked.

"The fact they didn't believe that I was capable of an attack on the Jedi temple. You already know that." She told him.

"That's only part of the reason though isn't it. That is the surface reason but dig down and answer again." Alaran replied.

"Well they were so quick to hand me over to the military courts." SHe said.

"Because clones were killed in the explosion so it became a military matter." Alaran said.

"I suppose but Jedi were killed as well." She said as the questions began rolling into her head.

"So now deemed a military matter they sent clone troops to bring you in when you escaped." He said leading her to an end conclusion.

"Yes but not only clones they also sent Anakin and Plo koon." She informed him.

"But why would they send Jedi if it was no longer a Jedi matter?" He asked as he could see the wheels turning.

"What else could they do? Tell General Tarkin and the chancellor to shove off?" She asked.

"No I suppose not. So if im getting this straight the Jedi handed you over to the military courts who planned to sentence you to death for a crime you did not commit without so much as launching an internal investigation all to save face within the senate? That doesn't seem like the Jedi way. I think you left because deep down you knew that the Jedi order is not what they make it out to be at least not any more." He said and she looked down at the sand saddened.

"Your right. Wow I don't know how I didn't realize that myself." She said.

"Because you are clouded Ahsoka. It is very understandable. I questioned the order from an early age because we by nature are curious beings but most accept what they are told. I guess I just have a problem with authority." He said and stared into the fire.

"I don't exactly have access to the Jedi Holocron chamber to see what the order once was. I have nothing to compare them to they were all I have ever known and now I am a bounty hunter oh how the might have fallen." She said.

"Um thanks Ahsoka." Alaran said.

"Not that its a bad thing I just grew up to be a peacekeeper I am not sure how to adjust." She said apologetically.

"You adjust by doing what you can to continue to keep the peace. Do you have any idea how many smugglers and murderers and mercenaries I have put in a cell and how many lives may have been ruined or lost if it wasn't for me being a bounty hunter?" He asked her.

"No I guess I don't." She answered.

"237 bounties collected before I met you. There is no calculating how many deaths have been prevented but I can only assume the number is high that's how I get by." He informed her.

"I guess that's a good way to get by." She said.

"What do you say we go for a walk?" Alaran asked changing the subject.

"Sounds like a good plan the moon is beautiful tonight." She said and accepted the hand Alaran offered her to help her to her feet.

The two walked down the beach both unsure of where to strike up a conversation. They remained silent and just enjoyed the cool night air and the presence of each other.

"It seems I am not the only one who has been troubled master." Ahsoka said after sensing a slight disturbance.

"I suppose I am a bit confused." Alaran said.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I wouldn't mind talking about it but you might." He informed her.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Its about the kiss on Ryloth." He said keeping his head forward.

"The one where I rescued you from the Twi'lek girls?" She asked.

"Yes unless you kissed someone else on Ryloth." Alaran clarified.

"Well now that you mention it." She joked.

"I guess I am just wondering why you kissed me." Alaran informed her.

"I told you I was saving you." She replied.

"Yes but you saved me before I really needed saving I wasn't even in any trouble at the moment." He said and looked at her.

"I must have misread the situation then." She said and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"And I just feel like there was more to it than you helping me out. It definitely felt like it anyway. I mean you either really wanted to or you must be the greatest kisser in the galaxy when its with someone you do want to kiss." He said and she stopped.

"Is that a compliment?" She asked.

"You sound surprised." Alaran responded.

"I don't really have much experience with kissing." She said refusing to admit her feelings.

"Well as difficult as it would be if you are open for the idea I could offer you more experience." Alaran responded.

"I think we should head back. Its getting late." Ahsoka responded nervously.

"Your right lets go." Alaran agreed and they turned to head back.

The two walked back slowly even more unsure of what to say as they did when they began their walk. The awkward tension between them was palpable to say the least.

"Well goodnight master." Ahsoka said once they arrived back at their shelter.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." Alaran replied and turned to walk into his shelter.

"Master I..." Ahsoka began before Alaran turned and grabbed her face pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Ahsoka initially resisted before melting into the kiss and even returning it.

"Wow master that was..." She began again.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." Alaran smiled before walking into her shelter leaving her to figure out her emotions as he prepared to call it a night."

_'Wow that was incredible. He left the option open but should we pursue a relationship? They are forbidden but then again we are not Jedi. Still, what if it is a path to the dark side? Alaran is able to resist it im sure he could help if I began feeling a pull to the dark side. What if its not as obvious as a pull? What if I don't realize it until its too late to turn back? Is it ever to late? I suppose I shouldn't temp it. Why am I trying to talk myself out of this? He was right after all I did want to kiss him but why did I do it? Why do I have to be so impulsive? What if a relationship changed things between them? Would he still be able to train her effectively if he became attached? _Ahsoka asked herself as she still stood out on the beach and looked up at the planets moon.

Ahsoka sighed heavily knowing she has a tough decision to make. She turned and walked heavily into her shelter she laid on her mat and had a feeling sleep would not come easily this night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any star wars characters, species, droids, lightsabers, blasters, systems, planets, moons, stars, plant life, or anything else in the star wars universe that slipped past me either cannon or non. Not only do I not own any of it but I also make no money from it nor do I intend to.

Before I get into this chapter I would like to say shame on you Disney. If you are like me and try to hold out ruining movies for yourself then I suggest you do not read the next few sentences. Apparently as your next movie starts Luke skywalker played by the great Mark hamil will have been in hiding for thirty years following Return of the Jedi. I want to know if he has been in hiding how did he rebuild the Jedi order, get married, have kids, and go on all of the awesome adventures I have read about in the books and comics over the years? I guess all of that was just a dream I have been having nonstop for two decades? How dare you take something that millions of people have known for so many years and just press the delete button like it never happened. While the trailer was awesome and I will still be in a theatre seat on opening day perhaps earlier if I can get tickets to an advanced screening I feel like you ought to be ashamed of yourselves.

Sorry for the rant everyone but that has been eating away at me. I would like to thank everyone who has favorite this story or me as an Author your support means a lot to me. I would like to take the time to say that I do address your reviews and PM's so if you would like to contact me with reviews or ideas I will get back to you and for those of you who have not reviewed or pressed the favorite button yet please take the time to do so. I will not take any more of your time. On with the chapter 6 and may the force be with you.

* * *

"Master Windu there is a cruiser flying along the surface of the planet." Commander Blitz informed Mace Windu.

"Scan for signs of life." Windu ordered.

"No life signs sir it seems it is being piloted by a droid." Commander Blitz responded.

"A droid operated cruiser class ship. Follow it but keep your distance." Windu replied.

"Yes sir." The commander saluted.

The cruiser flew along the planets ocean before arriving at the beach.

"Hmm two force signatures, Clouded in the dark side. We cant let them escape Commander blitz destroy the cruiser." Mace ordered to the clone commander.

"You got it sir." The commander answered. "Lock onto the target." He then ordered the clone manning the weapons system.

* * *

"Hold tight R-7 we will be leaving shortly." Alaran informed his astromech after it landed on the shore.

Alaran turned and began to search for Ahsoka's force signature when a missile whistled through the air. He saw its target and ran from the ship as the missile hit its target destroying the cruiser in one fiery blast.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alaran said angrily.

He began searching the skies for what fired the missile when another cruiser flew in landed and lowered its steps.

"Windu." Alaran said to himself surprised to see who had attacked his cruiser.

"Alaran I should have sensed it." Mace said as he exited the ship.

"You have some serious explaining to do Mace." Alaran said angrily as Mace approached him.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time. But killing Jedi? You will answer for your crimes today." Mace said and ignited his lightsaber.

"Killing Jedi? What in the force are you talking about?" Alaran asked.

"The council received information that a rogue Jedi has been killing off other Jedi. Last spotted in this system. Do you honestly think I would believe this a coincidence?" Mace asked him. "Enough talking. You have two options either reveal your partner and come along quietly, or draw your lightsaber."

"Long have I dreamed of testing my lightsaber skills against your own Windu but not like this. I am not the one you seek but I will not just hand myself or my partner over I am innocent but if you leave me no other choice I will be responsible for the death of one Jedi." Alaran responded.

"Then prove your boast Agassi." Mace responded and ran for Alaran.

Alaran stood still as mace swung his lightsaber leaning back at the last second to dodge the strike. Alaran pulled his lightsaber and began using it defensively blocking attack after attack. He couldn't quite believe how fast Mace was. Alaran back flipped avoiding another strike before force pushing Mace who skidded across the sand.

"Windu stop this. You must feel that I am not the one you are looking for." Alaran said and ducked another swing before picking mace up and slamming him into the sand.

Alaran jumped back and mace kicked up to his feet. Mace lifted his hand in an attempt to lift Alaran who in turn force blocked him. Mace ran and slid through the sand. Alaran jumped over him and force ripped his saber from his hand before throwing it out of arms reach. Master Windu jumped to his feet and force pushed Alaran knocking him off balance. Mace attacked swiftly kicking Alarans leg dropping him to one knee. Mace fore pulled his lightsaber back to him and swung downward for Alaran's neck.

"Master Windu stop this." Ahsoka yelled as she ran in meeting his lightsaber with her own.

"Ahsoka?" He asked upon seeing her. "Your involved in this?"

"Involved in what?" She asked after running back to the beach after sensing the two extremely powerful force signatures clashing on the beach.

"No I do not sense the dark side in you, I must have been mistaken. I was so sure." He said and powered down his lightsaber.

"You couldn't tell that when I refused to attack you. Did you not realize I was only blocking. Your stupid mistake cost me a starship and a droid that has been with me for years." Alaran responded angrily after getting back to his feet.

"I apologize. A starship will come to pick you up and give you a ride back to coruscant." Mace halfway apologized.

"A ride? Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how much you cost me?" Alaran shouted.

"Master Windu why did you attack Alaran?" Ahsoka asked.

"A rogue Jedi has been killing Jedi in this system. Alaran has a force signature similar to that of rogue Jedi we have come across in the past." He said.

"Master we have to help." Ahsoka said to Alaran.

"This is a Jedi problem Ahsoka." Alaran said and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"These are the kind of problems we deal with Master." She responded.

"Windu didn't even ask for our help. Nor do I think he would want my help." Alaran responded and then got an idea. "That's it we are helping, after all I am not waiting here until you decide to dispatch a recovery ship." Alaran said.

"The jedi do not need your help." Master Windu said.

"We will see about that." Alaran responded and walked to his destroyed cruiser. He rummaged through the wreckage until he found his extra lightsabers he then made a call before walking back to Ahsoka and Mace.

"Multiple Jedi two of them carrying red lightsabers have been spotted at a mandalorian supply outpost near Ord Mantell." Alaran responded.

"How did you..." Mace began to ask.

"How did I what? Find out in 30 seconds what the Jedi could not without blowing up unnecessary starships? Pathetic." Alaran stated. and walked toward the republic cruiser before clone troops stopped him at the entrance.

"Let him pass." Windu said.

"We will help regardless of whether you want it or not. And when we get back to coruscant I will pick a cruiser of my choosing as payment for the one you just destroyed." Alaran stated.

"Very well." Mace said.

"And a new Astromech to replace R-7, top of the line for my pain and suffering." Alaran said and Mace sighed.

"Fine." Mace said getting frustrated at Alaran.

"Oh and because you destroyed many of my personal belongings along with my clothing. I will be taking a protocol droid." Alaran said.

"Now you are pushing it." Mace replied. "If you would like we can continue debating this with our lightsabers.

"Better idea, how about we continue this conversation with the chancellor. We can tell him all about how you attacked innocent citizens of the republic without any real evidence to back up your misguided judgement?" Alaran responded with a smugness in his voice.

"Congratulations you have been under my command for mere minutes and I am already regretting it. Must be some kind of record." Mace snarked.

"If only you had the patience of Yoda." Alaran shot back. "Oh and I am under nobodies command. I am a freelancer working pro bono."

"Commander, prepare the jump to hyperspace and contact general Kenobi. Have him get a frigate to the coordinates." Mace said to commander blitz.

"Yes sir General."

* * *

"Obi Wan its good to see you." Mace said after exiting the cruiser aboard the republic frigate.

"Master Windu its a pleasure." Obi wan said and then saw Alaran. "I see you picked up some passengers."

"Yea its a long story." Mace replied.

"And it ends with Mace destroying my cruiser my astromech and everything else aboard the cruiser and then attempting to kill me and Ahsoka." Alaran said and Ahsoka stepped off the cruiser after him.

"Ahsoka, its been far too long." Obi wan said to her.

"Master Obi wan its good to see you too. And mace didn't actually attempt to kill me just Alaran." Ahsoka smiled.

"Yea its good to see you Kenobi." Alaran said as no one told him it was good to see him.

"Likewise Alaran." Obi wan responded. "Now that we have dispensed with the pleasantries perhaps we can get down to business. Masters Aayla Secura and Tiplee are already on the bridge. The council thought we could use the extra help."

"Tiplee?" Alaran asked.

"Are you ok master?" Ahsoka asked seeing Alaran's expression change to one of excitement.

"Yeah its just Master Tiplee." He said.

"You are familiar with her?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes we were uh... friends at the temple." Alaran responded.

"Friends uh huh." She replied.

"Enough we should focus on the situation at hand." Alaran said changing the topic.

"Now that we are all here shall we begin?" Master Aayla secura asked as they all gathered around a holographic projector on the bridge of the ship.

"Yes as you can see the rogue Jedi or sith or whoever it is we are dealing with is not the only problem." Obi wan said as he pulled up a projection of the space outpost with fighters flying all around it.

"Is that deathwatch?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes it would seem they are attacking the occupants who have taken over the outpost." Mace replied.

"So deathwatch protecting a supply outpost occupied by red lightsaber wielding enemies. What does that mean." Alaran asked.

"Darth Maul." Obi wan replied. "He took over as leader of the deathwatch although many of them did not agree with him as a leader of a mandalorian group. Mauls group has since become known as the shadow collective."

"So the enemy of our enemy is our friend." Ahsoka replied.

"Not likely, the deathwatch is no friend of the Jedi. They will most likely turn their assault on us the moment we make our presence known." Alaran responded.

"I believe that you are right Alaran." Tiplee said and smiled at Alaran, an action which did not go unnoticed by Ahsoka.

"So how do we proceed?" Aayla asked.

"We take our best pilots out and thin the herd clearing out as many as possible. Deathwatch or shadow collective neither are friendly no reason to worry about collateral damage." Alaran said.

"While a bit crude I believe Alaran has a point we must get aboard the outpost at all cost." Tiplee said.

"Right we will each take a squadron of the best pilots available and clear a path after which we will send more fighters as clean up and defense while we infiltrate the outpost." Obi wan suggested.

"Sounds like a solid plan, show me to my x-wing and introduce me to my squad." Alaran said.

"I believe you would be best suited for defense while the rest of us board the outpost." Mace replied.

"No I don't think so. I offered my help free of charge and I am the best pilot aboard this frigate or have you forgotten that. My skills have not faded with the years I can still fly circles around every one of you." Alaran said getting angry.

"It is that anger and self assuredness that prompted my decision. Also we are not sure you can be trusted." Mace replied.

"There is no decision. As I said before I am not under your command. I am taking a fighter and I am going out there with or without a squad watching my back. I am far too good to do a job that the clones can handle." Alaran said and turned to walk to the hanger. "No offense commander." He then said to commander Blitz before walking off the bridge.

"Glad to see we are off to such a smooth start." Obi wan said as the others followed after Alaran.

* * *

Alaran flew through archways and tunnels of the supply outpost with a group of enemy fighters following behind him. He made sharp banks and turns causing them to lose control and crash into the outpost slowly losing them one by one.

"I have a group of fighters on my six." Tiplee said into her com.

Alaran looped and flew back to help out the Jedi master. He began firing the blasters taking out the ships one by one. "Your all clear." He said to her.

"Thank you Alaran." She replied.

"No problem, I'm sorry about your sister. I heard what happened I knew you were close." Alaran said and flew off to destroy more fighters.

"Do you think this is really the best time to talk about this?" She asked him.

"Probably not but we don't exactly get many chances to talk these days." Alaran responded after taking out a group of fighters tailing Mace. "Can I be trusted now." He then asked Mace.

"Alaran we have plenty of chances to talk after we finish our mission." Tiplee said clearly trying to focus on the fight.

"You guys are no fun." Alaran said to the group.

"We are a bit preoccupied at the moment master." Ahsoka said.

"Master?" Obi wan asked.

"I am helping to continue her training where the rest of you did a poor job." Alaran responded only to be met with silence. "Ok I know it wasn't your job, don't take it personally. I just think someone could have seen that there was a lackluster job being done."

"Lackluster job?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Maybe lackluster wasn't the best way of putting it. You are strong with the force you just need some fine tuning." Alaran replied realizing he made a mistake. "I think we should take a cue from everyone else and focus on the battle." He then said unsure of how to get him out of the hole he dug.

"We will revisit this later." Ahsoka replied and Alaran sighed heavily.

The fight continued until the enemy fighters were fewer and fewer.

"Everyone on me I am headed for the hangar." Alaran said and the rest of the group began to form up on him.

Alaran circled around and flew straight for the Hangar opening.

"Alaran slow your entrance." Master Aayla said.

"No need." Alaran replied and landed in the hangar his ship skidding through deathwatch members scattering them as he popped the hatch of the fighter before jumping out of the skidding vehicle with his lightsaber lit. He ran forward slaughtering shadow collective members as the others landed in the hangar and exited their fighters. "All clear."

"Your insane master." Ahsoka said as she exited her pilot.

"Alaran! We work as a team to keep as many of us alive as possible!" Aayla said angrily.

"I don't happen to agree with the suggestions you made." Alaran replied.

"You mean orders?" She asked.

"Again I am not under your command." Alaran said and continued on.

"Master they are not your enemy." Ahsoka said to him.

"No but they do not trust me enough to know that I am as capable as any of them. I am not intentionally trying to anger them but they are not going to follow me and I am not going to follow them. This many leaders together and ideas are going to clash its just easier to separate myself from the group." Alaran said to her loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"Perhaps you are right Alaran we should split into two teams. Alaran, Ahsoka, and I will go left. Masters Obi wan, Aayla, and Tiplee, you three go right." Mace suggested knowing he would be more capable to deal with Alaran than Master Aayla would.

"Very well." Alaran said.

"May the force be with you." Obi wan said as they headed down the hallway to the right.

Alaran mace and Ahsoka began heading to the left. They cleared out enemy forces along the way.

"There is a control center ahead we should be able to access security footage and find out exactly what we are dealing with." Mace said.

"You mean there is potential information and you are not going to blow it up first, suprising." Alaran replied.

"I already apologized about your ship and have offered you an upgraded ship and droids as replacements." Mace sighed.

"I'm sorry offered?." Alaran asked.

"Will the two of you stop? This is counter productive." Ahsoka said getting frustrated with the bickering of the two.

**Initiating lockdown procedure.  
**  
"Well that's not good." Ahsoka said.

"Thankfully we are almost at the control center, we can override the lockdown." Mace said as they reached the steel door.

Mace and Ahsoka began cutting through the door with their lightsabers. When they were through Alaran force pushed the door through sending it crashing across the room.

"You override the controls." Alaran said to a tactical droid at the center of the room next to the control console.

"Your are too late Jedi I calculate your chances of survival at less than twelve percent." The droid responded.

"Ahsoka shut him up." Alaran said and she removed his head with her saber.

"So how do we override the lockdown now?" She asked.

"We will figure something out." Alaran replied.

"Mace scan through the security footage. Find Maul and the others." Alaran said.

"Found them and so has Obi Wans group. We need to override this lockdown now." Mace said frantically a few moments later.

"What is it Master Windu?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maul is with Count Dooku." Mace replied.

"Shit that's not good." Alaran said and began typing away at the security console to no avail.

"Uh Alaran, would you stop pressing buttons? Your making things worse." Mace said watching the camera monitors.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"General Grievous was locked up, you just freed him." Mace replied.

"Ahh!" Alaran shouted and stabbed the console with his lightsaber and the doors all unlocked.

"You did it master." Ahsoka said.

"The two of you go after Grievous you are the lightsaber duelists. I will help the others, Mace which way?" Alaran asked.

"Out of that door to the left and continue to head south you will run into them." Mace replied.

Alaran took off at a full sprint. He force shoved enemies out of his way in the halls as he neared his destination. The disturbance in the force grew incredibly strong. Alaran rounded the final corner to see Count Dooku force pull Tiplee into his Lightsaber.

"No!" Alaran shouted as Obi wan ran to Tiplee's side and Maul and Dooku entered an escape pod and jettisoned off of the outpost.

Alaran looked down at his fallen friend and noticed her breathing getting shallow. The anger began to grow within him. Alaran looked out of the viewport at the escape pod escaping the outpost and reached out through the force stopping it in its tracks. Alaran began crushing it using every ounce of power he had.

"Alaran you have to stop." Obi wan said and began looking around as the supply post itself began to groan under the power Alaran was unleashing.

Alaran said nothing unaware of the damage he was causing due to the extreme determination to get revenge for Tiplee. Obi wan lit his lightsaber.

"Alaran you are going to depressurize the outpost, you will kill us all." He said preparing to kill Alaran.

Alaran force pushed Obi wan and Aayla away from him as he continued to squeeze.

"Master you have to stop this." Ahsoka said and ran to where he was at, she noticed his red face and felt the anger flowing through him.

Alaran attempted to force push her away as well when she strengthened the force barrier around herself. She slowly skidded back inch by inch.

"Master you are scaring me." She said and focused all of the force she could muster and began walking through his force push.

"Everyone push outward." Obi wan said and the others began pushing outward to strengthen the outpost.

"Master please." Ahsoka said as she reached him and placed her hands on his face lifting it so that she could look into his eyes. "Master you have to control this, hold on too the light side if not for yourself then for me."

"Im doing this for you and for everyone else." Alaran said angrily.

"It will be for nothing if we all die. Master look at me." She said and held his face towards her. "You can beat this master. Search within yourself you know this is not the way."

"Ahsoka is right Alaran." Tiplee said weakly from the floor. "Do not be sad for me. I am going to rejoin the force and my sister."

"They must pay for this." Alaran said.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way Alaran." She said with her final breath before rejoining the force.

"Ahsoka, you have to end this." Mace said knowing she was the only one able.

"I wont do it!" She yelled at him. "Master look into my eyes."

Alaran looked into his padawans eyes and saw the fear present within them. He knew she was right but the anger was strong within him. He began focusing on her and solely her. Holding her in the cave on Ryloth while he healed her, the kiss that came the next night, the one at the beach the two of them without speaking the words agreeing to make an emotional connection. The anger began to subside until he able to control it and release his hold on the force. Alaran collapsed in his last ditch effort to gain control.

"Goodbye Tiplee." Alaran said with the last bit of energy he had left.

* * *

Alaran woke up in the medical facility at the Jedi temple on Coruscant. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see a medical droid, Ahsoka at his side and two temple guards at the doors.

"How are you feeling master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Apart from an overwhelming sense of shame I have a terrible headache but physically I am fine." He said and sat up putting his head in his hands as the bright lights hurt his head.

"So you remember what happened?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes I do." He replied. "Tiplee has not been given her last rites yet has she?"

"How long do you think you have been out?" Ahsoka asked him.

"I honestly don't know. Days, weeks It feels like a long time." He said rubbing his temples.

"Try hours." She said. "Cant you use your healing to get rid of your headache master?"

"If I was strong enough then yes. However I feel like I deserve the discomfort." He answered her.

"It was a mistake master, you lost yourself to the dark side. You also brought yourself back from the brink and we are all alive and well." She informed him.

"Not all of us." He said and got to his feet.

"Stop where you are at." One of the guards said as they stepped forward and readied their weapons.

"Out of my way before you find yourself on the table I just got up from." Alaran stated.

"Without your lightsabers. I don't think so." The other guard said.

"I don't need them to deal with you." Alaran shook his head and picked them both up with a force choke.

"Master what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Leaving here. I don't want to be here anymore than they want me here." He told her.

"Release the guards you will." Master Yoda said after the doors slid open.

"Master Yoda am I a prisoner?" Alaran asked but complied and dropped the guards.

"Prisoner, you are not. Your state of mind however, unsure we are." Yoda answered him.

"I lost myself temporarily but now apart from being agitated about being separated from my personal belongs I assure you I am fine." Alaran responded knowing at his best he would be in trouble if he picked a fight against Master Yoda. The rest of the council he was confident he could handle but something told him that master Yoda was much more powerful with the force than he let on.

"Upon your departure, returned your lightsabers will be." Yoda informed him.

"Fair enough, minimize the risks I understand that. Might I ask how long I am to remain here?" Alaran asked as he followed Yoda through the halls of the temple.

"Free to leave when you wish you are. Until master Tiplee's Funeral you are welcome." Yoda answered him.

"Thank you master." Alaran said and made his departure from the Jedi master.

"Bye master Yoda." Ahsoka said and followed Alaran.

Alaran made his way to the padawan wing of the temple and found his old room. He opened the door and walked inside where he approached the bed. He reached up and pushed loose a ceiling tile and pulled out a lightsaber.

"Master you are not allowed to have a lightsaber while you are here." Ahsoka said. "How many of those do you have stashed here by the way?"

"Including this one, I have three stashed at the temple. I guess I have always been a bit of a collector." He said and she shook her head.

"Do you honestly think you are going to need that here of all places?" She then asked.

"No but I would rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it. Besides I feel naked without a lightsaber. Relax Master Yoda knows I have the stashed he just doesn't know where. He probably already knows by now that I have one on my person. He told me I couldn't have them to test me." Alaran informed her.

"Testing you for what?" Ahsoka asked.

"To see if I can follow command. To see if I am capable of returning to the Jedi order." Alaran answered.

"And how do you think you fared?" She responded.

"I failed miserably but to be honest I don't want to pass."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any star wars characters, species, droids, lightsabers, blasters, systems, planets, moons, stars, plant life, or anything else in the star wars universe that slipped past me either cannon or non. Not only do I not own any of it but I also make no money from it nor do I intend to.

Thank you all for all of your support it has been a great few weeks. Keep the reviews coming and I will keep the chapters coming.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Alright so where do we stand on the subject?" Obi wan asked the fellow council members.

"While he wields great power he is too brash and reckless." Mace gave his opinion.

"I agree with Master Windu. The council is too refined to rely on such a blunt weapon." Master Ki Adi Mundi replied.

"I disagree. Alaran has become a powerful ally without ever intending too. He helped us on Hoth and even Masters Windu and Kenobi at the mandalorian outpost." Master Plo countered.

"And he nearly killed us all in the process." Mace answered back.

"Yes but he was able to turn from the dark side. Many of us here have had a brush with such a feeling. Can we really dismiss him because of such?" Obi wan asked.

"No but what about his refusal to follow orders? I know I am not the only one to notice he is wielding a lightsaber." Mace said.

"Can you blame him? I can not honestly say I would have not created another if my lightsaer were stripped from me." Master Shaak Ti spoke up.

"Arguing in circles we are. Put the matter to a vote we shall." Yoda chimed in.

* * *

"The black cloak looks good on you master." Ahsoka said as Alaran pulled the hood up on his ceremonial robes.

"I guess its a shame I don't have many chances to wear them then." Alaran responded. "You know I have not attended a funeral since leaving the order? Now im back here in the temple and its the first thing that I do."

"Again Master I am sorry about Master Tiplee. I have only met her on a few occasions and each instance was brief." Ahsoka said donning her own black mourning clothing out of respect for the fallen.

"She was a bright light in the dark during the darkest of times." Alaran said reminiscing on his past.

"You mentioned the two of you were friends?" Ahsoka asked him.

"We were both younglings when we met. We grew up together here in the temple. As we became learners we became great friends and a mutual attraction formed between us. As you know the Jedi forbid emotional attachment and her belief in the order was much stronger than mine. We were naïve and believed we could have a purely physical attachment. We were confident in our abilities to distance our emotional selves. Things continued for months and eventually we realized we could not keep the physical and emotional aspects of our relationships separate so she decided we should put an end to it. I did not feel the same way but ultimately I realized I could not pressure her from her beliefs in the Jedi code. We decided to stay friends and we began to see each other less but surprisingly were able to maintain our friendship. Conversations or actions between us never became weird it was always just natural." He told Ahsoka as they made their way to the ceremonial chamber where the funeral was to be held.

"I had no idea master." She responded and lowered her head feeling ashamed of the jealousy she felt seeing the two of them together aboard the frigate and again on the outpost.

"The only one who did have an idea was her sister Tiplar and she rejoined the cosmic force several months ago." Alaran responded. "We can discuss this more later if you wish." Alaran then said as they reached the ceremonial chamber and made their way inside.

Master Yoda performed the eulogy while Alaran sat there quietly reflecting on the past. The good times and the bad involving himself and Tiplee. He thought back to their first kiss, their training sessions, their first disagreement, their break up, the smiles, the frowns, the bright eyes, and the angry ones. He smiled to himself knowing that as hard as it is to take, that Tiplee passed doing what she believed in so deeply and that she would now rejoin her sister in the cosmic force.

Alaran and ahsoka stood and left the ceremony preparing to make their way to the hangar and acquire their new starship and droids before leaving the temple.

"Alaran, speak to you may I?" Yoda asked as he followed them from the ceremonial chamber.

"Of course Master Yoda. I was actually going to seek you out about the return of my lightsabers before I left." Alaran responded after turning to face the elder.

"Deliberated the council has. Among the jedi promoted to knight your rank will be. If return you wish." Yoda offered and Alaran stood there in silence for a moment.

"I have often thought about what it would be like to return Master Yoda. However over time I realized you were right to expel me. While I hold a great deal of respect for the Jedi or at least the idea of the Jedi order I do not believe I would fit well here. However Ahsoka shall be offered a spot among you." Alaran refused the offer.

"Stubborn Ahsoka is. Changed, her mind has not." Yoda responded.

"Trying to get rid of me Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not at all but you should have a choice in the matter Ahsoka." Alaran said to her before turning back to Master Yoda. "Sorry Master Yoda."

"Very well, understand I do. Careful you shall be. Growing the dark side is. Shifting the balance is." Yoda replied.

"I can feel it Master Yoda. While I am refusing your offer, I would like to offer my assistance if needed. While I am no Jedi I am also not an enemy to the Jedi." Alaran responded and shook Yoda's hand. "Now about my Lightsabers?"

"Waiting for you they will be. Speak to the requisitions officer about your ship and droids you should. Find your lightsabers there you will." He said.

"Goodbye Master Yoda." Alaran said.

"Goodbye Alaran, Ahsoka." Yoda said and turned to walk away.

* * *

"Lets see, ah yes Agassi it says here you are to receive a cruiser Class nova, an R-9 D-9 astromech and a T series protocol droid. Your ship is in hangar 4 and your droids will be there waiting when you arrive." The requisitions officer informed Alaran.

"Thank you." Alaran said and gave his electronic signature for the droids and cruiser.

"Well looks like we are mobile again Master." Ahsoka said and began heading for the hangar.

"Seems that way, besides the Nova is a nice ship with cloaking capabilities along with top of the line droids I think we made out pretty well in this instance." Alaran said and followed her.

"So any plans for where we are headed next?" She asked.

"I suppose we get back to collecting bounties. We have to eat." He informed her.

"After the past few weeks it will be boring going back to catching criminals." She replied with a sigh.

"I don't know about you but I could go for a little boring." Alaran said as they reached the hangar and saw their new ship and droids.

Alaran began inspecting the ship and saw that it also carried a speeder. He walked into the ship and began looking around inspecting the bedrooms the engines the bridge and everything else aboard the ship.

"We will definitely have to personalize things a bit. The interior has republic navy written all over it." Ahsoka said looking around at the dull interior.

Just then a loud alarm sounded. Alaran accessed the com on his wrist.

"Is this anything I should be concerned about?" Alaran asked the rest of the Jedi council.

"That depends on how many credits you would like to earn." Obi wan replied.

"What do you mean?" Alaran asked intrigued.

"It would seem a large explosion at the prison allowed some criminals to escape. Many were caught during the ensuing riot however several of the more dangerous managed to elude capture." Obi wan informed him. "Bounties are already being placed for their return check your console."

Alaran checked his console and his eyes grew wide at some of the names that popped up among the names a few stood out. Aura Sing, Cad bane, Enbo, and one with a bounty much higher than the others that he didn't recognize.

Barriss Offee

Species: Mirialan  
Sex: Female  
Height: 1.66 meters  
Weight: 50 kilograms  
Skin color: Olive  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Occupation: Former Jedi  
Rank: Padawan  
Should be considered armed and extremely dangerous.  
Reward for capture: 250,000 Republic credits.

"Former Jedi." Alaran said to himself having never heard of her. "Ahsoka! Can you come to the bridge?" Alaran yelled so he could be heard.

"What is it..." Ahsoka began to ask before her jaw dropped upon seeing Barriss.

"I take it you are familiar with this woman." Alaran said noticing the look on Ahsoka's face.

"I am. She was the one who framed me for the explosion at the Jedi temple." Ahsoka informed him. "I don't get it she should have been put to death for her crimes."

"According to this she was scentenced to death. The carrying out of her sentencing just has yet to be carried out. What do you say, catch the person who framed you redeem yourself this could be your great trial?" Alaran asked.

"She turned to the dark side. She needs to be caught." Ahsoka said angrily although the nerves grew within her upon facing off once again with someone she once called a friend.

"This is personal for you Ahsoka. I will understand if you choose not to take on this bounty however if you choose to accept this mission you will take lead on it." Alara said knowing this would hit a little close to home for Ahsoka and that it would be good for her to be the one to bring Barriss to justice.

"Apart from the Jedi themselves very few would be capable of bringing her in. We have to take this bounty master. However I fear she will not be taken alive." Ahsoka said.

"Well if that is the case then so be it. The money would be helpful but this seems to be more important to you than the monetary aspect." Alaran said

"Ok well since this is my mission then lets get started first we will check out the prison itself for clues." Ahsoka said and lowered the speeder the starship held. "R-9 keep an eye on the ship and link up to my communicator. If I call you get to my coordinates." She then directed to the Astromech.

Ahsoka fired up the speeder and flew out of the hangar towards the direction of the prison. Ahsoka lowered the speeder and surveyed the wreckage where the explosion happened.

"You what happened here? It doesn't look like anyone escaped from here." Ahsoka said to a police droid.

"Under who's authority are you investigating?" The droid asked her.

"The authority of the Jedi Order." Ahsoka responded and lit her lightsaber.

"The explosion was only a diversion, the detainees escaped through the sewer system running underneath of the prison." The droid responded.

"That really sucks. Now we have no way of knowing which direction they are going in." Ahsoka responded.

"They could be anywhere in the city by now." Alaran said.

"So we put out a reward for information." Ahsoka said.

"To all who receive this. I am offering ten thousand credits to anyone with information regarding the whereabouts of Cad Bane, Aura sing, Enbo or a rogue Jedi named Barriss." Alaran sent out a message to all of his contacts across the galaxy.

"What makes you think they will be traveling together Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Its no coincidence that four of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy all escaped. They were clearly working together. All we can do now is wait until we hear something and hope they do not kill each other in the meantime." Alaran responded.

"That's it? Just wait?" Ahsoka asked frustrated.

"Patience Ahsoka, without knowing which way they are going there is nothing we can do until they pop up somewhere." Alaran tried to calm Ahsoka.

"Your right Master I just hate sitting back and doing nothing while they are getting further and further away." She responded and sighed and they climbed back into the speeder.

"Calm yourself Ahsoka I can feel your anxiety and quite frankly its a little overwhelming." Alaran said feeling the tension emanating from her. "Tell me about this Barriss." He then suggested.

"We became friends while on assignment on geonosis, we had many things in common even though as members of the Jedi order we were very different. She was a lot more like you now that I think about it. Always deep in her studies or meditation. She always seemed so clear and focused on the path she was traveling which makes me believe now that it was always her intention to join the dark side." Ahsoka explained.

"That is unlikely. For one to choose the dark side from a young age is rare but as one gets older their ideals change they become rebellious especially in times of war. So you say she was focused, continue." Alran said.

"Yes she is very strong with the force and even stronger once giving herself over to the dark side. That's how she was able to defeat me when she posed as Ventress. She was much stronger than me." Ahsoka said.

"I find that hard to believe. I have met very few in my time that possessed the level of strength that you have you are just to reckless and impulsive which is not necessarily a bad thing it makes you a very skilled duelist but it hinders your force abilities. It also makes it very difficult to train you but if you trust in me I can ensure that you are more than ready to face Barriss when the time comes." Alaran suggested.

"Very well master. Besides training will be good to pass the time while we wait for information." Ahsoka said as they got back to the Hangar.

They loaded the speeder onto their cruiser and left the hangar. The duo soon left the atmosphere and entered republic space. Alaran handed the controls over to his astromech and led Ahsoka to the training quarters of their ship.

"This cruiser is much better than the last. We have a training quarters now this is unbelievable." Ahsoka said.

"The jedi sure don't skimp on their budget." Alaran said and picked up a training droid before turning its power on.

"A training droid master? We trained with those when we were younglings." She said and looked at him in disbelief.

"Then you already know the drill." He said and handed her a blindfold.

Ahsoka put the blindfold on and ignited her lightsaber as the droid began firing blasts at her. Alaran picked up two more training droids and powered them up as well. Ahsoka began to struggle with all three droids firing laser blasts at her. She ignited her second shoto blade and began using them both to even the odds. Alaran lit his own white pearl blade and slashed at Ahsoka's back which she narrowly blocked.

"Master what the?" She said.

"You must learn to clear your mind even under duress." He said and kept up his attack.

Ahsoka ducked and dodged and flipped and blocked with her extreme agility and flexibility but she began to struggle the longer her training continued. She kept up her blocks of alaran's lightsaber but bean to get hit with the blasts leaving small singe marks on her skid from the mild burn the blasts caused. Alaran refused to let up despite her cries of pain from the burns.

"Clear your mind Ahsoka, focus." Alaran said and force pushed her sending her skidding across the room.

"AHsoka blocked more blasts but dropped to her knees and took a deep breath pushing all negative thoughts from her mind. She began to feel the force within herself and stood back to her feet. She grabbed one of the training droids with the force and threw it into a second destroying them both before deflecting a blast back at the third before running forward and slicing it in half. She back flipped out of the way of Alarans lightsaber before rolling forward blocking his downward strike and placing the tip of her second blade at his throat. She then pulled off her blindfold and smiled at him.

"Very good Ahsoka. You turned your defense into offense, you evaded blocked and attacked all in one swift motion. You see what happens when you focus Ahsoka.

"Lesson painfully learned master." She said and rubbed her shoulder.

"Another upside to this new cruiser we also have a medical bay. Im no medical droid but I believe I can set up a bacta tank. You shouldn't need more than an hour." Alaran said.

"No these burns will heal in time until then let them serve as a reminder." She said and left the training room with Alaran following behind her.

"I understand the sentiment Ahsoka but being in pain when you have a chance to heal is just stupid. You do not need pain as a reminder. If you are only going to forget when the pain fades then I am not the teacher I think myself to be. Something tells me you will not forget this lesson." Alaran said.

"Still I earned these burns Master, let me live with them." She said walked back to the bridge.

"Fair enough." Alaran said and left her alone.

Alaran made his way to the Med lab anyway to find it stocked with all kinds of healing herbs and medicines. He quickly mixed together a balm he learned of in his time as a padawan and made his way back to the bridge. He walked up behind the seat Ahsoka sat in. He rubbed the balm into his hands and began to rub it into a burn upon her shoulder.

"Master ow what are you?" She began to ask until she felt the area he was rubbing begin to tingle.

"Compromise. You wont heal in a Bacta tank but these will help to speed your healing. This way we both win." He said.

"Your so difficult sometimes you know that right?" She replied. "Oh that feels good master." She said and leaned her head back as he began applying more of the medicine to a burn on the side of her neck.

Alaran slowly began to massage the medicine into several burns she had on her forearm, her stomach, her lower back and one on her outer thigh. She breathed slow and peacefully enjoying the massage and the tingling feeling the minty balm provided.

"Did I miss any?" Alaran asked.

"If I say no are you going to stop rubbing." She teased and Alaran smirked.

"I wasn't planning to stop until you stopped me." He teased back.

"You actually did miss one." She said.

"Where?" He asked her.

"Its on my chest master just leave me with some of that wonderful medicine and ill take care of it." She said and pulled the cut of her neckline down to reveal where the burn started.

"Nonsense I got the magic touch. I promise not to take it to far." He said.

"But master I..." She began to say before she shushed her.

"Think of me as your doctor." He smiled.

Ahsoka leaned her head back allowing him to work his magic but remained slightly uncomfortable. Alaran pressed firmly and began rubbing slow small circles just above her breasts. She began to feel more comfortable and closed her eyes. Before long her mind began to take her to places they never had before. Her eyes snapped open as she began to feel more heated than the burns ever made her feel and she pulled away from Alaran.

"Sorry Master but I think I need a shower now thanks for the medicine." She said and hurriedly walked away.

Ahsoka headed for the shower and Alaran made his way to the mess to wash the remaining balm from his tingling hands before returning to the bridge. He sat in the pilot seat trying to clear his mind of the desires present in him from mere moments ago.

"A meditation session is definitely in order." He said to himself and prepared to turn to his quarters when a message came across his wrist com. "Put it on the holo computer R-9."

An image of a droid popped up on the screen, a droid Alaran didn't recognize and wondered how it accessed his com.

"Alaran Agassi, your presence is demanded on tattooine." The droid said.

"Demanded huh? This better be damn good because if its not I will come just to dismantle you for speaking to me in such a manner." Alaran responded.

"The great Jabba the Hutt demands your presence. He has information that may benefit you." The droid answered which gained Alaran's attention.

"Tell Jabba I am sorry to disappoint him but I am too busy to make side trips at the moment." Alaran responded.

"He wishes to speak to you regarding a transmission you sent mere hours ago requesting information. He believes the two of you can help each other." The droid responded.

"Ok tell Jabba I will be there shortly." Alaran said and ended the transmission.

"What was that master?" Ahsoka asked as she walked onto the bridge still damp from her shower.

"Good news." He answered her. "We may not have to wait as long as we thought to bring down the escapees. We are headed to tattooine, Jabba the hutt has something he says will benefit us both."

"Do you think its smart to get mixed up with Jabba the Hutt?" She asked.

"No but when Jabba requests your presence it would be less wise to refuse." He said and programmed the coordinates to the outer rim planet.

"Hes a disgusting slug, I met him once you know." Ahsoka informed him.

"Oh?" He asked curious.

"Rescued his son. The slimy youngling was captured by a group of pirates as leverage in their attempt to overthrow Jabba so he reached out to the Jedi for help. Obi wan and Anakin were on a mission when I was sent to deliver a message and take on my padawan title under Anakins tutelage. After the mission we were sent to the Teth system to a monastery where Jabbas son was being held. Long story short we rescued his son and returned him to Jabba in order to allow the republic to continue to be able to pass safely through Jabba's territories." She recounted the tale as they made their jump to hyperspace.

"Well lets hope he is in a good mood or at the very least remembers what you did for him." Alaran said as they flew down to a shipping dock on the planets surface.

The two walked through the dusty streets full of criminals lowlifes and vagrants. They passed cantinas and scrap shops. Vendors trying to sell their wares to people as they passed. Alaran pulled his cloak tighter hiding his lightsabers and ahsoka did the same.

They eventually reached Jabbas palace where the two were stopped at the doors by a pair of Gammorean guards who blocked the door with their large axes.

"Jabba is expecting me." Alaran responded but the guards just grunted. "You will let us pass." Alaran then said attempting to use the Jedi mind trick.

"I don't think they understand you master." Ahsoka said.

The pig snouted beasts just grunted again and shoved Alaran knocking him off balance.

"Uh oh you shouldn't have done that." Ahsoka said noticing the frustration on Alaran's face.

Alaran lifted both the guards off the ground in a force choke and kicked open the doors. He walked in holding the two beasts and threw them at the base of Jabbas throne. A dozen more guards raised their axes and approached when Jabba started muttering his Jibberish causing the guards to stand down.

"Alaran, Jabba is pleased that you were able to make it so quickly." Jabbas droid translated.

"Great Jabba it is an Honor to meet you in person I apologize for your guards they are not the most agreeable creatures." Alaran said causing Jabba to laugh at the downed guards. "Your droid informed me that we may be able to help each other?" Alaran then asked.

"Jabba has the location of the bounty hunters that you seek." The droid informed him.

"And might I ask what Jabba seeks in return for this information?" Alaran asked knowing nothing from Jabba comes without strings attached.

"The bounty hunter Cad Bane has wronged Jabba. Jabba wishes that when you capture the bounty hunters that you bring Cad Bane to him instead of returning him to Coruscant." The droid said.

"I don't know, the bounty on Bane is very high, that kind of profit is hard to dismiss." Alaran said.

"Jabba is willing to pay more for the bounty hunter than the republic." The droid replied.

"If Jabba is willing to throw that kind of money around then why not hire another mercenary?" Alaran asked him.

"Jabba is well aware of Cad Banes skill and knows that if anyone is to capture him alive that you are the best choice." The droid responded.

"Very well. I accept your mission. Now about the information?" Alaran asked.

"The bounty hunters you seek are currently located on Dantooine. They were last seen at these coordinates." The droid said and pulled up a map with a blinking blip indicating the last known coordinates.

"Thank you Jabba I will not let you down." Alaran said and turned to leave the palace.

"Jabba would like to warn you that should you not keep your end of the bargain that he will dedicate twice as much money to your capture." The droid informed them.

"Noted." Alaran said as the two walked away.

"We are not going to just turn Bane over are we? Jabba will kill him. I am no fan of Cad Bane but he doesn't deserve what Jabba will do to him." Ahsoka asked.

"No one deserves what Jabba will due to him but we don't have much of a choice."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any star wars characters, species, droids, lightsabers, blasters, systems, planets, moons, stars, plant life, or anything else in the star wars universe that slipped past me either cannon or non. Not only do I not own any of it but I also make no money from it nor do I intend to.**

I just finished a red bull vanilla ice cream float to free up the creative flow. Be warned, red bull floats are like peanut butter and banana sandwiches while I personally think they are delicious they are not for everyone so be careful.

* * *

"Not what I expected from a planet in the outer rim." Ahsoka said as she looked around at the thick full grasslands of dantooine.

"That's because this place is home to farmers, human mostly. People that just wanted to make an honest living for themselves away from republic and separatist rule." Alaran explained to her.

"So the pirates and thieves just leave them alone?" Ahsoka asked.

"The farmers don't farm anything worth stealing. Some food some spices, just enough to keep their families and communities fed." Alaran informed.

"Its a beautiful place. Why do you think Barriss and the others would have come here?" She asked.

"To hide out until the heat on them dies down. They thought they were safe." Alaran said as they lowered down the speeder from the ship.

"Can I drive?" Ahsoka asked.

"That depends. Can you drive?" Alaran asked her in return and she nodded her answer. "That's a no."

"Well I happen to think I am an excellent driver but if you were to ask Anakin he would probably tell you differently." She replied.

"Good enough for me." Alara jumped into the passenger seat and waited for Ahsoka to climb in behind the controls. Alaran sat back and closed his eyes while Ahsoka sped along the planets surface.

"Come to a stop at the river up ahead Ahsoka." Alaran instructed.

Ahsoka turned her head and looked at him disbelievingly. She turned her head back forward to see a river coming into view. She came to a stop and shut off the speeder. Alaran opened his eyes and climbed out.

"Master how did you know there was a river up here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I could hear the running water." Alaran responded.

"Over the sound of the speeder and the wind rushing past us?" She asked again.

"You would be surprised at what you can pick up on when you clear your mind." Alaran said and stopped at the river to splash water onto his face.

"Ok so why are we stopping?" She asked.

"Because I don't know where Barriss and the others are at. And also you need to get yourself under control. The anxiety within you is incredibly thick. I don't know about this Barriss but I personally would sense you coming from miles away and I would have a trap set up for you." Alaran answered.

"Sorry Master." She said.

"Sorry doesn't get your mind cleared Ahsoka. You have faced the likes of Grievous, Ventress ad many other threats and that was as one of the youngest padawans ever inducted into the order. This is no different Ahsoka you just have to put aside the fact that this is personal for you. Sit put your feet into the water, close your eyes and relax." Alaran instructed before following his own advice.

Boots set to the side Alaran placed his feet in the cool water and laid back on the river bank with his eyes closed. The anxiety still rolling off of Ahsoka in waves. Alaran smiled as he listened to her taking slow deep measured breaths in an attempt to calm her emotional state.

"That's never going to do it." Alaran said calmly.

"We are chasing four dangerous criminals how are you able to remain so calm?" Ahsoka asked him.

"If Barriss wasn't in the picture would you feel the same?" Alaran asked her.

"Probably not." She admitted.

"That's why I am able to remain calm. You are just having trouble separating the fact that the two of you were once friends and what she did to you. There will be people who disappoint you Ahsoka, those who hurt you. I know it can be hard not to take it personal but you must remember your reasons for bringing her in. She is a danger Ahsoka, to you, me, the Jedi, possibly the entire galaxy her power can not remain unchecked." Alaran said.

Alaran grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he placed her hand on his chest.

"Match my breaths Ahsoka." Alaran instructed. "Despite what the universe has in store for us today or in the future there will be those that will be there for you Ahsoka. I will be there for you Ahsoka. I make this vow to you now that while we remain together I will never lie to you, use you, or intentionally hurt you. I will remain as true to you as I have been up to this point." Alaran said and could feel her smile grow against his shoulder.

Ahsoka followed his instruction and matched her breathing to his own. Alaran smiled as he could feel the tenseness in her slowly melting away both physically and emotionally. The two lay there for an hour not a word spoken between them.

"Its time to go Ahsoka." Alaran said feeling that she was ready now.

"Ok, I have actually been thinking master." She informed him.

"About?" He asked.

"If I were a escaped convict hiding out on a remote planet with little supplies, what would I do?" She asked.

"They will need food on a planet full of farmers." Alaran answered.

"Exactly and where will the farms be?" She asked him.

"Near a water source." He answered again.

"Yes, all life that requires water to survive will naturally gravitate to a source of water which we happen to be next to right now. So we follow the river to a farm and start asking questions." She said.

"That's your plan?" He asked unsure of the simplicity of it. Given their Jedi training they were both usually use to much more complexity.

"You said this is my mission are you questioning my plan cadet?" She smirked.

"Not at all Commander Tano. Lets go." He then said and she climbed back into the driver seat of the speeder.

The two began heading downstream until a small farming community came into view. Ahsoka pulled up and jumped out of the speeder Alaran right behind her. They walked through the farm town which appeared to be empty.

"Where is everyone?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hiding." Alaran said sensing people in the surrounding buildings.

Alaran walked to a small farm house and knocked on the door. There was no answer although Alaran could tell they were standing on the other side of the door a pitchfork in hand.

"I will not hurt any of you I just need some answers." Alaran said aloud so that they could hear him. "I am on the hunt for four criminals. Two men and two women. Both men wearing hats, one of the women more than likely carrying lightsabers." Alaran said.

"Maybe he is telling the truth, his descriptions are pretty accurate." A voice whispered from inside.

"I am a member of the Jedi order just looking to bring in some escaped criminals." Alaran then said as the door handle began to turn.

"Sorry for our deception but we received word from a village to the south of here. Criminals matching the description you gave sacked the village. We thought you were them." A man said after opening the door.

"I assure you I mean no harm to you or anyone else in this village." Alaran said.

"Just tell us what you can and we will bring the ones who attacked your neighbors to justice." Ahsoka said.

"I already told you all I know. We got a transmission warning us of what had happened then the transmission cut out. We were going to send a scout party then we heard your speeder and we hid." The farmer said.

"Fair enough. To the south correct?" Alaran asked.

"Yes please hurry." He replied.

"Go back inside for now. We will come back to let you know when its safe." Alaran said and they walked away.

Alaran and Ahsoka jumped back into the speeder and began heading south. Smoke poured over the horizon and Alaran signaled for Ahsoka to pull over as they got close.

"We go on foot from here." Alaran said and climbed out of the speeder.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"I cant exactly go back to the Jedi and request another speeder." Alaran informed her. "Besides we are close now. You continue on this path, I will head around and rejoin you."

"Ok Master. May the force be with you." Ahsoka said.

"You as well Ahsoka." Alaran said before running off.

Alaran reached the village and sensed the escaped convicts. He leapt on top of the nearest farmhouse and sat on its roof looking down at the destroyed village.

'Whats the point? They could have taken what they wanted and left. Maybe the villagers tried to put up a fight. Maybe being locked up made the bounty hunters just want to destroy anything they could but this is the livelihood of the innocent.' Alaran thought to himself as he surveyed the damage.

He sensed Ahsoka walking through the village cautiously slow. It will only be a moment until she is visible.

"Barriss I know you are here. Come quietly, you are going back to coruscant." Ahsoka said loudly as she walked into the center of the village.

"Ahsoka, I must admit I wasn't expecting the Jedi to send you." Barriss said as she walked out of a barn.

Alaran scanned the area and picked up the location of Embo, Aura, and Cad Bane at different points throughout the village.

"We were friends. Why did you do it Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

"It had nothing to do with our friendship Ahsoka. The reasoning was simply because you were the easiest to pin the crime on. You were called from battle to investigate which put you on coruscant. You had access to the prisoner after she was told she could trust you. Both you and your master have a tendency to often disregard rules and regulations which made it more likely the council would doubt you. But most of all because I knew you would follow every path I led you down." Barriss informed her.

"Soundls like you considered everything." Ahsoka said struggling to keep her cool.

"It is part of our training is it not. To assess the situation at hand and make it work to our advantage." Barriss responded.

"So I assume you considered the same when escaping the prison?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I did. While I did not expect you to come for me it will not make a difference. You are outnumbered and outmatched Ahsoka. The council should have sensed this and supplied you with back up." Barriss replied calmly watching Ahsoka's every move.

"There are a few things you could not have considered. Things you could not have thought to consider. First of all the Jedi did not send me." Ahsoka said and pulled her lightsaber causing Barriss to pull hers as well.

"And second?" Barriss asked readying herself for a fight.

Aura readied a shot with her long range blaster and just as her finger began to tighten on the trigger her aim was redirected and the blast fired at Cad Bane who narrowly avoided the blast which did not go unnoticed by Barriss.

"Second, I am not alone. And third, I have grown much stronger with the force." Ahsoka said and leapt for Barriss who raised her lighsaber to meet Ahsoka's.

"Lets see if it is enough." Barriss responded.

The two began dueling with fast and fierce strikes. Alaran leapt from the roof to the ground not far from Ahsoka and Barriss. Embo readied his crossbolt blaster but before he could fire Alaran force ripped it from his grasp and tossed it far from the farm. He then raised his hands and lifted all three of the bounty hunters and dropped them in front of himself.

"Cad Bane do you have any idea how many times I checked for open bounties hoping to see your name?" Alaran smirked.

"You must be the Rogue Jedi bounty hunter I have heard so much about. People say that if you weren't so selective that you could claim more bounties than me." Cad Bane said.

"You can ask your two associates about me." Alaran said and gestured to the Aura and Embo who began dusting themselves off.

"Oh I have, they mentioned your skills but those were one on one occasions. The numbers are against you Jedi." Cad bane said.

"Your right this is hardly fair. Especially considering Embo here is unarmed." Alaran smirked before tossing his double lightsaber to Embo.

"You cant be serious." Aura said and pulled two blasters from her hip holsters.

"Go ahead and spark I up. I promise it will not explode." Alaran said and smiled. He then tore off a piece of his cloak and tied it around his eyes. "There that should make it a little more of an even fight."

Embo sparked the lightsaber and began twirling it expertly before swinging it at Alaran who leaned back avoiding the deadly blow. Bane swung a right hand and Alaran ducked. Aura leapt back and began firing her blasters. Alran began backflipping before force pulling Cad bane in front of the blasts. Aura stopped firing and Bane narrowly ducked a blast.

"Careful, you nearly killed me." Cad bane said to her angrily.

"Relax, I wouldn't allow her to kill you. I need you alive, Jabba the Hutt wants you alive." Alaran said.

Barriss force threw a tractor at Ahsoka. Ahsoka leapt into the air and landed on top of the flying tractor. She leapt off and slashed downward at Barriss. Her green lightsabers met her foes red ones, the force of the clash sent Barriss skidding across the dirt. Ahsoka ran forward slashing at her former friend using her speed and agility to keep Barriss on the defensive.

"You were not lying. Your strength with the force has increased." Barriss replied and force pushed Ahsoka back.

Alaran expertly avoided punches kicks and blasts without throwing one punch back. The trio of bounty hunters began getting frustrated at their failed attempts. Alaran began sidestepping dodging and flipping out of the way causing his enemies to stumble over themselves and each other. He ten stopped and smiled at the three of them.

"Do you believe what you have heard about me now Bane. This is what a bounty hunter should be. A person who captures criminals and collects the bounties placed on them. Not someone who hides behind the term bounty hunter when you should admit what you are, a mercenary. Oh and Aura, Embo, I am surprised at the two of you. Both of you came up short in our first encounters did you honestly think you would fare any better the second time around? I suppose I should be thanking you, the bounties on the two of you are extremely high." Alaran smirked knowing he was getting under their skin.

"What do you say we take a break? I want to watch Barriss and Ahsoka." Alaran said growing tired of playing with the bounty hunters.

"A break? your kidding me." Aura said angrily and readied her pistols.

Embo readied the lightsaber and Alaran picked him and Aura up with the force and threw them both at Cad Bane. Bane used his rocket boots to fly out of the way as the other two crashed and fell to the ground unconscious. Alaran grabbed Bane with the force and pulled him down in front of him before headbutting him and knocking him out as well. He piled Bane on top of the other two grabbed his lightsaber from the fallen Embo then removed his blindfold and turned to watch Ahsoka and Barriss. He thought to himself to get involved but knew this was Ahsokas fight.

Ahsoka delivered a kick that sent Barriss stumbling. She flipped over Barriss and thrust her Lightsabers behind herself. Barriss jumped back to avoid them and unleashed a force wave at Ahsoka who used the force to deflect the wave.

"I am impressed Ahsoka. If you had this ability during our last encounter the situation may have been resolved differently." Barriss said.

"You see Barriss while I recognize that the dark side is naturally stronger I also realize that with hard work the dark side can be overpowered." Ahsoka replied and began walking forward toward Barriss.

"You forgot the one major weakness that comes along with the light side." Barriss said and began squeezing the supports of a nearby farmhouse.

"Barriss stop. The family inside is innocent you cant do this." Ahsoka replied shocked at what her former friend is capable of.

"You should know how far one would be willing to go for their own safety. Self preservation is a strong motivator." She smirked and gave one final squeeze that collapsed the support.

Ahsoka reached out with the force and held the house up. She struggled to hold on and Barriss took advantage of the situation. She ran at Ahsoka her lightsabers poised to kill. Barrise swung for Ahokas neck. Ahsoka released her hold and swung backward removing Barriss' hand from her wrist.

"Finish this Ahsoka." Alaran said and took over holding up the house.

Ahsoka ran for Barriss who was currently holding her wrist and groaning in pain. Ahsoka kicked her knocking her to her back before leaping into the air and igniting her lightsabers. Barissed rolled backward to her feet and swung her lightsaber with her free hand. Ahsoka landed, ducked the strike and thrust her lightsaber through Barriss' stomach. Barriss' eyes grew wide as the pain and burning feeling ran through her body. Her lightsaber powered down and she fell to the ground.

"Damn it Barriss. Why did you make me do this?" Ahsoka asked and dropped to Barriss' side.

"The balance in the force is shifting Ahsoka. Make sure you are on the right side." Barriss said weakly with her last breath.

"Perhaps you should have chosen differently." Ahsoka said sadly and closed Barriss' eyes.

"Ahsoka, can you get the family out of here?" Alaran asked still holding up the house.

"Oh of course." Ahsoka said and ran to the door. She swung it open and found the family hiding in a room upstairs.

"We need you all out of here now." Ahsoka said to the family. "Your house is going to collapse any minute."

"What about?" The man of the house began to ask.

"They have been dealt with. Now you can either get out or we can let the house collapse with you and your family in it." She said knowing Alaran was beginning to struggle by the slight shaking the house began to take on. "Go!"

The family hurried to get out of the house without grabbing any of their personal belongings. Once they all got free Alaran dropped his hold on the house. The roof collapsed and the family looked on at the wreckage saddened.

"We are sorry for your home." Alaran said to the family.

"Its ok we can rebuild. Where are the thieves?" The father asked.

"One dead the other three are right over there." Alaran said and turned to look at the three bounty hunters only to realize that they were gone. "Shit, Ahsoka lets go."

"Not gonna make a difference master." Ahsoka said as a ship flew across the sky.

"Damn, ok no worries they will be able to be found again." Alaran said and shrugged off the loss but disappointed that they lost out on their bounties.

"So what now master?" Ahsoka asked.

"We bring proof of Barriss' defeat to the Jedi. Then we continue your training. Have you ever been to a force Nexus?" Alaran asked her.

"Yes, the planet Mortis. Very strong with the force." She informed him.

"You have been to Mortis? Intriguing I wish to hear this tale. Perhaps on our travels to Ambria." He said.

"Ambria? I have never known the planet to be strong with the force." Ahsoka said confused.

"The planet, no it is not. However there is a canyon in the Tiernvale Mountain range that is very strong with the force. We will go to commune with the force." Alaran said as they made their way back to their ship.

"To Ambria it is then." Ahsoka agreed.

* * *

"Ahsoka are you ok?" Alaran asked as they headed to Ambria.

"Im fine." She answered him her voice quiet and emotionless.

"Its just that you haven't really spoken since-" Alaran began.

"I said I am fine." She cut him off.

"Ok what do you say we take the long way to Ambria and get some rest." Alaran suggested.

"Sounds good." She said and got up from her seat and began heading for her bedroom aboard the ship.

"Listen Ahsoka if you need any-" Alaran began again.

"Goodnight Master." She cut him off again.

"I guess she skipped the forgoing attachment lesson in Jedi training." Alaran said to himself.

"She will be fine R-9. Shes much stronger than she looks." Alaran said to his astromech. "Hey do you mind taking over the controls for a few hours I could use some shut eye?" He then asked it and was answered by several beeps.

"Thanks big guy." Alaran said and walked back to his own bedroom.

Alaran laid in his bed looking out of the viewport counting the stars he could see, something he does every time he sleeps in space, helps him sleep. Only this time it wasn't working. He sensed Ahsokas inner turmoil and it was keeping him awake. He got up from his bed and walked down the hall to Ahsokas bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Alaran what are you-" Ahsoka began to ask.

"Shh move over." Alaran said his turn to cut her off.

"Alaran my bed is too small." She replied.

"Shut up and move over." Alaran repeated.

Alaran knew she did not want to talk about what happened but also knew that she did not want to be alone. Ahsoka pulled back her comforter and Alaran climbed into the bed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his side. Ahsoka laid her head on his chest and placed her hand in his free hand. She lay there quietly listening to his soft beathing and her troubles began to fade. Alaran turned his head to the left and kissed her forehead. Ahsoka let loose a soft sigh which made Alaran smile. Not a word spoken between the two they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any star wars characters, species, droids, lightsabers, blasters, systems, planets, moons, stars, plant life, or anything else in the star wars universe that slipped past me either cannon or non. Not only do I not own any of it but I also make no money from it nor do I intend to.

Sorry about the longer than usual wait I am having eye problems and staring at my computer screen for too long hurts my eyes. I think my vision is fading. I am hoping it clears up on its own as I really do not want to make my first ever trip to an eye doctor. Please rate and review let me know what you think of the chapter and I will try to get another one up soon.

* * *

"So this is Ambria." Ahsoka said as they landed on the surface of the planet.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alaran asked.

"Your kidding right? Its kind of desolate." Ahsoka responded.

"Just on the northern mountainous side here. The rest of the planet is not that bad." Alaran informed her.

"But the force nexus is on this side? Of course it is." She said and Alaran smirked.

"I think it will turn out better than you are giving it credit." Alaran said.

"How do you know about this place?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Master Plo brought me here not long after I became a padawan." Alaran answered her. "He brought me here to help show me what could be achieved through the force. Many Jedi bring their padawans to places like this or at least they did before the start of the clone wars, back when Jedi were peacekeepers and not Generals."

"And now you are passing on the knowledge to your own padawan. The cycle continues." She replied.

"I don't know if I would consider you my padawan any longer. It was a short run but you succeeded your great trial. Besides I am sure Anakin would have if you had the time." Alaran told her.

"I don't know. Even when we did have time off he spent his time alone or at least he said he was alone. I personally think he was breaking the Jedi's no attachment rule." Ahsoka said.

"Anakin breaking a rule. Now why does that not surprise me?" Alaran said having gotten to know the Jedi during their time as padawans.

"Yeah except normally when he does it, it is for the benefit of the Jedi or the Republic." Ahsoka responded.

"Yeah I guess your right about that." Alaran replied. "R-9 I am going to need you to stay with the ship." He then said to his astromech who beeped several times in response. "Because there is no one I would trust more with my ship and the canyon is to narrow for it to fit down there. You can come with us next time I promise."

Alaran and Ahsoka approached the edge of the canyon and looked down into the deep crevice.

"I don't see any landings master are we supposed to jump all the way to the bottom?" Ahsoka asked.

"There are many caves and caverns dug into the sides of the canyon. We will use one of them as shelter. In order to get to them we are going to have to climb." Alaran responded.

"So cables, or are we doing this the hard way?" She then asked.

"This retreat is for training Ahsoka. You don't honestly think we would take the easy route do you?" Alaran responded.

"Lead the way Master."

The two of them began climbing down the vertical rock face being careful of their foot placing. It would after all be much easier climbing down than up. Ahsoka took a step down and the protruding rock she placed her foot on gave away. She began to fall and Alaran reached out his left hand to grab her. He brought her back to the wall where she regained her footing.

"Thanks for the save back there Master." Ahsoka said once they reached a cavern deep enough for them to use as a shelter.

"Of course Ahsoka although I wouldn't call it a save. You have slowed your decent from jumps and falls before. This would have been no different." Alaran responded.

"Still I appreciate it." She replied.

"Well your welcome." He said and began unloading his pack.

"You were right Master this place is very strong with the force." She said and felt the presence all around her.

"Makes you wonder what happened here doesn't it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked in return.

"Well normally places that are strong with the force were either once home to the Jedi or Sith or a place where many force sensitives have passed on and they become one with the force." He answered.

"Like Korriban or the valley of the Jedi." She responded.

"Precisely." Alaran said and took Ahsokas hand. "Come with me." He then said and led her to the edge of the cave.

"I thought this is where we were setting up camp?" Ahsoka asked him.

"We are but we also cant train here." He informed her.

"And why not she asked curious looking around at the large cave that had plenty of room to train.

"The power I plan to unleash would bury us alive in here." He smirked to her and she just rolled her eyes.

"I think your getting a little over confident Master." She snarked.

The two jumped and landed softly at the bottom of the canyon. They walked to the edge of a river that flowed through it and Alaran stopped and scooped up some of the cool water. He splashed it on his face and then stood back up. He faced the canyon wall and let loose a force wave that cut into the canyon wall itself.

"Over confident am I?" He asked.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"You can as well Ahsoka or at least you can learn too. Your telekinetic force abilities are strong. Your force push and pull are both formidable but your defensive abilities, your force wall is severely lacking." Alaran said eliciting a snarl from Ahsoka.

"That's a little harsh I don't think they are that weak." She defended.

"Defend yourself. Call on the force its strong here it should amplify your power." Alaran said.

Ahsoka concentrated and called on the force strengthening her force wall.

"Ready." She said after feeling confident about the strength of her wall.

'Not going to be enough.' Alaran responded inside of her mnd before picking her up and force throwing her across the canyon floor.

"Not fair, you spoke to me telepathically. How?" She asked.

"Its a form of the Jedi mind trick. You can influence what the weak minded do but your suggestions need to be said aloud. I have advanced far beyond that. I can influence even the strong minded and by the time we leave here you will be able to as well." He responded.

"You can influence Jedi?" She asked.

"Normally no. Only those I have a strong connection to. Those that do not block me from doing such." He answered her. "Now that I have proven my point lets continue our training."

"Alright where do we begin?" She asked after dusting herself off.

"Now I want you to break my force wall. The point of this place is to help show you your potential. The place helps to strengthen your connection to the force but at the same time you can not use the force that does not already reside within you. So you must realize that even when we leave here you are no less capable." He said and she thought on the logic of what he just said.

Alaran prepared his force wall and stood in front of Ahsoka. He nodded that she could begin and she began a series of force pushes that did no more than cause him to slide backward a few inches followed by a series of force pulls that had the opposite effect. By the time she quit he had ended up in practically the same spot he began.

"Ahsoka focus quit going halfway and give me everything you have!" Alaran yelled getting frustrated sensing that she had so much more to offer.

"Im trying Master." She answered.

"No you are not trying that's the problem." Alaran said and smirked as he began getting hit with more force pushes.

A few minutes later and Ahsoka stopped out of breath from the effort she was putting in.

"That's pathetic Ahsoka we came here to train not to do what you already know how to do. You must push yourself or you are never going to improve." Alaran said.

"I am pushing myself Master you are just too powerful." She said and dropped to her knees.

"I don't know why you even bothered getting off the ship if all you are going to do is waste my time." Alaran yelled.

"That's enough!" Ahsoka screamed and lifted Alaran off the ground and threw him back into the canyon wall hard enough to leave an indentation. "I'm so sorry Master are you ok?" She asked as she ran to his side.

"Never be 'cough' sorry Ahsoka. Sorry implies that you feel you did something wrong." He answered and got to his feet holding his ribs.

"But I used my Anger. That is wrong." She replied.

"No that's your Jedi teaching getting the better of you. Anger is not a bad thing losing yourself to the anger is. Giving your dark side power over you is bad not acknowledging that it is there. Keeping it hidden away in the furthest recesses of your mind is dangerous Ahsoka. I have seen it happen the darkness can fester until it becomes too powerful for you to handle." Alaran responded.

"I still shouldn't have attacked you out of anger." She said sadly.

"I brought it out of you intentionally Ahsoka. It worked that was a very impressive throw." Alaran said still fighting back the occasional cough.

"Ok so now that you are hurt and I am worn out how do we get back up the cliff?" Ahsoka asked.

"Leave that to me." Alaran said and lifted his hands.

The ground beneath them began to shake and a large chunk of earth lifted out of the ground with the two of the standing on it. It began floating higher and higher until it reached the mouth of the cave they set up camp in. They stepped off and into the cave where Alaran reached into his pack and pulled out a canteen of water. He tossed it to Ahsoka and pulled out some supply rations.

"So whats on the agenda for tomorrow? Are you going to show me some of your awesome lightsaber techniques?" She asked as they ate.

"No need?" He answered her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"You come from a long line of amazing duelists. You are yourself a very talented lightsaber duelist. Think about it, you were trained by Anakin who is probably one of the greatest alive alongside Obi Wan who trained him. Obi Wan was trained by a man who died when I was a kid name Qui-gon Jinn who was an exceptional duelist and he was the padawan of Count Dooku who trained under Yoda need I say more." Alaran said to the young Togruta.

"It couldn't hurt to learn more styles." She said.

"Actually yes it could. You fight in the style of Shien with a reverse style grip with a strong understanding of Soresu. You are a very well rounded duelist Learning other fighting styles can become confusing and can ultimately throw you off when it comes to dueling. Dueling is as much about balance as the force itself is." Alaran explained.

"So your going to show me nothing?" She asked.

"I am going to help you to better use the force in combination with your dueling." He said and she frowned. "Don't give me that look learning to fight with the force in combination with your dueling can save your life."

"I know I know. Its just that you took on grievous by yourself and made it look easy. You warned him you were going to take back your lightsaber and then did it with ease. You held your own against Mace Windu without even striking back against him. You took on three dangerous bounty hunters with no trouble. You even ran after Count Dooku and Dart Maul without an ounce of hesitation." Ahsoka said admiration in her voice.

"Grievous I faced once before he nearly killed me." Alaran said before Ahsoka cut him off.

"Is that how you got that scar on your chest?" She asked.

"Yes Master Plo found me half dead on the bridge of General Gievous' warship more dead than alive. My force recollection allowed me to recount that fight and better handle myself against his fighting style. As far as Mace Windu goes, I know him to use a fighting style that walks a tightrope between the light and dark side. It allows him to channel his opponents negative force energy and redirect it. If I were too strike against him it would only strengthen him. The bounty hunters I didn't so much as fight as make them fight themselves. I used their over confidence to allow them to make mistakes. Its not that I wasn't afraid of chasing after Count Dooku and Maul but I knew the others would stand a much better chance if I were with them and I knew I had to do all I could to help." Alaran said as he finished his meal.

"So mixing new force techniques into my fighting style. What do you have in mind? If you planned to teach me to use force lightning I am uncomfortable with that." She replied trying to get a feel of what she may be in for during the days to follow.

"I have never known you to use a lightsaber throw. Are you uncomfortable with that?" Alaran asked.

"No but I do feel that its a waste of time. Why would I ever throw my lightsaber?" She asked.

"Attack, distraction take your pick. While not utilized often it can be an extremely useful weapon to have in your arsenal." Alaran responded to her.

"I just don't see how." She replied.

"Well then I guess I will have to demonstrate." Alaran said and pulled his double saber.

Alaran ignited his saber and hurled it at Ahsoka who did a back bend to avoid the blade and then back flipped over it during its return trip. Alaran caught the blade and then ignited his single white blade before igniting it as well. Alara released his grip on the blades and they stayed lit and suspended in the air.

"How about a quick duel?" Alaran asked as his blades neared Ahsoka.

Alaran dueled Ahsoka telekinetically while sitting back against the wall of the cave. She flipped and dodged as if she were fighting a real opponent while she was not within range another living being. Suddenly Alaran pulled his Lightsabers back to him and powered them down.

"Alright, good point Master. That was a nice trick and I can see how it could be useful." Ahsoka said as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Good you will learn to do it with the same precision but not until tomorrow. For now it has been a long day and we should get some sleep." Alaran suggested.

"Its still light outside." Ahsoka countered. "What makes you think its time to get sleep.

"I spend so much time in space where its always dark I guess my internal clock lets me know. As far as it still being light this plant has three stars, It only gets a few hours of darkness. How are you not tired anyway?" Alaran asked her.

"Maybe its the strength of the force here. I don't know maybe I just have not come down from my adrenaline high from todays training. Maybe its the fact that Togrutta don't require as much sleep as humans." She offered a series of suggestions.

"Togrutta on Shili don't require as much sleep because their sun has a long cycle they adapt. You were not raised on Shili therefore you can not use that as a reason. As far as the other two reasons I cant help you with that but I need some sleep." Alaran said and pulled his sleeping bag from the survival pack he brought.

"Maybe your just getting old." She joked.

"You may be right." He smiled and replied.

"I will join you when I feel I can sleep. I don't want to keep you awake with my tossing and turning. Goodnight Master." She said and walked to the edge of the cave to stare out at the sky.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." Alaran said and laid his head down for the night.

Ahsoka sat at the mouth of the cave and reflected back on the days training and everything she had learned. She felt the growth of the force within her, she could feel the increase in strength and it made her feel good made her feel alive. She was eager to get the next day started to see what new feelings it would bring. The rush began to wear off soon later and she walked back inside the cave to join Alaran. She unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled in behind him. Ahsoka draped her arm over him and placed her hand on his chest as she pulled herself into him.

"What was it like?" She asked as she ran her hand down his chest and over the scar where he was impaled by the lightsaber.

"The worst thing I have ever experienced." He answered sleepily.

"Painful huh?" She asked.

"Actually, no." He replied and turned over to face her. "Lightsabers burn hot enough to burn through steel quite easily so human flesh never stood a chance. It happened so quick that I actually did no feel it until after it was over at which point I had other things to occupy my mind than the pain."

"Like what?" She asked and kissed his chest before snuggling into it.

"Like the smell. Smelling the horrible stench of burnt flesh and knowing that it was mine was what made it so bad. Well that coupled with the overwhelming regret and sense of failure." He replied and she lifted her head to look at him questioningly. "I laid there dying knowing that I never reached my potential. I laid there dying wondering how many more lives would be ended by Grievous because I was not strong enough to stop him.

"You were just a padawan, you cant hold yourself responsible for that." She said.

"And I don't now. The lives he has taken are on his hands I get that. At the time though I just thought that if only I had been stronger, if only I had been a better fighter that maybe I could have slayed the monster. Thankfully Master Plo found me in time to get me back to our ships med bay so that my life could be saved. That's part of the reason I train so hard now." Alaran spoke softly.

"You have faced Grievous since and beaten him. You have proven you are better than him." She replied and laid her head back down.

"Its not for Grievous. There is much worse than Grievous out there. I train as hard as I do so that I am prepared to face any threat no matter how powerful." Alaran said.

"Your talking about the Sith Lord aren't you?" Ahsoka asked and looked into his eyes.

"I am." He replied.

"But no one even knows who he is." Ahsoka said awake again at what Alaran said.

"No all we know at the moment is Darth Sidious. He wouldn't keep himself so well hidden if he didn't have something planned. Once his plans come to fruition he will make himself known. Hopefully by then it will not be too late for me." He said and yawned.

"How can you speak of such things so calmly?" She asked.

"Its who we are Ahsoka. Warriors, not keepers of the peace but protectors of it, bringers of justice, slayers of evil. That is my fate and I accept it." Alaran said and fell asleep with his last word.

* * *

Days passed and the training continued. Far from just sparring far from normal training. Alaran and Ahsoka trained harder in the past week than either had trained before and both improved immensely. Another end to the day and Ahsoka tired from the days training tended to het sore muscles while Alaran meditated at the bottom of the canyon along the raging river running through it. The river normally a calm current now rushed harder than it had in the previous days with no rain to bring on the change.

"Ahhh!" Ahsoka screamed out in pain and fell to her side on the ground.

Alaran grabbed his head as a wave of extreme pain hit him as well. An immense headache came over both of them.

"You felt it too Master?" Ahsoka asked still clutching her head although the pain subsided moments later a lingering pain still remained.

"We need to go Ahsoka now!" Alaran said and grabbed Ahsoka's arm yanking her to her feet.

"What in the force was that Master?" She asked wobbling on her feet.

"A force convulsion. I have never experienced one before but from what I have seen it was one the likes of which have never been seen." He explained and ripped the ground from beneath tem and levitated them to the top of the canyon. He force pulled his gear from the cave as they levitated past the opening.

"What does it mean?" She asked an overwhelming concern clouding her emotions.

"Death." Alaran answered as they reached the top of the canyon.

"Master can you not be so vague?" She asked.

"A force convulsion is a wave of pain a force sensitive feels when another force sensitive close to them passes on to become one with the force. More often when a master loses his Padawan or vice versa, although it should not be that strong and we both should not have felt it." He explained.

"So Anakin? No he cant be." She said fear taking over her now.

"He may not be. I wouldn't have felt it. Anakin and I do not have a strong connection to each other." He said and a wave of fear washed over him as well. "R-9 we need a pick up."

"So for both of us to feel it that strongly it must have been-." She began before Alaran cut her off.

"A massacre, a genocide, galaxy wide." He said and fell to his knees at his own realization.

"That's not possible." Ahsoka said refusing to believe him. "Your lying you have to be."

"Feel the force Ahsoka. The balance just tipped heavily. Its the only explanation." He said as their cruiser pulled up. "Whether you believe me or not we have to go back to Coruscant to check it out."

* * *

Alaran and Ahsoka ran into the temple and Ahsoka nearly collapsed at the site of the dead bodies of temple guards and Jedi knights. Alaran took off at a break neck pace searching the temple for the remaining living force signatures he sensed. He ran past the chancellors chamber and found the bodies of high council members Agen Kolar, Saese Tiin, and Kit Fisto.

"No no no. This cant be." Ahsoka said nearly in tears. "Who could have done this? Who could be that powerful?"

"Only one." Alaran responded. "Sidious."

Alaran took off running again until he rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ahsoka stop. You don't want to see this." Alaran said and nearly dropped to his own knees at the site.

"Master what is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just go back and search for anyone that may still be alive." Alaran told her before kissing her forehead. "Go."

Alaran turned back to the tragic site of dead younglings littering the floor. Children, dead, not even old enough to have crafted their first lightsaber they stood no chance against the evil that consumed this place.

"Tragic it is. Lives so young taken they were." Master Yoda said as he found Alaran after sensing his force signature.

"What happened here Master Yoda?" Alaran asked him after looking around at the destruction.

"The clones, a tool they were, for the dark lord." Yoda replied. "Turned they were, against the Jedi."

"Master Plo?" Alaran asked as he had not seen his body.

"Unaware I am of his fate. On Cato Neimoidia he was. Cut off our transmissions were." Master Yoda replied.

"Sidious was not alone in this. What can you tell me?" Alaran asked him.

"Correct you are. Caused this destruction his new apprentice did. Killed Master Windu he did." Yoda replied and led Alaran away from the dead younglings.

"New apprentice so Count dooku is dead?" Alaran asked.

"Yes. By Anakin his life was taken. By the same it was replaced." Master Yoda answered him.

"Anakin and he got out of here? Where did he go?" Alaran questioned knowing Anakin was far too powerful for most to handle.

"Mustafar, Tracking him Master Obi Wan is." Yoda informed him.

"Thanks Master Yoda I will go as well." Alaran said and began heading for the Exit.

"No Alaran. Do this alone Obi Wan must." Yoda said and Alaran stopped and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I understand Master. Where will you go?" Alaran asked.

"Into Exile on Dagobah I must go." He said.

"And you trust me with this information?" Alaran asked.

"Clouded your mind may be however a level of control you possess practitioners of the dark side do not. Risk of danger you possess but trust in the force I must. Holocron chamber you shall go. Lies within Information the Sith can not possess there is. Master Yoda said and began to walk away.

"Of course Master." Alaran said and turned toward the Jedi Library.

"May the force be with you Alaran." Master Yoda spoke his last word as he exited from view.

Alaran made his way to the library when he realized he needs a Jedi Master to get into the Holocron chamber. He began to head back to the chancellor's chamber and passed a broken window where he saw a black hand clutching a lightsaber. Alaran pried the lightsaber loose and lit it to see a familiar purple blade. He took the hand with him and continued on to the Holocron chamber. He used Mace Windu's hand to open the chamber and began loading all of the holocrons he thought could possess any vital or dangerous information into a bag. Once he was satisfied he headed back and found Ahsoka.

"Master we have to do something." Ahsoka said in shock at the death and destruction surrounding them.

"At the moment there is nothing we can do Ahsoka." Alaran said and began walking toward the exit his head hung.

"We can collect lightsabers. Build a memorial." She said knowing the fallen Jedi needed to be honored.

"Good idea. I already got started." Alaran said and held up Mace Windu's lightsaber.

"Oh geez Master Windu?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid so." Alaran responded.

"What about Anakin?" She asked.

"I promised I would never lie to you Ahsoka. Let this go." Alaran said and began collecting lightsabers from the fallen.

"Master What is it?" She asked growing scared. "He has fallen hasn't he?"

"I'm afraid its worse than that." He said and stopped to grab Ahsoka and pull her close.

"No he couldn't have. Not him, not Anakin." She said and grabbed Alaran pulling herself tighter to him if at all possible.

"I am so sorry Ahsoka." He said and she let go of him.

"Lets just grab the lightsabers. Then we have to go, this place wont be a safe place to be for force users much longer." She said.

"Your right lets hurry." He said knowing that giving her a task would help to occupy her troubled mind.

The two made their way collecting as many lightsabers as they could and loading them into another bag. They headed back to their ship a weight on their shoulders heavy with pain and loss. They flew off into the atmosphere unaware of where to go or what to do for the first time. Alaran sat in the pilot seat, Ahsoka sitting in his lap her head on his shoulder. The ship had never seemed as quiet as it did in those moments until the comm system in the cruiser beeped.

"Alaran, Ahsoka, Its good to see you under the circumstances." Obi Wan said as his hologram appeared.

"Master Obi Wan, glad you survived." Alaran said and Ahsoka cheered up slightly.

"Master Yoda said you should be kept in the loop." Obi wan said.

"We appreciate that Master." Alaran said.

"I am saddened to say that my mission was a success." He said and Ahsoka's teeth clenched.

"So Anakin is?" Ahsoka asked.

"Dead I am afraid but it could not be helped." He replied in a scary calm voice. It did not have his usual cheeriness to it. His voice was flat and emotionless.

"Of course Master. I am assuming you will go into hiding as well?" Alaran Asked.

"Yes on Tattooine in the outer rim. Only contact me if absolutely necessary." Obi Wan answered him.

"Yes Obi Wan. May the force be with you." Alaran said.

"Goodbye Master Obi Wan." Ahsoka said.

"Goodbye, and good hunting." Obi wan said and ended the transmission.

"Good hunting? What do you think he meant by that?" Ahsoka asked Alaran.

"He meant we must go hunting." Alaran said.

"We cant go after Sidious we wouldn't stand a chance." Ahsoka said and looked at Alaran to see if that was his plan.

"Not alone we don't. Not for Sidious, we go hunting for surviving Jedi or other force users. If we are going to bring down the Sith lord we are going to need an Army. We are going to need a rebellion."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any star wars characters, species, droids, lightsabers, blasters, systems, planets, moons, stars, plant life, or anything else in the star wars universe that slipped past me either cannon or non. Not only do I not own any of it but I also make no money from it nor do I intend to.

Recent problems have kept me from updating for quite some time. Those problems seem to be behind me now and an upside is that they have given m time to come up with ideas for future chapters. Please stay tuned, do not forget to favorite the story or myself to stay in the loop as far as chapter updates are concerned. Also please rate and review, let me know your thoughts or ways that I can improve. Thank you and may the force be with you.

* * *

"So where do we begin?" Ahsoka asked as they flew above Cato Nemoidia.

"I don't know. Unfortunately I do not sense a force signature." Alaran answered trying to think of a location where the battle may have taken place.

"Isnt there a factory that produces battle droids on this planet?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Your right there is." Alaran said before turning to his astromech. "R-9 shift direction to the southeast and keep us at our current speed and altitude."

The cruiser flew above the planets large mountainous figures above the fog. Before long cities connecting each other by long bridges came into view.

"We should get out of here master. There are still fighters all over the place." Ahsoka suggested after picking up dozens of ships still patrolling the battlefield.

"Those fighters will provide me with the information I seek." Alaran answered and walked toward the back of his ship.

"May the force be with you master." Ahsoka said knowing that pointing out the risks wouldn't change his mind. Being honest with herself it wouldn't have stopped her either.

Alaran lowered the steps and stood at the exit before leaping from the cruiser and free falling through the air. He landed on top of a fighter below him causing it to shake from his weight. The clone inside looked up to see what caused the sudden turbulence just as the glass opened. He pulled his blaster and it was immediately ripped from his grasp.

"I am looking for master Plo Koon." Alaran said to the clone.

"You are too late Jedi." The clone said and Alaran pulled him from the pilot seat and tossed him from the fighter. Alaran watched the clone plummet to the earth before climbing into the pilot seat.

"Master what are you doing?" Ahsoka said over his comm from the cruiser. "Taking lives unless otherwise necessary is not the Jedi way."

"They massacred the Jedi order and will do the same to us if given the chance. Just keep the shields up, if the cruiser falls we will have a much more difficult time coming by another cruiser, especially now." Alaran responded.

"Yes master." She said and raised the shields to the cruiser. As hard as it is to admit she knows that he is right, the clones are no longer allies.

The rest of the fighters soon realized what was going on and they all turned on Alaran. Spreads of lasers began being fired from all directions. Alaran took evasive maneuvers. Alaran barrel rolled to avoid a laser from behind before climbing high into the air and diving again a clone on his six. Alaran flew narrowly under one of the bridges too narrow for the clone who crashed into the bridge his fighter exploding in a ball of fire. Alaran began piloting the fighter expertly while simultaneously checking the fighters record of the battle as it had occurred. Alaran let loose laser fire destroying X-wings one after another thinning out the ranks of the clones. The records showed Masters Plo's fighter and the ridge that it crash landed into after he was shot down by his own troops from behind. Alaran banked right and headed for the ridge where he saw a destroyed fighter. He flew in and landed roughly on the ridge where he jumped from his fighter. He stepped to the edge of the ridge and grabbed two fighters with the force causing them to crash into one another before grabbing a third and sending it crashing into the mountain. Alaran ran to the wreckage of Master Plo's fighter only to discover the lifeless body of his former Master. Alaran ran to his side and dropped to his knees next to the fallen Kel-Dor. Anger and pain welling up within him.

"Master take a deep breath. I can feel the anger, do not lose yourself its not what he would want." Ahsoka said feeling the dark side creeping into Alaran's emotions.

Alaran realized she was right. Plo Koon was always one who exuded self control. He was always so calm and wise in everything he had done.

"Goodbye Master. One day I will rejoin the force alongside you. Until then I will continue fighting to set everything right, your death will be avenged." Alaran said before removing his former master's lightsaber.

As alaran removed Plo's lightsaber he noticed his old lightsaber on his Master's other side. He removed it as well before climbing back into his fighter and making his way back to the cruiser.

"So Master Plo is?" Ahsoka asked although she already knew the answer. She felt the answer in his anger on the planets surface.

"He will become a part of our memorial." Alaran said as he exited the fighter back aboard the cruiser.

"Lets go master, lets get away from here." Ahsoka said and took his hand leading him back to the bridge.

"Its just going to be one warzone to another for the immediate future." He said and she thought heavy about what else they may find.

"So what's next?" She asked.

"I don't know Ahsoka for once I don't know." Alaran responded and began walking off of the bridge.

"Master where are you-" Ahsoka began to ask.

"I just need to be alone right now." Alaran said and continued walking toward his quarters.

* * *

Alaran sat on the floor of his cabin deep in silent meditation feeling the strength the darkside had grown without the jedi to keep it in balance. It angered him, frustrated and if he were being honest with himself it scared him.

"Master this is something up here you need to see." Ahsoka responded over the ships com system.

Alaran got to his feet and walked to the bridge of the ship to catch the end of Chancellor palpatine declaring himself the sole emperor of the galaxy. Alaran's hands clenched into his fists at his side his knuckles white with anger at the sight of the man who orchestrated the death of not only his master but nearly all of the Jedi.

"That worm I cant believe-" Ahsoka said angrily before Alaran cut her off.

"R-9 set coordinates for Coruscant." Alaran said and sat down at the pilot seat.

"R-9 disregard that last order. Master I know you are angry but the senate building will be locked down tight. There will be guards at every entrance exit and corridor." Ahsoka said.

"I am not asking you to join me but I am not letting him get away with this. R-9 coruscant lets go." Alaran said.

"And what exactly is your plan once you get there?" Ahsoka asked.

"Bust into the senate building and force him to reveal himself as the sith lord and then kill him." Alaran replied as the ship began its jump to hyperspace.

"Prove that he was working against the Jedi all along smart. But what if he kills you? All you will do is make the Jedi look even worse then there will be no one left to return the Jedi to their former glory by bringing down the sith and returning balance to the force. You are far too powerful of a weapon to sacrifiice yourself just to prove him a sith. He has all the power now and just took control of nearly the entire galaxy." She answered and he stopped and thought before realizing she was right.

"R-9 drop us out of hyperspace." He said with a heavy sigh. "So what is your plan?" He asked her.

"We continue searching last known coordinates for surviving Jedi." She answered.

"Or... Instead of looking for jedi who were surrounded by clone troops we search for those who were not." Alaran suggested.

"Such as?" She asked him.

"In my padawan days there were two jedi who couldnt stick to the no emotional attachment rule. They left the Jedi order and from what I have heard since are now married and living on Kashyyk. Their names are Kento and Mallie Marek." Alaran informed her.

"I have heard about them but they went into hiding how do you know they are on Kashyyk?" She asked.

"Shortly after leaving the Jedi order I helped the Wookies fend off a group of trandoshan slavers. I came across Kento and Mallie when they fought alongside us. I promised to keep their secret and I have until now." Alaran said.

"So they should still be alive on Kashyyk thats brilliant." Ahsoka said.

"Of course it is." Alaran smirked. "R-9 set coordinates for Kashyyk."

* * *

Alaran and Ahsoka landed on Kashyyk and traversed through the dense forest. They approached a small cabin hidden well to anyone unable to sense the force. Alaran knocked on the door.

"Alaran it has been a long time." Kento said and opened the door.

"It has, I am sure you sensed what has happened." Alaran said.

"I have and I know why you are here. I am afraid I can not help you." He replied.

"I understand." Alaran remarked.

"You do?" Kento asked.

"You do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I do. I am sorry for your loss Kento we will be on our way." Alaran said and turned to leave.

"How did you know?" Kento asked.

"I do not sense her force signature, there is however a signature I do not recognize." Alaran said after turning back to talk to the former Jedi.

"My son Galen. The reason I can not help you." Kento told him.

"As I said I understand. Take care of him maybe one day the two of you will join must realize how powerful he has the abilty to be." Alaran said and he took Ahsokas hand to begin to lead her away.

"Its an incredible thing isnt it?" Kento asked them.

"What is?" Alaran asked him.

"Falling in love." Kento responded. "Goodbye now and may the force be with you." Kento said leaving that last statement hovering over them.

Falling in love?" Ahsoka questioned.

"OK well I guess we are off then." Alaran said changing the subject.

"Just like that? We are not going to try harder to convince him?" Ahsoka asked following the trail of his subject change after sensing his hesitancy in continuing the topic of their feelings.

"He has a family now. Something very few jedi have ever or will ever have. I will not ask him to abandon that. Besides Kento is a good man and will train his son when the time comes. He could be a very powerful ally. I know you sensed the strength of his connection to the force." Alaran answered.

"OK well I have an idea where we can head to next." She said and he turned his head in curiosity.

"And where is that?" Alaran asked.

"OK well let me rephrase that. I know of someone we may be able to recruit next. I have no idea where he is at." She corrected herself.

"OK well a name is a good place to start." Alaran said.

"Jedi General Rahm Kota." She said and Alaran's head fell.

"You can't be serious. He is not much of a team player?" Alaran asked.

"I know he never trusted the clones and refused to fight alongside them. But it seems he was right and that more than likely kept him alive, if you have something better I am all ears." She replied and waited for him to question her further.

"I suppose your right." Alaran said.

"Aren't I always?" She smiled at him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Ahsoka." He replied.

"So you know General Kota?" She asked.

"Not personally, I just know of him he's a bit of a loose cannon but strong with the force." Alaran answered.

"Do you honestly think you should be the one to judge someone as being a loose cannon? It doesn't get much looser than you." She said with a smirk.

"OK ok let's go." He said as they reached the ship.

"So where do we start?" She asked as they left Kashyyk's atmosphere.

"The Jedi's records state that his last mission before order 66 was enacted was on Olanet in the Siskeen system." Alaran said after pulling up the mission logs.

"Isnt that in the outer rim and governed by the confederacy for independent systems.. Why would he have been there?" Ahsoka asked.

"According to this they were not as independent as they would like others to believe it seems the largest droid factory since geonisis was constructed there." Alaran answered and punched in the coordinates.

* * *

"So where to now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well Kota refused to fight alongside clones instead he formed his own militia of mercenaries and seperatist POW's. I can only assume most of them disbanded when the republic fell. Where do soldiers go when they are on leave?" Alaran asked her.

"Ugh cantinas." Ahsoka answered in disdain. "Why do people feel the need to drown themselves in cups?" She asked.

"Alcohol numbs the senses and lowers inhibitions. It allows people to have a good time and relax. What do you say yt hit the market and stock us up on supplies. Here in the outer tim we are less likely to be noticed it would be the best time to stock up. I have a stock pile of different currencies in the cargo hold they do not accept republic credits out here." Alaran suggested knowing Ahsoka despised entering cantinas and dwelling amongst the patrons that spend their time at such places.

"Are you sure you dont need my help?" She asked.

"I am just going to ask around Ahsoka. I will be just fine. Do some shopping have fun spend as much as you want pick me up a souvenir." Alaran smiled.

"Thank you Alaran." She said and stepped up on her toes to kiss him before walking off toward the market.

Alaran walked toward the poorer districts. The sun began to fall as he reached the slums. He soon began to hear the sounds of people speaking much louder than necessary, and bad music playing, he could practically smell the alcohol permeating the night air. He walked into a nearby pub, looked around and smiled. He could tell the mercenaries and soldiers just by the look of them, they seemed to carry themselves taller and stood up straighter than the rest. Not to mention the pricier blaster models on their waists.

"What can I get for you." A rodian bartender asked him.

"Something strong please." Alaran answered knowing he could use a drink himself.

Alaran calmed his mind and began listening to the conversations going on around him. A cup was pored in front of him, he picked it up and downed it in one gulp before signaling for another.

"Keep quiet, If they find out we fought for the republic they will send troops after us." Alaran heard through the force over the sounds of the noise going on around him.

"Bring me another drink along with a round for my new friends." Alaran said to te bartender after finishing his second drink. He handed a handful of druggats to the bartender and got up from his seat to walk over to the table the soldiers were sitting at.

"Hello friends." Alaran said as he appraoched the table.

"Do we know you?" One of the men asked.

"Im afraid not however I do know an associate of yours. A General Kota." Alaran said as he sat down at the table with the men.

"Kota how do you?" One of the men asked as another readied his hand at the blaster on his side.

"That will not be necessary." Alaran said and waved his hand toward the man.

"That will not be necessary." The man responded and removed his hand from the blaster.

"A jedi?" The first man asked quietly.

"Not in years no." Alaran responded as the round of drinks arrived. "Keep them coming." He then said to the bartender and placed a handful of cash into the Rodians hand.

"Thanks for the drinks but this conversation is over." One of the men said and got up from his seat.

"You want to sit back down and have a drink." Alaran waved his hand again.

"I want to sit back down and have a drink." The man responded and sat back down.

"I am not your enemy. While I am not a Jedi I am no sith either. I am looking for survivors and I believe Kota may be among them. Now I can make you tell me where he is at or you can trust in my word and tell me on your own." Alaran said and lifted his cup to his mouth. "Why dont we just have a few drinks and get to know each other. You can make your decision as the night goes on."

Many drinks later and the conversation shifted to tales of battle and war. The conversation flowed more freely and the more the alcohol flowed so followed the information.

"So, Kota?" Alaran asked.

"He went into hiding." One of the men answered.

"Where?" Alaran slurred his question.

"Schimia." The man answered.

"Whoa why would you tell him?" One of the other soldiers asked angrily.

"Hes a jedi, just trying to help." The man answered.

"We dont know that." The man replied.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. I assure you I mean Kota no harm. Besides you know better than most how powerful he is. Even if I was hunting him he wouldnt go easy and you know that. But now that I got what I needed I must go, thank you gentlemen for the company, its been fun." Alaran said and goot up from his seat abruptly knocking his chair to the floor drunkenly.

Alaran stumbled from the bar staggering more and more with each step. He tried to sense Ahsoka's force signature but had trouble calling on the force. He sat down at a bench and tried to meditate to clear his mind with little success. His thoughts began flashing back to missions with his former Master Plo Koon. His force recollection began replaying them fighting side by side deflecting blasts, battling rogue Jedi, bringing slave traders to justice and then flashed to master Plo teaching him force pushes and pulls meditative retreats and lightsaber training. He remembered his time in the med bay after his first fight with grievous he woke up to Master Plo standing over him and telling him that he was proud of his valiant attempt to bring the Genereal to justice.

Alaran's hand moved to his chest where the scar still marred his skin. He smiled at the memories and got back to his feet. He thought about using his communicator to get ahold of Ahsoka but really did not feel like hearing her scolding him for the state he currently found himself in. He slowly made his way back toward the shipping depot where their cruiser was docked. His communicator beeped and he considered not answering it but decided he needed to let Ahsoka know that he was alive.

"Alaran where are you?" She asked once he answered his com.

"On my way back to the ship." He answered after taking a deep breath and trying to control his speech so she did not sense the slurring.

"Oh geez your drunk." She responded. "Where are you?"

"I dont know exactly. If I had to guess I would say between ten and fifteen blocks from the ship." He answered.

"Wow ok just stay put I will find you." She said and shut off the com link.

"A jedi, today is our lucky day boys." A man said that Alaran recognized from the cantina earlier.

"Not tonight please." Alaran said trying to avoid a confrontation in his state.

"There is a million credit bounty out for all Jedi." The man informed him.

"Really thats a high price. I had no idea i was in such high demand." Alaran said as the men got nearer to him. "Seriously this is not the night I do not wish to hurt you."

"In your state I doubt you could even ignite your lightsaber." The man said.

"You may be right but I dont need my lightsaber to deal with such amateurs." Alaran said knowing avoiding a confrontation was unavoidable at this point.

"We will see about that." The man replied and pulled a blaster, the men behind him following suit.

"You are making a mistake. You want to go home." Alaran said and waved his hand.

"A jedi mind trick. I have never seen it in person. Guess I wont tonight either." The man said as Alarans drunken attempt failed miserably. "Give yourself up Jedi."

"How many times do I have to tell people I am not a Jedi." Alaran said and called on the force to rip the blasters from the assailants hands.

"Get him boys." The first man said and they all rushed Alaran.

Alaran stumbled backward avoiding punches thrown at him. He backflipped out of reach and lost footing on his landing. He tripped and fell onto his back. The men took the opportunity to rush forward they began kicking alaran on the ground. He blocked the kicks he could but four on one in his state was proving too much for him. He ignited his lightsaber and severed the foot of one of the men causing the others to jump back. Alaran got back to his feet and wiped blood from his mouth. Alaran looked at the bllod on the back of his hand and grew angry it was hs turn to go on the offensive. He force pushed the men back sending them flying. He jumped after the obvious leader and swung his lightsaber at the mans neck, a green lightsaber met his own catching him by surprise.

"I cant hold him off even in his state. If you want to live you should go now." Ahsoka said to the men who scurried to their feet helped their friend who lost his foot and began running. "Power it down now!" Ahsoka then demanded as her lightsaber blade still held his own.

"Ahsoka you made it." Alaran said and powered down his lightsaber.

"What in the force were you thinking?" She asked angrily.

"I didnt start it." Alaran defended.

"I meant what were you thinking drinking as much as you must have." She said placed his arm around herself in an attempt to help him back to the speeder.

"When on Triton do as the tritonians do." He responded and smirked as he laid his head back in the passenger seat of the speeder.

"I cant believe you could be so stupid. We have to leave here now. I hope you got something useful." She said angrily.

"Schimia." He responded softly.

"What does that mean?" She asked and turned her head to look in his direction only to discover that he was asleep.

* * *

Alaran woke up the next morning to a queazy stomach and a terrible headache. He looked around and realized he was in his bedroom aboard their cruiser. He got to his feet slowly and clutched his head. He left his bedroom and sensed Ahsoka and another force wielder on the bridge of the ship.

"Alaran I presume." General Kota said as alaran walked onto the bridge.

"You are correct." Alaran responded and approached the man who rose from his seat and extended his hand.

"I apologize for my current state, it would seem your men have much more experience with holding their alcohol than I do." Alaran said and shook his hand.

"No need for apologies. I have on occasion found myself in a similar state.

"Back to the topic at hand." Ahsoka interjected. "Will you join us General Kota?"

"Yes and No." He responded.

"Pardon?" Alaran asked.

"I will not accompany you however I will continue to fight against the sith. You seek to bring all remaining Jedi together but that is not the correct path at least not now." Kota answered.

"Explain." Ahsoka said.

"In the weakened state the Jedi are currently in if you were to bring them all together in one place you would be inviting calamity. The Sith and the new empire must fall before the Jedi order can be rebuilt. Continue to seek out surviving Jedi and form small splinter groups to remain in hiding until a force strong enough to actually do some damage is formed. Then and only then will we stand a chance at surviving what is to come." Kota informed them.

"That makes sense. Have you heard from any other survivors." Alaran asked him.

"Only two. Both will remain in hiding for now. Council member Master Shaak Ti and Quinlon Vos." He answered.

"Both formidable allies." Ahsoka said.

"Indeed, what will you do?" Alaran then asked Kota.

"I will continue to hinder the empire where I can and you should do the same. A rebel will form and will be the beginning of the end for the Empire. I have forseen it." Kota informed them.

"Very well It was an honor to meet you General. Now we must be on our way we do not wist to draw any attention to you here. Hopefully one day we will meet again. May the force be with you." Alaran said and shook the mans hand once again before walking him toward the exit of the ship.

Alaran and Ahsoka said goodbye to Kota and walked back to pilot the ship away from Schimia ready to continue on their journey setting up splinter cells where they could safely hide them from the empire and work toward building a rebellion.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Ok my Jedi and Sith warriors the time has finally come for Alaran and Ahsoka to finally join the Rebels. They will enter at the end of season one where Ahsoka made her appearance on the show. I hope you all enjoy it and may the force be with you.

* * *

**14 years later**

"Of course Bail I will be there within one rotation. We will put our heads together and se where we stand from there." Alaran said to the hologram of the Senator from Alderaan. After his missions he always debriefed with Bail.

"Of course Alaran I look forward to seeing you again." Bail Organa replied before ending the transmission.

"You know if you would have told me when we met that I would be organizing a rebellion instead of fighting it I would have laughed at you." Alaran said to Ahsoka as he looked at a holomap of the galaxy, blinking dots indicating planets that had rebel cells located on them.

"Im sorry did you just say instead of fighting?" Ahsoka asked. "How many inquisitors have you killed this month alone?"

"6 if you count the two you stole from me." Alaran answered.

"Stole from you?" She questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I called dibbs and you know it." He joked in return.

"They attacked me, I hope you didn't expect me to run." She replied and sat on his lap.

"Of course not but you could have kept them occupied until I showed up." He smiled.

"You're impossible you know that? You were halfway across the galaxy, hunting a bigger fish if I remember correctly." She said.

"Speaking of which I never want to be away from you that long again." Alaran said and kissed her.

"How did your hunt go?" She asked.

"Still no luck I wish he would stop hiding and make himself known." Alaran replied.

"That makes one of us." Ahsoka said and shivered at the thought.

"You think he would kill me?" Alaran asked curiously.

"I think I am afraid to find out the result of that confrontation." She answered him.

"Ok change of subject. The rebels that sent out the message across the galaxy inspiring hope, have we heard any more from them?" Alaran asked.

"Yes I have contacted them as you requested. Codename fulcrum." She answered.

"And how do they fare?" He asked.

"Kanaan was captured they are trying to find where he is being taken." She informed him.

"Which one is Kanaan?" Alaran asked.

"The Jedi." She replied.

"The young one?"

"No the older of them." She answered.

"Tell them to drop it." Alaran told her.

"What? Why in the force would I do that?" She asked shocked.

"Because the empire will be expecting them to come for him, they will set a trap. As hard as it is to say Kanaan is an acceptable loss but we can not allow such a strong symbol of hope to fall." Alaran said and began pulling up empire strongholds on the holomap.

"Acceptable loss? Please tell me you did not just say that." She said angrily.

"Ugh you know what I mean Ahsoka. Its a sacrifice for the greater good. I don't like it any more than you do." Alaran said.

"I know I know, what ever happened to us helping people? We jumped from one war right into another one." She said and laid her head back onto his shoulder and looked at the ceiling of the ship.

"I know but for now we can only do what we must." He replied and wrapped his arms around her as he looked at the map.

"You don't honestly think they will listen to me do you?" She asked him.

"Part of me hopes that they don't." He sighed, tired after a long mission and a long trip back home. He finds it odd that he is able to call a starship home or anywhere home for that matter. He spent years after being expelled from the Jedi order as a drifter, a nomad exploring the galaxy and amassing a small fortune until he met a togrutta who changed his life forever.

* * *

"They have boarded the ship and are attempting to free Kanaan as we speak." Ahsoka informed Bail and Alaran via holo transmission.

"Get within range to cover their escape if necessary but other than that do not interfere." Alaran said.

"But Alaran they are dealing with an entire warship full of clones and the grand inquisitor. They need my help." Ahsoka replied.

"Alaran is right Ahsoka, you will not always be there to assist them they must be able to handle this on their own." Bail backed up Alaran.

"I know you are right but we can not just allow them to die. You said it yourself Alaran they are too strong a symbol a hope." She countered.

"Trust in the force Ahsoka. We have both made it out of tougher situations." Alaran replied.

"We were both much better trained. Kanaan was only a padawan himself and Ezra has had very little training." She countered.

"And they are not facing the likes of General Grievous or Count Dooku. If this squad is as good as they have proven themselves to be up to this point they will survive. Trust in them Ahsoka we will not always be able to protect them." Alaran said knowing that they must allow the ghost crew to be able to survive on their own.

"Yes Alaran but we are going to have a serious talk about the person you are becoming." She said.

"Im sure we will." Alaran said and shook is head.

"We will accompany you soon, inform us as soon as you make contact with the ghost crew." Bail said before ending the transmission.

"Do you honestly think they will survive?" Bail then asked Alaran.

"I wouldn't have kept Ahsoka from interfering if I didn't. It is stupid to bet against a Jedi let alone two." Alaran told him.

* * *

"So this is the ghost crew?" Alaran said walking into a meeting between the crew aboard commander Sato's ship.

"Alaran it is a pleasure to have you aboard." Commander Sato saluted him.

"Pleasure's all mine commander." Alaran returned the salute before looking around the ship assessing the crew.

"So you are the Alaran we have heard about. Hera Syndullah, it's nice to finally meet you." Hera said and approached him.

"Syndullah? Any relation to a Cham Syndullah?" Alaran asked.

"My father." She answered.

"He's a great man." Alaran said and extended her his hand.

"That he is." She replied and shook his hand.

"Judging by the mandalorian attire you must be Sabine." Alaran then said to the brightly colored girl to his left and extended her his hand.

"I am I heard a lot about you. I hope its all true." She said and shook his hand.

"Whoa and a Lasat I haven't seen one of your people in quite some time and you certainly are a big one." Alaran then said to Zeb. "If I shake your hand you aren't going to crush it are you?" Alaran then joked.

"Ill try not to, call me Zeb." Zeb said and shook Alaran's hand.

"I'm ezra its good to meet you Ahsoka filled us in." Ezra said and approached Alaran eagerly.

"Well aren't you a friendly one, and the force is strong with you." Alaran said and shook the boys hand.

"Don't take this the wrong way but Ahsoka told us you are a powerful Jedi you don't seem very powerful." Ezra said.

"He's suppressing his force signature Ezra." Kanan said from where he remained sitting.

"Kanan Jarrus, the last padawan. I can already tell you are going to be the difficult one, no matter that will just make it that much better when I win you over." Alaran said to him.

Before Kanan could respond chopper burst into the room flailing and beeping.

"What is the meaning of this?" Commander Sato asked.

"An incoming transmission, who from chop? Ahh why don't you just play it." Kanan said earning him a disapproving look from Hera.

"Chopper why don't you cloak us with a one way transmission." Hera then said to the droid.

A transmission played from Minister Tua requesting help from the Rebels. She offered them a list of Rebel sympathizers if they would help her to escape from Lothal.

"We can't trust her. Chopper end the transmission." Kanan said.

"I agree with Kanan she could be walking us into a trap." Alaran agreed.

"She is telling the truth, I can sense her fear." Ezra chimed in.

Alaran looked at him approvingly, so young and can already pick up on emotions over a transmission.

"Whether she is telling the truth or not, the risk is too great." Alaran said earning nods from Zeb and Kanan.

Minister Tua went on to inform them that she could also tell them of the real reason the empire is on Lothal. A reason ordered by the emperor himself.

The rebels huddled together and began to talk amongst themselves when Ezra stepped forward.

"We have to do this." He said aloud to the room.

"I agree." Ahsoka said.

"As do I." Kanan followed.

"Alright as long as Commander Sato and Alaran approve the mission." Said Hera.

"I believe it could be worth the risk." Said Commander Sato.

"This is your team I will leave it in your hands but if it is alright with you I would like to accompany you." Alaran said earning him a surprised look from Ahsoka.

"Minister we'll get you out, send us your coordinates." Ezra informed the senator.

"Thank you." She replied gratefully before ending the transmission.

The meeting over, the team went their separate ways. Alaran followed after Kanan and Hera in an effort to speak more with Kanan. He walked out into the corridor after them when he heard Hera scolding Kanan and he decided to hang back for a moment.

"Kanan do you have any idea how inappropriate that was?" She asked him after grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her.

"No actually I don't." He responded with a serious look upon his face.

"You can't just tell Chopper to activate an unshielded transmission without proper authorization." She informed him.

"Authorization, procedure that is what's bothering me." He said clearly troubled.

"Alright talk to me." Hera said softer now clearly able to sense something was wrong.

"After this mission I want us to go back on our own. Fighting alongside soldiers isn't what I signed up for." He stated and Alaran couldn't help but understand where he was coming from.

"You seem to be forgetting that these soldiers helped save your life." She said ater dragging him into the doorway of another room.

"And I am grateful but that doesn't mean I want to join their little Army." He countered. "When we started together it was rob from the Empire give to the needy, a noble cause but now we're getting drawn into some kind of military thing."

"We are fighting a bigger fight but its still the right fight." She said.

"I survived one war, I'm not ready for another one I saw what it did." He sighed and turned away.

"To the Jedi?" She asked.

"To everyone." He said softly dark memories coming back to haunt him. He turned and walked away leaving an exasperated Hera behind.

Alaran watched him walk away and thought to follow him but ultimately decided Kanan needed to clear his head so Alaran let him be.

* * *

Alaran sat at the back of a transport ship as it left the Ghost. He decided not to participate in the mission unless necessary, his plan was to observe and assess them in action. He watched on from the rooftops silently as Kanan knocked out a storm trooper stole his armor and walked right up and joined three others as Minister Tua arrived. He smiled at the enthusiasm of the ghost crew as they sprung into action separating Callus and Minister Tua from the rest of the storm troopers. Kanan Kept callus busy as the rest of the crew followed Tua to a waiting ship. As soon as she boarded the ship it exploded sending the ghost crew flying. Alaran got to his feet ready to join in on the action until he realized all but Tua were alive.

Hera called in for a pick up and seconds later Zeb flew in, in the transport ship. Kanan, Hera and Ezra all jumped in before the ship lifted into the air and Sabine Jumped in. During the ships departure a walker fired a shot damaging the transport forcing an emergency landing in the streets.

"You have to get off the streets now." Alaran said to the crew over his com.

"This is not our first time on Lothal we have hideouts." Hera answered him as they ran from the destroyed transport ship.

"Good, keep yourselves hidden, I will let you know when its safe." Alaran replied.

"What about you?" Hera asked.

"Im helping to clear the streets." Alaran said just as a walker was approaching the roof he was perched on.

Alaran squeezed the leg of the walker through the force crushing it like a tin can causing it to crash to the ground. A group of storm troopers looked around for what caused the walker to fall and spotted him on the roof. Alaran lifted them off of the ground and hurled them at the wall leaving them in and crumbled heap on top of each other.

"They found us, we are moving." Hera alerted Alaran over her com.

"I am locked on to Kanans force signature I will be close by." He said and followed them from the rooftops leaping from one building to the next.

"We cant keep hiding. We need a ship." Hera informed him.

"I agree but the imperial air bases are locked down and any ships coming or going from the planet will be shot down." Alaran informed her wondering what they could possibly be planning.

"The whole city is locked down spreading the garrison thin we are going to sneak into the imperial compound, they have landing fields there. Unless you have a better idea." Sabine said.

"No, this is your mission, just be careful." Alaran said intrigued and surprised at their ingenuity up to this point. He is curious as to see just what they can achieve.

Alaran laughed to himself as he watched Ezra attempt to use the Jedi mind trick on a storm trooper and fail miserably. Luckily Kanan had a little more experience. Alaran lost visual temporarily while they were inside and used the time to move toward the landing bay they were making their way to. The crew took a few moments to load some military grade shield generators onto a shuttle when Kanan and Ezra stopped in their tracks.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra asked.

"The cold." Kanan responded before looking back toward the compound to a figure clad in all black armor followed by a squadron of storm troopers.

"Hera go, we'll cover you." Kanan shouted as he and Ezra ignited their lightsabers.

After sensing the force signature Alaran realized the crew was in serious trouble and hurried to the landing bay hoping he was not too late. Alaran made it to the landing bay just in time to see Ezra and Kanan force push Darth vader to the ground just as two walkers fell on top of him. The two in their naivety thought they had succeeded in slaying the Sith Lord but Alaran knew better. The walkers lifted into the air and to the side, Vader emerged from the flames and debris unscathed.

"Get on the ship now." Alaran shouted to the crew after leaping from the roof to join in on the fight.

"Ezra lets go." Kanan said and grabbed Ezra leading him toward the ship.

"We have to help him." Ezra said.

"You have seen what he is capable of we will only be in the way." Kanan yelled.

"Its about time we finally meet. I knew you couldn't hide from me forever." Alaran said and ignited his white lightsaber.

"Hide from you? How foolish you are to think I was hiding. I was simply not walking into your traps. Did you honestly believe I would not sense your presence because you suppressed it?" Vader asked hypothetically.

"You truly are powerful, lets see if it will be enough." Alaran said and rushed forward slashing at the Sith lord.

"Your confidence will be your undoing." Vader said menacingly as he met Alarans lightsaber with his own.

A test of strength between the two began to see who could overpower the other. When Vader began to gain the upper hand Alaran attempted to kick in his knee only for his foot to be met with steel. With one final push Alaran broke the blade lock and rolled forward coming to his feet behind the slower armored Sith. He swung backward with his saber only for Vader to block his strike easily. He swung his free elbow back hitting Vaders helmet knocking him off balance. Alaran knew keeping his larger slower opponent off balance would be is best bet so while Vader stumbled Alaran force pushed him knocking him back again. Alaran ran forward and leapt in the air swinging downward. Vader caught him with a force choke and stood upright holding Alaran in the Air. Alaran dropped his lightsaber as his air began to escape him. Vader approached with his lightsaber in his free hand ready to strike. Alaran smiled and force pulled his double saber from his waist just in time to block vaders strike. Alaran placed both his feet on Vaders chest and kicked off freeing himself from the force choke.

"Alaran we have to go now." Hera said from the ship as it raised into the air.

As much as Alaran wanted to finish this fight he had waited so long for he knew Hera was right. Alaran backflipped and landed on his feet before going on the offensive he ran forward twirling his purple saber before Vader blocked it. He force pulled his white lightsaber back to his free hand. He swung upward with it severing Vader's lightsaber hand. Alaran took a moment to realize it was cybernetic before shaking off the news and making a run for the ship. Vader picked his lightsaber up and began advancing on the ship. Sabine fired several shots from her blaster only for them to be deflected back at her. Alaran leapt onto the ship and they flew off into the night, away from the storm troopers, away from the Sith Lord, the only question now is how do they get off the planet.

* * *

After a deal with a shady smuggler the crew escaped Lothal. The crew sat in the cabin of their ship discussing the future of the ghost crew.

"So if we cant go back to Lothal where are we going?" Kanan asked the crew.

"What are you talking about? We're part of the rebellion now." Hera said as Alaran just sat back and listened.

"Are we? Are we all sure about that?" Kanan asked the rest of the crew.

"Maybe we could just take the ghost and lay low for a while." Sabine suggested.

"I like fighting with phoenix squadron it reminds me of the honor guard." Zeb joined in. "Besides they are counting on us, it wouldn't be right to abandon them now."

"Ezra, what do you think?" Hera then asked.

"We can,t help Lothal now but I think the rebels can help make us stronger so we can go back and change things. I think we should stay with the rebel feet." Ezra answered.

"Anything to say Alaran?" Hera asked.

"I think ezra said it perfectly. The rebellion would be honored to have you. After what I have seen today I am impressed but you were together before the rebellion came into the picture ultimately the decision is yours." Alaran said looking around at each and every one of them.

The ghost crew rejoined the fleet when chopper started going crazy. A transmitter activated on the hijacked shuttle tracking it back to the rebel fleet. A single TIE fighter entered the sector unaccompanied by any other warships. Phoenix squadron mobilized their fighters to intercept the enemy ship. The TIE began twisting turning and rolling taking out ship after ship until the whole squadron had been destroyed. Hera and the ghost crew ran back to their ship to join the fight accompanied by Ahsoka.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Commander Sato asked Alaran.

"That depends do you have another fighter?" Alaran smirked and headed for the hangar.

Alaran hopped in a fighter and flew out to join the ghost who had already engaged the enemy.

"Phoenix squad form up on me." Hera said and Alaran and two other fighters flew in behind the ghost.

"The force is strong with him." Ahsoka said. "Lets find out how strong."

"How can I help?" Kanan asked her.

"Just remember your training." Ahsoka said.

Kanan placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and they reached out through the force to better gauge their enemy. A strong wave of force energy returned to Ahsoka due to the strong connection causing her to faint.

"Ahsoka is down." Hera said to Alaran over his com.

"What do you mean Ahsoka is down!?" Alaran asked frantically.

"We were trying to get a feel for the enemy pilot and she fainted." Kanan answered.

"Is she ok?" Alaran asked.

"She's breathing." Kanan responded.

Alaran broke formation and went on the offensive. He fired spreads of laser only to miss every shot. The enemy pilot banked and made sharp turns that would be impossible for any normal pilot to keep up with. Alaran stayed with him keeping him on the run. He knew it had to be Vader, only someone strong with the force has the kind of reflexes and quick thinking required for that level of piloting. Vader pulled straight up into a 90 degree climb and when Alaran followed Vader cut his engines forcing Alaran to nearly hit him as he passed. Vader cut his engines back on, now behind Alaran he began firing at him.

"Alaran, Commander Sato is abandoning the ship and we are getting out of here as well. We have converted all energy to the main engines." Hera informed him.

"Got it. Be ready to engage the magnetic lock on my word." Alaran said as he rolled to avoid laser fire. He banked hard left and the ghost came into view. He engaged full thrusters and shot forward.

"Now Hera." Alaran shouted as he flew in and throttled back to drop his speed to match the ghost. The magnetic lock picked up his ship and they jumped to hyperspace escaping the empire yet again.

* * *

After a close call the Ghost crew finally having a moment to gain their bearings allowed their adrenaline rush to fade. They set coordinates for Alarans cruiser and boarded. Alaran carried Ahsoka who was still weak to the Med bay and informed his medical droid of her condition. He showed the crew their quarters and one by one they began to call it a night until only two remained.

"Hera, would you mind if I spoke with Kanan?" Alaran asked her after finding the two of them sitting together on the bed in their shared room.

"Of course not?" She said and prepared to leave the room.

"Stay, you must be tired. e and I will take a walk." Alaran informed her.

"You're not going to ask if I want to talk?" Kanan asked after a heavy sigh. He got up from the bed anyway and walked out into the hall after Alaran.

"I promise not to take much of your time." Alaran assured him knowing he must be tired after such a long day.

"That's a relief." Kanan said frustrated.

"This attitude of yours Kanan, it needs to stop." Alaran asked leading the way to the bridge.

"And if it doesn't?" Kanan asked.

"You don't like me, while I don't know why I really don't care. The thing is we are fighting toward the same goal wouldn't it be more productive if you were able to put your personal feelings aside?" Alaran asked hypothetically.

"It is not that I don't like you. Under different circumstances we may have gotten along famously. You are confident strong willed and protective of those you fight alongside all positive qualities. I just don't trust you." Kanan said after sitting across from him and looking him in the eye.

"Seeing as how we only recently met can only assume it is because of what Ahsoka has told you about me before we met. Tell me Kanan why do you think I would tell her to give you so much detail into my past?" Alaran asked him.

"To give us a false sense of your intentions. Wouldn't a spy do the same?" He asked.

"The empire wants you dead enough to send a sith lord after you. If I were a spy wouldn't it have been easier to allow him to kill you instead of risking my own neck not once but twice to save you?" Alaran countered.

"Ok maybe your not a spy but how long before you turn to the dark side? How long before we are fighting you along with the empire. You turned against everything you were taught. You are no Jedi." Kanan said growing angry.

"You are correct, I am no Jedi or Sith I am neither light or dark. I am none of them and I am all of them. I am a force wielder plain and simple. But we stand together in this war. We can accomplish more together than we will ever be able to separated. I have never been one to rely on others. I am now relying on you, the rebellion is relying on you." Alaran informed him.

"That's a heavy burden, one I do not know that I am ready to carry." Kanan said with a heavy sigh.

"A burden shared by your crew, allow them to help lighten the load. I know you are not ready for another war few our position are yet we push through because they know we can not allow the empire to win. You have suffered great loss as have I. I know you are scared after what you experienced today you have every right to be." Alaran said.

"As Jedi we are taught not to fear, fear is the enemy, but when faced with the odds we were faced with today how can you not be scared?" Kanan asked.

"I fear the same as you and the rest of your crew. Fear is not a bad thing allowing your fear to overpower you is." Alaran said.

"You didn't seem very scared." Kanan said.

"I do not fear the Sith Lord. If I fall defending what I believe is right, if I fall fighting for those that I care for I am ok with that." Alaran informed him.

"If not the Sith lord then what do you fear?" Kanan asked him curious as to what could instill fear in someone so powerful.

"Myself, as you have said I have studied the dark side and the ways of the Sith. I have nearly lost myself in the past and I fear that one day I still may. That is what I fear." Alaran answered being as honest as possible.

"That's what makes you so hard to trust." Kanan said and got up from his seat. "I would like to turn in now so if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, you have been from Hera long enough. Get your rest you are going to need it." Alaran said as Kanan began walking away.

"What does that mean?" Kanan turned back.

"Your training begins tomorrow." Alaran answered.

"Training?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, your training. You have been attempting to train your own padawan when you are still one yourself. It couldn't hurt." Alaran stated.

"I suppose it couldn't." Kanan said.

"You know its kind of funny." Alaran said as he got up from his seat and followed Kanan.

"What is?" Kanan asked.

"Four force sensitives and not one of us graduated our apprenticeship." Alaran laughed.

"Considering three of us are well past the age It is kind of funny." Kanan replied as they reached the crew quarters.

"Goodnight Kanan." Alaran said.

"Goodnight Alaran, give Ahsoka my best."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to nor do I make profit from my writing about any characters from any form of star wars whether that be Movies television shows, books. comics video games or anything else you can think of.

I would like to thank my fantastic readers for the amazing reviews. The positivity is extremely uplifting and I will keep the chapters coming as quickly as I can. To anyone who has not reviewed yet please take the time to do so I would love to hear from you. May the force be with you.

* * *

"Kanan wake up its time for training." Alaran said opening the door to Kanan and Hera's room.

"Ugh." He grunted and pulled the covers over his head.

"I told you we would be training last night you should already be up and ready to go." Alaran said.

"One more hour." He grunted and turned away from the door.

"Ten minutes or else your team suffers. If you are not in the training room in ten minutes Hera will not sit in a pilot seat for a month." Alaran said and walked out of the room.

Minutes later and Kanan stumbled into the hall jogging to catch up with Alaran.

"Glad to see your ready to train." Alaran said with a smirk.

"I didn't have much of a choice Hera kicked me out of the bed. What about Breakfast?" Kanan asked.

"You should have been awake earlier. I suppose you still have six minutes." Alaran said and continued his stride.

"I guess I can eat after." Kanan said.

"Good." Alaran said and opened the door to the training room. "Now go back and get your lightsaber, you have four minutes."

"What do you mean, its right here." Kanan said and reached for his hip. "Ill be right back." He then said and sprinted back to his room.

"Your late." Alaran said after Kanan enter the room short of breath.

"By ten seconds, you cant ground Hera for a month she will kill me." Kanan pleaded.

"She did her part to get you here. The punishment will be yours and yours alone." Alaran said.

"You know I am no apprentice what makes you think you can order me around?" Kanan asked getting angry.

"Your right you are no apprentice, an apprentice would be more eager to train. I don't know how your master put up with it." Alaran said.

"My master was apparently much more patient than you are. That and the fact I don't think I need or want your guidance." Kanan remarked.

"My guidance perhaps not but you definitely need guidance your skill and abilities with the force are sub par." Alaran countered.

"Excuse me?" Kanan asked amazed at how degrading Alaran could be.

"Do you need me to repeat myself?" Alaran asked smugly.

"Perhaps you didn't know I defeated the Inquisitor." Kanan replied.

"I read the mission report." Alaran said.

"Don't you think that merits some respect?" Kanan asked.

"The fact that you think that makes you a capable Jedi is the reason you are undeserving of respect. You really don't know what you are up against do you?" Alaran asked in return.

"Perhaps you should enlighten me." Kanan said with a scowl on his face.

"First off you said you defeated the inquisitor instead of a inquisitor." Alaran said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kanan asked confused.

"It means I killed four in the past month. I could kill inquisitors in my sleep. You didn't know there were more than one did you? Do you even know what the inquisitors are?" Alaran asked.

"Sith assassins." Kanan answered clearly shocked by Alarans answer.

"Assassins utilized by the Sith yes, trained in the ways of the Sith no. They are essentially low level dark Jedi used to take down low level Jedi knights and padawans. Inquisitors are only trained to become so strong because the Sith lord fears an uprising." Alaran informed him.

"So I was only a padawan at the time of order 66." Kanan responded.

"With fourteen years to hone your skill. Your lack of training at the time of order 66 is no excuse. I was only a padawan when cast out of the Jedi order yet held my own against a dark lord of the Sith." Alaran countered.

"So your saying if I keep training I can best a Sith lord?" Kanan asked him intrigued.

"I am saying that I can train you to the point that you can at least survive an encounter should you face him without my aid." Alaran informed him.

"Ok lets begin." Kanan agreed and stood opposite Alaran.

"Good I want you to attack me with everything you have." Alaran said and placed his hands at his side.

Kanan ignited his saber and waited for Alaran to do the same.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself?" Kanan asked him.

"Evasiveness can be a strong weapon to keep in your arsenal." Alaran answered.

"Ok don't say I didn't give you the opportunity." Kanan said before taking a fighting stance.

Kanan swung his lightsaber and Alaran sidestepped the attack with ease. Kanan swung upward after missing his first attck and alaran leaned back avoiding it with the same sense of leisure. Kanan began to swing faster and more frequently. Alaran jumped and dodged and ducked frustrating Kanan.

"Calm yourself, frustration is only going to hinder your training." Alaran stated while evading Kanan's attempts to land a blow.

Kanan lunged at Alaran with his lightsaber, Alaran sidestepped and tripped Kanan causing him stumble face first into the wall. Kanan got back to his feet and yelled as he attacked angrily. Yells of frustration filled the air and Alaran smirked at kanans lack of skill but admired his determination.

"Ok enough." Alaran said and Kanan stopped to catch his breath. "No weapons, lets try again." Alaran then said and walked to the corner and placed his lightsabers on the ground.

Kanan did the same and rejoined Alaran in the middle of the room.

"Trust in the force, read my every body movement, predict my moves and react accordingly." Alaran suggested. "Oh and be prepared because I will be fighting back this time."

* * *

"I thought this was supposed to be simple sparring, I think you broke my nose!." Kanan yelled at Alaran as they left the training room.

"That was sparring, you should have ducked." Alaran replied and kept walking.

"Oh Kanan are you alright?" Hera asked after seeing Kanan's bloody face.

"Looks like he got you good." Zeb said with a laugh.

"Relax Hera its a clean break." Alaran said and turned to face Kanan and his crooked nose. "Stay still." Alaran force grabbed Kanan's nose and snapped it back into place.

Kana grimaced at the pain then a relieved look washed over his face.

"How does it feel?" Alaran asked.

"Sore but a lot better now." He replied.

"Good, get cleaned up, then eat something, regain your strength."Alaran suggested and spotted Ahsoka and Ezra coming out of the war room.

"Looks like our training went better than your session did." Ahsoka said to Alaran after Ezra ran ahead to check on Kanan.

"How did the boy fare?" Alaran asked her.

"The boy has a name and he was... uh... enthusiastic." Ahsoka answered.

"At least you got enthusiasm. Kanan is not without skill but he is slow and his footwork is atrocious. Quite frankly I'm surprised he even survived against the Sith Lord until I showed up." Alaran said.

"What do you suppose we do about that?" She asked.

"A lot more training, a lot harder training." Alaran sighed, at least when he continued Ahsoka's training she was already a well balanced formidable fighter.

"I have an idea." Ahsoka said.

"Which is?" Alaran asked intrigued.

"I will let you know when the time comes. For now lets get our feet on solid ground." She said before accessing her com. "Hera prep the ghost we are going on a supply run to Alderaan."

"We have enough supplies for several rotations." Alaran said and looked at her questioningly.

"And in several rotations?" She asked.

"We can resupply then." Alaran said.

"Or we can be prepared and stock up now." She said and walked away.

* * *

Later that evening the ghost crew sat around a table at a diner on Alderaan. Ahsoka recounted a mission to the crew that her and Alaran completed where they led an assault on an imperial military base on Bespin. Alaran listened to the tale and smiled as he looked over at another table where Zeb sat arm wrestling with the locals.

"Did you really force push a secured Anti aircraft canon off of the top of the base?" Ezra asked amazed at the Story.

"If I didn't then our reinforcements would not have been able to break the planets atmosphere. Someone miscounted the explosives she brought." Alaran said shooting a glance at Ahsoka.

"I told you I didn't pack the bag." Ahsoka replied with a smirk.

"Excuse me." Alaran then said and got up from the table.

Alaran walked to where Zeb sat and waited for Zeb to beat another citizen.

"Would you like a real challenge?" Alaran asked and sat down across from him.

"Is there a wookie in here I didn't see." He remarked and laughed.

"Come on Zeb, 100 credits says I can beat you." Alaran said and pulled out a handful of credits and placed them on the table.

"Your on." Zeb smirked and readied his elbow on the table.

Alaran readied his elbow on the table and Grabbed Zebs hand.

"That's quite a grip you got there." Alaran replied feeling the superior strength of the Lasat.

One of the diner patrons placed his hand atop of the two rebels hands. He counted and as soon as he said go the two matched in a show of strength, neither giving it their all instead they just felt each other out. Alaran pushed forward and zeb grinned before pushing back. Zeb pushed forward and this time it was Alaran's turn to counter.

"Your strong. For a human." Zeb remarked.

"I expected more of a challenge from a Lasat." Alaran replied.

Zeb gave one hard push nearly forcing Alarans hand all of the way down. Alaran grunted and pushed back hard returning to equal position before pushing forward himself. The crowd began to cheer on the competitors after finally seeing someone challenge Zeb's strength. Alaran struggled but began to gain the upper hand much to Zeb's surprise.

"Game over in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Alaran counted down as he began to lower Zeb's resolve before pinning his hand to the table.

"You cheated." Zeb said after Alaran releasd his hand. "You used the..." He began to say before looking around.

"The force? Your right I did, however I don't remember any ground rules." Alaran smiled before taking his credits. "You can pay me whenever, I trust you."

"Are you sure its smart to let them..." Zeb began to ask.

"Know I am a Jedi? Relax Zeb these are rebel supporters, Alderaan is safe." Alaran replied before walking back to join the rest of the crew.

"Forgive me if I am out of line alaran but you and Ahsoka seem closer than just friends." Hera said trying to figure out what was going on between the two.

"Oh uh I assumed Ahsoka had already told you. Yes we are it is complicated to explain but we have become..." Alaran began before Ahsoka cut him off.

"We have become what Alaran calls force bonded." Ahsoka finished for him.

"How exactly does that work?" Sabine asked.

"Well you see one night when we were..." Alaran started.

"Close." Ahsoka finished the sentence. "Choose your words carefully there are younglings present."

"Ok one night when we were close, in the heat of the moment we both gave ourselves over fully to the force and our signatures uh merged for lack of a better word. It allows me to sense Ahsoka from anywhere in the galaxy, it allows me to sense her emotional state whether she is angry or sad or in danger. It is a bond stronger than either of us have ever felt and because of it neither of us ever felt the need to seek a legal union in either the human or Togruta fashion." Alaran explained.

"That is so romantic." Both Hera and Sabine cooed and smiled at Ahsoka who blushed.

"So at the height of the Jedi order when emotional attachments are forbidden you two both decided to engage in a relationship?" Hera asked.

"Your aware that Jedi are forbidden from forming emotional attachment?" Alaran asked.

"I have been with one for some time now." She replied.

"Right well as I am sure Kanan can tell you sometimes whether forbidden or not you can't fight your emotions." Alaran answered. "Believe me we both tried, well I did, she instigated the whole beginning of our courtship."

"Excuse me, I instigated it?" Ahsoka asked him.

"You did kiss me first." Alaran countered.

"If I remember correctly I was rescuing you." Ahsoka remarked.

"That was just your excuse I know that you had been fighting the desire to kiss me for many rotations leading up to that night." Alaran smiled.

"Ugh your so full of yourself." She said with mock frustration in her voice.

"You must tell us the story." Hera said to Ahsoka.

"Oh brother." Kanan and Ezra both sighed.

"Come gentlemen, let the ladies talk." Alaran said and the men got up from the table and walked outside for some fresh air.

"So Kanan tell me about your master? Who was He or she?" Alaran asked and took a deep breath of the clean night air.

"She and her name was Depa Billaba. She was a very wise and powerful Jedi, even served on the council." Kanan answered.

"Yes I know Depa or I guess knew her. She was a master of form three." Alaran informed him.

"Form three?" Ezra asked.

"Lightsaber combat Ezra. There are seven different forms recognized and utilized by the Jedi. Form three or Soresu is a defensive form used in blaster deflection." Kanan explained to him.

"Many Jedi strayed from form three because it could be very difficult to use it offensively. Only the most patient ad resilient Jedi could truly master it. Depa was a true master of the form one of the greatest I have ever seen, second only to Obi wan Kenobi." Alaran added. "That explains your poor use of the form."

"Hey!" Ezra said loking at Alaran.

"What is with you?" Kanan asked. "One moment we are talking like normal people then you insult me out of the blue."

"Just speaking the truth. You may not want to hear it Kanan but for whatever reason you forsook your Jedi heritage after your master died you practically quit being a Jedi, you traded in your lightsaber for a blaster and I would like to know why? Your not the only one who lost their master I found the dead body of my master on a mountain ridge on Cato Nemoidia but I didn't hang up my lightsaber because of it." Alaran stated simply.

"It was no longer safe to be a Jedi." Kanan answered. "Maybe you are unaware of that being a traitor to the order. You wanna talk Jedi heritage? Where is your heritage, You train in the ways of the Sith, you have fallen further than I ever could, lets see the power, lets see the lightning."

"You want to see the lightning?" Alaran asked and raised his hands. A crackling emerged from his finger tips causing Kanan to ignite his lightsaber.

"Whoa lets calm down boys." Hera said as she walked out of the diner followed by Sabine and Ahsoka.

"Ive had it with this guy Hera we can still go off on our own." Kanan said and put his lightsaber away.

"You wouldn't last a week. The empire wants you now more than ever." Alaran said after calling back the Sith lightning. "But if that's what you want then go back on the run coward. The rebellion will survive without you."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Alaran calm yourself." Ahsoka said stepping in front of him and placing her hand on his chest. "What do you say we go and relieve some tension. Come lets go dancing." She then said and took his hand.

"Oh we haven't been dancing in a long time Kanan. Lets have fun tonight and if you still want to leave in the morning we will discuss it." Hera said taking Kanan's hand.

"Looks like I need a dance partner." Sabine said and took Ezra's hand.

"But I don't know how to dance." Ezra argued.

"She will teach you kid." Alaran said and winked back at Ezra.

"What about Zeb, I should go and check on him." Ezra then said trying to find an excuse to get away.

"He is fine Ezra, I will give you a tip." Alaran said and whispered in his ear.

"What did he say?" Sabine asked intrigued.

"Nothing, lets just go." Ezra said defeatedly and gave in.

* * *

The six rebels entered a cantina, a live band played in the corner and the crew immediately began to relax the tension from earlier fading. Not having to hide who they are or constantly keep an eye open for threats was a relaxing change of pace. Ahsoka took Alarans hand and immediately led him onto the dance floor.

Ahsoka swayed in rhythym with the music and Alaran anticipated her movement and moved along with her. The rest of the patrons parted and looked on at the two who looked as if they had spent years perfecting their dance.

"Geez is there anything he is not amazing at?" Kanan asked annoyed.

"We will just have to show them up then." Hera said and pulled him out onto the floor.

"Looks like were up." Sabine said.

"Lead the way." Ezra said still nervous and waved her on before following her.

The band began to slow down and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Alaran's neck and moved in closer to him.

"You need to apologize to him." Ahsoka said and looked into Alaran's eyes.

"Why should I apologize? For trying to save his life? I don't know how else to train him, his self assuredness and cocky attitude is going to get him killed." Alaran said with heavy sigh.

"Then you see a different side of him than I do. I see fear I see him seeking approval, maybe it is because of his masters death I am not sure but if you keep telling him he is not good enough he is going to begin to believe it." She said.

"What do you suggest?" Alaran asked her.

"Well he is already becoming a better duelist." She said with a smirk.

"How so?" A confused Alaran asked.

"Just look." She said. "

Alaran glanced over at Kanan his arms around Hera's waist following her footsteps.

"His sloppy footwork. Your reason for the trip to Alderaan, you planned this. Very nice Ahsoka." Alaran commended.

"That and I think everyone needed a night off to raise morale so win win." She smiled. "Just keep in mind greatness is not measured by the power we have but what we do with it."

"Your right, like always. On that note I think maybe we should switch dance partners." Alaran said before kissing Ahsoka and walking towards Kanan and Hera.

"Mind if I cut in?" Alaran asked the pair.

"Actually I-" Kanan began.

"No he doesn't mind at all." Hera said and let go of Kanan to take Alaran's hand. "Just one dance." She then said with a smile to Kanan.

Kanan walked over and took Alaran's place with Ahsoka.

"Sorry if my training of Kanan has made things slightly more stressful than usual for you." Alaran said to Hera as he spun her around.

"I am used to the stress, working with a team no matter how well we work together can be rather stressful. As far as Kanan goes you should take it easier on him, not for my sake but for your own. Kanan will not continue to put up with it, he will leave and Ezra will follow alng with the rest of the team myself included." She explained and he just nodded.

"Believe it or not, you are not the first one to tell me this. I understand my training methods can be unorthodox and I understand the way I have been handling it up to this point will not work. If I am being honest with myself my training methods would not have worked with me either, thankfully I had a master who was much more patient and understanding. I will talk with him, perhaps the rift I have caused can be mended." Alaran said just before the song ended.

"It has not reached a point beyond repair." Hera said and walked back to rejoin Kanan.

A few more songs, more dancing to lift the mood and the team decided to take a break.

"Kanan, let me buy you a drink." Alaran said to the man.

"I don't think so, we should remain level headed." Kanan responded and turned away.

"We are far from the empire's reach I feel like one drink would return us to a state of level headedness. Well I am going to be having a drink if you decide to join me I will be at the bar." Alaran said knowing it would only be a matter of time before Kanan joined him.

Kanan began to walk away when a memory came to him.

"You must let your anger and frustration go or lose yourself to it forever." Kanan remembered his Master's teachings. With a heavy sigh Kanan walked to the bar and pulled out a stool and took a seat next to Alaran.

"Bartender, another." Alaran said to the man behind the bar.

"I am not much of a drinker." Kanan said.

"And I have problems controlling myself should I have more than two which is why we are only having one." Alaran responded.

"Fair enough." Kanan said as the drink was handed to him.

"Besides it gives me a chance to do something I have only done a handful of times in my life. I would like to apologize Kanan. I have said some things recently that may have been a little uncalled for." Alaran said.

"A little?" Kanan questioned.

"I was out of line I admit it, no reason to drive it in deeper. Someone very wise once told me that greatness is not measured by the power that we have but what we do with it. I realize that you have achieved greatness time and time again stealing from the empire to aid its citizens. The thing is the missions you have undergone up to this point have been minor skirmishes and we are gearing up for a full galactic war and I need you to be as ready as you possibly can be." Alaran said.

"That's a heck of an apology." Kanan said and took a swig of the brew in front of him.

"And its not over. I was wrong for thinking you a coward for running after your master was killed for laying down your lightsaber but with as little training as you had would you have not gone into hiding you would most assuredly been dead by now. If you would be up for it I would like to continue your training." Alaran said.

"Under two conditions." Kanan said. "One, you will not hreaten to punish my team should I not live up to the extreme expectations that you set and I will promise to give it my all to reach those expectations. Two, you leave the negativity here when we leave." Kanan laid down the ground rules.

"Fair enough. Your terms are acceptable." Alaran agreed. "However I would like to train you in another form of lightsaber combat."

"You mock my training and then wish for e to start all over?" Kanan asked.

"Yes I would like to train you in form 5." Alaran said.

"Djem so. Whats wrong with Soresu?" Kanan asked him.

"Soresu is one of the hardest forms to completely master. In fact it is the only form that I have not completely mastered. Djem so is what I was taught and with your background in soresu you should pick it up rather quickly, I believe in our situation it will be the most useful form. We are facing an army armed with blasters and while Soresu teaches to block blaster fire Djem teaches it to direct it back at your opponent turning your defense into an offense. With Soresu's defensive style it is meant for those with an extreme level of stamina and with the little training you have had in the past 14 years Djem so is the logical choice." Alaran explained.

"My master thought Soresu to be the greatest form." Kanan said.

"And I am not calling her a liar, She was a very skilled practitioner of it. It is a matter of opinion and had you been training for years I would have no problem with continuing to train you in the form. You can decline if you would like and I will continue to train you in her preferred form I am just offering what I believe to a more practical method at the current time." Alaran said to him.

"You make a strong argument, Ok I accept. However once I have mastered Djem So I would like to train in the other forms." Kanan said.

"Should we both survive that long I will be more than happy to teach you all of them." Alaran said and smiled at Kanan.

"I'm glad we could put things behind us. Training tomorrow morning then?" Kanan asked.

"Tomorrow it is." Alaran answered and shook Kanan's hand glad to still have such a potentially powerful weapon on their side.

The ghost crew decided to call it a night and head to Bail Organa's residence where they would be staying until the following morning. The crew made small talk amongst each other feeling light and stress free for the first time in a long time. As they walked through the streets feeling the warm air on their skin Alaran suddenly froze before dropping to his knees and clutching his head.

"What did you see?" Ahsoka asked feeling what Alaran felt.

"Death." Alaran responded after gaining his bearings.

"Death? Who's death?" Hera asked.

What Alaran said next caused Shocked looks all around. "Mine."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to nor do I make profit from my writing about any characters from any form of star wars whether that be Movies television shows, books. comics video games or anything else you can think of.

I would like to apologize for the delay I kinda wrote myself into a corner and was unsure of how to write myself back out. I hate getting ideas that seem great and then don't really pan out. I will try to keep that from happening in the future but I don't have a set guideline for this story. I am free writing this as I go which also explains why you may find spelling or other errors, I really don't do much proof reading. Alright on with the story I hope you enjoy it and May the force be with you.

* * *

"Are there any details? Anything you recognize from your vision?" Ahsoka asked after they got back to Bail Organa's place.

"No I was in a forest, all I could see were trees and my lightsaber clashing with another. A red blade. The rest is clouded." Alaran said and shook his head trying to clear it of the fogginess that now clouded it.

"The sith lord?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know, it didn't feel like I could see was a figure clad in black and cloaked but given recent events that is pretty likely." Alaran answered.

"It has to be a sith doesn't it? I mean who else wields red blades?" Ezra asked.

"I do on occasion. The color doesn't necessarily signify a sith warrior they just use synthetic red crystals. The synthetic crystals make for stronger lightsaber blades." Alaran answered.

"Alaran doesn't have much experience with precognition. Practically none." Ahsoka answered for them.

"I remember my first vision until you learn to see the details in them they are very unclear." Kanan explained to Ezra. "Although with your force abilities I find it hard to believe you experience it so rarely." Kanan then said to Alaran.

"Actually I have never experienced it before. I am extremely gifted with battle precognition that allows me to sense the flows of the force and anticipate my enemies actions when fighting but never a full foresight." Alaran explained.

"Wow that is odd. So you were in a forest do you know what planet?" Hera asked.

"How many planets have forests?" Alaran asked in return. "Hundreds, thousands there is no way to know for sure. I will meditate on it and see if I can clear things up." Alaran answered his own question and headed toward the bedroom he and Ahsoka used when they stayed on Alderaan.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Ezra asked after Alaran and Ahsoka left. "If someone is able to kill him what hope do the rest of us have?"

"Without knowing where or when his vision takes place the only thing we could do is ensure that someone is with him at all times. He didn't mention seeing anyone else in his vision so if we can keep things from continuing the way they would have naturally, perhaps we can change the outcome." Kanan suggested.

"You know what his response will be don't you? He will not risk causing one of us to die along with him, nor will he shut himself in and avoid forested areas." Hera said.

"Then we don't give him the option of going anywhere alone. We stand our ground. Something as small as providing support could completely change the outcome." Sabine said.

"so which one of you is going to be the one to oppose him?" Zeb asked causing the others to look around at each other.

"Do we know there is not more behind it? I mean what if he sacrificed himself to save one of us or for the greater good of the rebellion. I know neither of us know him that well but he does seem like he would do anything in his power to aid the rebellion." Ezra said.

"We have no way of knowing anything for sure. Unless he can piece more of the puzzle together its all just speculation and we are just going to give ourselves headaches guessing at what actually happened in his vision. We should all get some sleep." Kanan said.

"Kanan is right lets turn in. There is nothing we can do for him right now." Hera said.

The ghost crew all agreed and went to the separate rooms that had been set up for them.

"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked Alaran as she sat on the edge of their bed next to him.

I am fine Ahsoka, How are you? We haven't had much time to talk since the mental attack from the Sith lord." Alaran asked.

"I don't think it was a mental attack. How many Jedi or Sith for that matter have you known that could influence a mind like mine?" She asked him.

"None that could but we have no idea who exactly we are dealing with. He could be far more powerful than anything we have ever dealt with." Alaran explained.

"You have dueled him and you have much more experience than Kanan or Ezra in dealing with force sensitives does he really seem that much more powerful than anyone we have ever come across?" She asked.

"Powerful yes, perhaps the most powerful I have ever encountered power nearing my own but I would only ever be able to influence you because of our strong connection." Alaran answered.

"Exactly, I believe he and I share a connection." Ahsoka said.

"That would make more sense, but who?" Alaran asked.

"I have no idea but I need to find out. Tomorrow I will take a ship and I plan on running down some leads." She answered.

"Are you sure that's smart. If he has a strong connection to you he may be able to find you." Alaran said.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I do you know that." He answered.

"Then you know that I will not walk into a trap and that should I encounter him it will not be on his terms." She said and placed her hand in his. "You don't need to worry when I have someone like you to return to I promise that I will return.

"So you and I are both going our separate ways tomorrow what about the crew?" Alaran asked.

"I have a recruitment mission for them." Ahsoka said. "Now I am going to sleep I will leave you to meditate and figure out your vision. "Goodnight Alaran."

"Goodnight Ahsoka."

* * *

"Did you realize anything new from your vision during your meditation?" Kanan asked as Alaran joined the crew the next morning.

"No nothing." Alaran said clearly troubled.

"Well we are to continue training, maybe focusing on something else will clear your mind." Kanan responded.

"I am afraid training will have to wait. I have to take a trip to see an old friend who may be able to help." Alaran informed the crew.

"Ok but I am coming with you." Kanan said.

"I know what you are trying to do and I appreciate it. I will not be going into any jungles you do not have to worry. Rejoin the fleet, I will not be long. Your crew needs you more than I do." Alaran countered.

"How will you get to where you are going if we take the ship?" Hera asked him.

"Senator Organa was kind enough to lend me a transport ship." Alaran answered. "Now if there is nothing else we should all get going."

Back aboard the rebel cruiser the crew gathered around a holo transmission of Commander Sato. Discussing plans for a rebel base of operations after their former command ship was destroyed. The only problem being that none of the potential bases known to the crew have the tactical advantage needed to protect an entire fleet. Or aid the nearby systems suffering from imperial oppression as Kanan interjected.

"I know of someone who may be able to help us." Ahsoka joined in. "A great military commander with a vast knowledge of the outer rim. He could assist us in finding a base. His experienced leadership could make him a powerful ally."

"How do we recruit this leader?" Commander Sato asked.

"That's the problem I lost track of him a long time ago and all my transmissions have gone unanswered." She informed him and the crew.

"We can find him, let us try." Ezra offered.

"There is one option I've not yet attempted." She said. "Ready the Ghost I will fill you in soon."

Shortly afterward Ahsoka walked onto the cockpit of the Ghost carrying the head of an old tactical droid. She proceeded to explain that they were great at finding things and explained that they found her old master several times and even her and Alaran when they did not want to be found. She then went on to explain that her friend was last seen in the Silos system and that they should start their before turning to leave the cockpit.

"You're not coming with us?" Ezra asked.

"I have something else to attend to." She informed them.

"The Sith Lord." Kanan seemed to know what she was after.

"There are questions. Questions that need answers." She said.

"I wish we could go with you." Ezra said and got up from his seat.

"You have your own mission Ezra. And Kanan, if you find my friend you must trust him." She then replied.

"If he is everything you say I don't see how we could afford not to." Kanan responded.

"Trust him." Ahsoka said again mysteriously before the door to the cockpit closed.

"What was that about?" Ezra asked.

"I have no idea." Kanan shrugged and took his seat as the ghost prepared to take off.

* * *

Alaran arrived at his destination and began feeling for signs of the force. He trudged the damp moist planet after picking up the force signature he was searching for. On a planet as strong with the force as the one he was currently on finding his target was a difficult task. He got close he knew his friend was close when suddenly a familiar voice cut through the dense fog.

"Good to see you again it is. Long time it has been." Yoda said emerging from a cave on Dagobah.

"Its good to see you as well old friend." Alaran said and approached the small green Jedi and bowed before shaking his hand.

"Long way you have traveled. Social visit this is not." Yoda said sensing Alaran's troubles.

"Sadly no. I have foreseen something troubling Master Yoda yet it is unclear and I am unable to focus it." Alaran explained and entered the cave.

"Troubling it must be. Fear I sense within you." Master Yoda replied.

"All I am unable to make out is my death and I am in a forest somewhere battling someone strong with the dark side." Alaran explained his vision.

"Hmm rare it is, to foresee ones own end. The death of others we so often see. To fear ones own death is understandable but dangerous." He said and sat down inside the cave.

"fear for myself no, but for the fate of the rebellion yes. I guess the reason I came here is to ask if it would be possible for you to meditate with me to find out if you can see something I can not?" Alaran asked hopeful.

"Possible it is, however help you I will not." Yoda responded. "Unbalanced you are, strong the dark side is. Path you are on dangerous it is."

"I have been more on edge lately, less patient and abrasive." Alaran responded.

"Difficult leading a war hmm? Making decisions?" Yoda asked.

"I guess I never seemed how difficult it was for you and the other council members and still keep yourselves together." Alaran said.

"More than one of us there were. Easier the decisions were when spread among us." Yoda said.

"I understand it now. Back to the reason I came here, you are saying you cant help me because my mind is too clouded with the dark side?" Alaran asked.

"No good it will do the reason is. Multiple paths there are, difficult to discern what path concludes in your vision." Yoda answered. "The path you decide your own journey it is."

"I understand Master. I am off then, to Moraband I will go." Alaran said before saying his goodbyes to the former jedi master.

* * *

Alaran arrived on the barren planet of Moraband at the valley of the dark lords. He stepped off of his transport and a wave of dark energy washed over him sending chills down his spine but making him feel immensely powerful at the same time. The power of the dark side remained so strong here that very little life whether plant or animal could survive. So many powerful Sith lords have been buried on the planets or millennia that the entire planet down to its very core had become corrupted.

Alaran looked up at the massive burial temple of the Sith lords. He could feel the dark presence within himself beating at him to be unleashed it took all the restraint he could muster to keep it at bay. He marched to the front door and it opened to him on it's own accord. He walked in to a large room with nothing in it but a spiral staircase leading down into a dark abyss. Alaran lit his lightsaber to illuminate the narrow staircase.

Before long Alaran reached the bottom of the staircase. Three paths split off into different sections of the tomb. Alaran reached out through the force to find the best path. He has no Idea what to expect once he got here he just knew that if he were to discover where the dark side would lead him.

He ultimately chose the path to the left. He walked through the hall illuminated only by his lightsaber until the hallway opened into another large burial room with a sarcophagus in the center of it. Alaran approached the sarcophagus amazed at the beautiful scripts scrawled all over it depicting many battles. The scrawlings seemed familiar but Alaran was unable to place it. He began searching for a name of who this tomb belonged to but was unable to find anything.

"This one belongs to you." A voice said from across the coffin.

Alaran looked up and noticed a black cloaked figure, its face covered in shadow.

"Who are you?" Alaran asked and approached the figure.

The cloaked figure pulled his cloak back and Alaran saw a man he remembered from a Holocron he studied at the Jedi temple.

"Now do you know who I am?" The figure asked.

"Darth Bane, Ancient dark lord of the Sith. You created the rule of two. Why did you come before me?" Alaran asked.

"I know what has become of the Sith. They are becoming what they were before I created the rule of two. Their methods failed for many millennia and they still have not grasped this." Bane said and walked around the sarcophagus keeping his eye on Alaran.

"That doesn't answer my question." Alaran said.

"If only I had an apprentice as strong as you when I was alive. We could have ruled the Galaxy." Bane said.

"You wouldn't have wanted me as your apprentice. I would have killed you long before Zannah did." Alaran smirked and Bane laughed. "Now stop evading my question. Why did you come before me?"

"Because with my help you can destroy the Sith and restore the order to its rightful glory." Bane said. "But in order to do so you must embrace the dark side."

"I have spent my life keeping the dark side at bay, struggling to maintain peace within myself." Alaran responded.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." Bane said.

"_Through passion, I gain strength.  
_ _Through strength, I gain power.  
_ _Through power, I gain victory.  
_ _Through victory, my chains are broken.  
_ _The Force shall free me." Alaran finished the mantra.  
_  
"I am familiar with your motto. While I believe parts of it other parts I disagree with. I believe our chains can strengthen us." Alaran then said.

"Your chains hold you back. You have spent so much time training a woman who will never be strong enough to continue in your footsteps. And now you train two Jedi who are too weak to deserve to live. Imagine where you would be if you embraced your true power. Better yet close your eyes and I shall show you your fate."

Alaran closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He began to feel the dark energy soothe as he began to meditate. Before long his mind began to fade and shortly later a vision began to fade back in.

**Alaran saw himself sitting at the head of a ship, storm troopers all around him.**

**"Darth Odious, The situation on vhemos has ben resolved peacefully. However the Rodian government is seeking more aide in rebuilding after the last assault that wiped out the last of the rebellion." A Storm trooper commander reported. Apart from the rebellion the Pikes and black sun have both fallen. Jabba the hutt has also agreed to turn over control of the outer rim territories for the sake of his own life.**

**"As far as the pikes and black sun whee one beast falls another will rise keep up the pressure on organized crime. Kill Jabba anyway that disgusting worm doesn't deserve to live. Inform the Rodians they are on their own and if they continue to press the matter I will come to discuss it with them personally. Alaran responded menacingly.**

**Darth Odious walked off to his meditation chamber where he looked on to the trophies he had taken in battle. Among them the black cloak of Darth Sidious, Darth Vaders helmet and their lightsabers displayed before them. Alaran felt a sense of pride as he looked on and realized what this potential future held. His eyes continued looking at the many more trophies until he noticed Ezra's lightsaber blaster next to Sabines brightly colored mandalorian armor, Zeb's blaster, the storm trooper armor that Kanan stole, and then the sight that brought him back to reality Ahsoka's dual white lightsabers.**

"You see what could be accomplished if you heed my words." The force ghost of bane more stated than asked.

"I will never follow give myself over to the ways of the sith!" Alaran shouted and force pushed the spirit. Bane disappeared and Alaran sighed. He turned to leave only to find himself face to face with the spirit once again. Alaran's hand shot to his lightsaber out of instinct.

"If you do not you will die." Bane responded.

"A fate I will greet happily after seeing the alternative." Alran responded before walking through the apparition.

"And what of the fate of your allies?" The spirit then asked before fading away leaving alaran standing alone once again in a dark tomb.

Alaran made his way back to his ship. He took off happy to be leaving this horrible planet behind when he suddenly realized he had no idea where to head next. He reached out through the force until a vision of a planet called telos along the hydian way called out to him. He mapped out a hyperspace route and sat back while the ship flew to his current destination.

The ship dropped out of hyperpace several hours later and Alaran piloted to the surface of the planet. The beautiful lush planet felt oddly refreshing to alaran as he began walking in no particular direction. He reached a jungle shortly later and stopped before making his way in. It looked like his vision. Alaran looked on cautiously but realized he would receive no answers if he turned back. He entered the jungle cautiously and felt for signs of the dark side as he trekked.

Hours later and Alaran came to a river running through the jungle. He stopped to rest and refresh himself in the crystal clear waters. He laid on the bank of the river and before long he fell asleep.

**"Alaran wake up there is much work to be done." Ahsokas voice rang out and Alaran awoke from the river bank. "These crops aren't going to harvest themselves."**

Alaran got up and walked to greet her. He picked her up and spun her around before kissing her and setting her back on her feet. "Your absolutely right, lets get to work." He said and walked back to the farm.

After a hard days work he walked inside their farmhouse to be greeted by two young togrutta/human twins barely able to walk, a warm feeling washed over him as the family sat down for supper.

After they had finished eating and the children were put to bed Ahsoka headed to get a shower to wash the day off of her. Alaran picked up a holo recording of recent events. Picture after picture of burned planets, death and destruction played out before his eyes. The horrific sites turned his stomach.

"What did I tell you about that?" Ahsoka asked still wet after she stepped out of the shower.

"I know I just picked it up to check the weather forecast and to get an idea of what this harvest will sell for but its on every page now Ahsoka." Alaran responded.

"You want to rejoin the rebellion?" She asked.

"No we have children to look out for now. The jedi no longer exist and neither does our involvement in this war."

Alaran snapped back awake feeling terrible for the first time. Three different paths and neither of them work out. If he continues his current path he will die but the rebellion will live on. The path of the dark side allows him to destroy the sith at the cost of his friends and his own humanity or he can turn from the war all together and start a family knowing he turned his back on the rebellion leaving them to get slaughtered time and time again. Three paths and the only right choice costs him his life. Alaran realizes what he has to do the rebellion must live on.**  
**


End file.
